After the Honeymoon
by Eviefan
Summary: A look at BD if Bella went through a normal pregnancy and at first is not turned, and Renesmee has a normal growth cycle, but is still very special. This story is about them as a family more than being action packed. M for Future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**After the Honeymoon**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight and the characters within belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended with the creation of this fanfic._

**AN: **_This is a different twist in what we read in Breaking Dawn. Instead of Bella knowing she is pregnant and going through the whole thing in a month. The pregnancy happens over the normal nine months, and a new twist on everything including Jacob and his pack. This is all still Cannon as far as paring goes with the characters._

**Chapter 1: After the Honeymoon**

**Edward's POV**

Our plane was beginning it's descent toward Fairchild International Airport, and Bella still slept soundly against my left side. Carefully I passed my hand over her head and down the soft curls of her hair. "Bella, love, we are preparing to land," I whispered.

My wife stirred against me, curling her body closer to my own, still sleeping. After all the activity at the Island it wasn't surprising that she had slept nearly the whole trip from Houston to Port Angeles. Bella had shown me that I was strong enough not to hurt her, and we had enjoyed time exploring the Island as well as the deeper aspects of our love.

When the plane touched down there was a small jolt and my wife lifted her eyes looking into mine with confusion before she realized where we were. "I slept the whole way?" she asked in astonishment.

"You've had a busy month," I replied leaning down to take her lips with mine. We shared a kiss that was all too brief before the stewardess came over the speaker telling us that we had landed.

We had decided to leave the Island a few weeks early, so that Bella could see Charlie before we left for Hanover, and what I hoped would be at least a year of college for my wife before she asked me to change her into a vampire.

As we stepped off the plane, my family was waiting and Alice was the first one to break away and greet us, giving Bella a hug and asking her all about our honeymoon. It was like I wasn't there, but I didn't fault my sister for that. She and Bella were close friends and she was excited for my wife.

While Bella talked about how beautiful the Island was, Jasper approached me and I could already hear his thoughts. He was concerned because he could feel Bella's exhaustion, and I wasn't sure about discussing with any of them what had gone on physically between my wife and me. I'd been able to control myself and not leave any marks on her save for that one time, but I was still concerned about how much damage I may have caused internally. Somehow I had to find a way to convince Bella to let Carlisle have a look at her, and knew that she was likely going to try and push it off.

"It was a long flight," I said as Jasper and I began to walk over to the rest of the family.

"If you say so," he said knowing not to push me into answering something I didn't want to discuss.

**~*~*~**

Once we were home, Bella was hungry and sat on the kitchen counter while I got out the things I'd need to make her a cheese omelet. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I put the last item on the counter next to her.

She took my hand pulling it toward her, so I moved in front of her. "I'm starving but maybe for something a little different," she whispered.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers carefully before pulling away. "Do you mind eating before we move on to that," I asked, keeping my voice down as well, though I'm pretty sure everyone in the house was aware of this double edged conversation.

Her stomach growled and we both laughed before I moved back to the stove, turning the gas on and igniting the right burner. While the frying pan began to heat, I quickly mixed up her eggs, pouring in just a little bit of milk.

"How long can we stay?" Bella asked as I put the eggs into the pan.

"Two weeks. The house is all ready for when we move."

My wife nodded, biting her bottom lip, laughing again as her stomach gurgled. She hadn't had anything to eat on the flight home due to being asleep, and once we were sitting at the table Bella began to eat at a very fast rate, drinking down a full glass of sun tea nearly in one breath. When she finished the plate of eggs she asked for anothe,r and I didn't mind making her more as Carlisle came into the kitchen.

For Bella's benefit he spoke aloud the words I could already hear in my mind. "Esme and I have decided to spend some time in Denali, when you leave in a few weeks."

My wife looked over at him, and then at me as I slid the omelet onto her plate and sprinkled cheese over it, "So it will just be Edward and me?"

"Only for a month or so. I have an offer to teach some night classes at the college, and plan to be back in time for that, and so Esme can do some house hunting."

My wife nodded before she began to dig into her second omelet.

"_Haven't you been feeding her properly?"_ Carlisle thought.

I grinned, but he caught something in my expression.

"_Is there something you wish to discuss?" _

"Later," I mouthed with Bella turned away from us.

My father nodded, patting my shoulder before he left.

Not all that much later, I rested in bed with Bella settled against my chest already asleep. She'd talked to Charlie, agreeing to have lunch with him tomorrow, and let Rosalie and Alice help her unpack for some girl time. Rose was happier that my wife was still mortal, and I had to admit I was as well.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled into my chest.

"Yes, love."

"Is it silly to be afraid to leave here and move across country to a different place?"

"Not at all, what has you frightened?"

My wife sighed before lifting her head to look at me. The moon light washed over her and it was difficult not to focus on how stunningly beautiful she looked, but I focused on her expression and her words, "I wasn't afraid of moving from Phoenix to here. I was sad at first, but knew it was the right decision. I know moving again is what we need to do, but I guess it's just not knowing the part that comes next."

"Well, we will need to unpack all the things the movers bring to the new house, and then there's the task of getting our books for classes," I began, teasing her.

Bella rolled her eyes and brought her lips down on mine, kissing me once before pulling away, "I didn't mean that part, I just meant the part about living together as husband and wife. I never had a really great roll model with Renee, she was always the one I needed to look after."

Instantly, I understood her meaning and leaned forward, catching her lips with mine and molding mine to hers. Bella's arms wrapped around my head and her fingers laced through my hair. Her mouth fell open and the warmth of her breath and sweetness of her mouth caused me to lose my train of thought. As her tongue jutted into my mouth I felt my control slipping further, but fought to gain some of it back. I wanted nothing more to continue this journey we were about to take, but also wanted to reassure her. I was the first to ease away, and Bella groaned with disappointment, "I believe you need some reassurance," I told her, kissing her twice before she opened her eyes.

Bella nodded, still trying to catch her breath and I reached out tracing my finger over her perfect lips. "There isn't really one thing we need to concern ourselves with. I want you to be comfortable in our new home. If you would like we could try going out at night, perhaps to see a play, or out to eat."

My wife glanced at me doubtfully, "But you don't eat."

"I can pretend. I've had years to practice," I pointed out, causing her to smile and blush.

"Who cleans the house around here?" she asked moving her cheek to rest against my bare chest. I cupped my hand to her head, rubbing my thumb in circles against the right side of her temple. My other arm was wrapped around her shoulders and arms, "Alice and Esme mostly, but we can tackle that together, or always hire someone else to do that for us."

"Hmm, no I did that for Charlie, I think it might help me adjust to being in a new place," Her voice was growing softer and it wasn't long before my Bella was asleep.

**~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

The next afternoon, I picked Charlie up from the police station and drove us to our favorite roadside café. He ordered steak and potatoes and I ordered a garden salad and chicken strips. While we waited, I told him about the Island and all about scuba diving and swimming with the porpoises. "The water was like bathwater. It was so beautiful."

"I hope you took some pictures," he said as our food arrived.

My stomach had been grumbling, and I was surprised at how hungry I was. Again I'd eaten two small omelets for breakfast, and was sure I'd start gaining weight if I didn't watch it. I tried to take my time eating, listening as my dad told me about what had been going on in Forks while I was on my honeymoon.

Evidently there had been a string of break-ins around the city, including Newton's Outfitters. He and the other officers had been trying to figure out who had been doing such a thing.

"I think it's just a bunch of teens from one of the other cities. I know all the kids around here, and their parents wouldn't put up with that. You must have been starving," my dad said looking at my now empty plate. He wasn't even half done with his meal, and I felt my cheeks warming as I blushed. I had a feeling all my eating had to do with how Edward and I spent most of our time on the Island after that night I dreamed about us on the beach, and how we had spent most of the night last night after I'd gotten up to use the bathroom.

"We were busy getting things ready for the move," I explained as a waitress came by our table offering dessert. Charlie and I declined and when he finished his meal we headed out to the car, only to bump into Angela and Ben.

"Bella," she called out.

We hugged and I promised to call her later, feeling the relief that I could still keep in contact. I remembered the conflict I once felt when I was sure about Edward changing me into a vampire. I'd worried about keeping in contact with her, because of not being able to once that change took place.

After dropping Charlie off at the station I thought about Jacob. I'd promised myself the night of my wedding that I'd keep that drawer locked tight, but since arriving home it had been rattling and had opened just a little. Jacob was still my best friend and always would be, but the fact that he was still in love with me and had been ready to kill my husband was something I still wasn't over. Was it possible for me to see him or not?

At the last minute I pulled out of town and headed down the road toward La Push ever conscious of what this might do to me. I thought of Alice and me disappearing and stopped the car on the side of the road. Maybe moving would be better. The sooner I got away from here, the less conflicted I would feel. As other cars passed me by, I rested my head against the stirring wheel not knowing what to do.

That was when I jumped, hearing someone tapping on the side of the passenger door. I unlocked it when I saw Edward and he slid inside. "I'm sorry," I said feeling a hot tear trail its way down my cheek.

He unbuckled my seat belt and gently pulled me into his arms, "Don't be. I had a feeling being home would do this, and was prepared. Do you want to go see him?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea. Charlie said he's been real distant with Billy, but I keep thinking that if I did see him, maybe he would feel better. I don't know what to do Edward." I felt like a calloused, heartless bitch for wanting to see him. I was married and I loved my husband, but something pulled me to want to see Jacob.

"Why don't you try calling him firs,t and in the mean time I'll drive us home."

I could only nod as Edward shifted me to his right, helping me in the seat before he climbed over into the driver side and pulled out onto the highway. My stomach churned as the Jacob drawer grew wider, and my worries about moving away intensified.

When we got back to the house I took Edward's cell outside, and walked down the dirt path to the edge of the river. There I found a large stone to sit on and dialed Billy's house. It rang a few times before Jacob answered, sounding distant and sad.

"Jake?"

There was a long pause, "Bella?"

"Yeah it's me. We're back in town for a couple of weeks, getting things ready for College and moving."

"You're okay?" He sounded more alive and I looked out over the river remembering his words, and how sickened he had been when he figured out that I was going to have a real honeymoon.

"Of course I am."

"Oh, but your moving?"

"College," I reminded.

"Bells, I'm glad your okay, but I need to go. Maybe, well maybe we could talk later." Before I could answer he hung up, and I didn't feel any better.

Finding a rock by my foot, I picked it up, tossing it hard but it only landed on the bank next to the river. "If you fling your hand before you let go, it will land further away," my husband said as he came to stand by my side.

"I guess I'll never be able to actually play baseball with the rest of you," I told him as I moved over so he could sit next to me.

"You could always referee. You did a pretty good job the last time."

That felt like a very long time ago, and I sighed as he wrapped his cool arm around my shoulders, "How would you like to watch a movie with me? Everyone else is gone camping for a few days so the house is all ours if you like."

Watching a movie with my husband sounded good, and as I stood up he lifted me into his arms crushing his lips against mine. Maybe we would watch a movie later, right now all I wanted was Edward.

Two weeks seemed to be going by very quickly. Jacob hadn't called me back, but I did get a chance to have lunch with Angela in Port Angeles as well as do some shopping for school. As we ate she filled me in about what was going on with her and Ben. They would be leaving in two days to head up to Seattle, and she was excited. "I can't really decide what I want to major in, but Ben is thinking about Political Science."

"Really? I never figured he would go in that direction," I said as I grabbed a fry and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Now, it's your turn, I want to know where he took you on your honeymoon."

I smiled at her, thinking back to Esme's Island and how magical that had been. "His parents own an Island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro," I began watching as her mouth fell open. She quickly shut it and pressed for all the details which I gladly gave. I told her about the beautiful house and the white sandy beaches. We talked about scuba diving and all the under sea caves, and I told her how happy I was that I was his wife.

"I can't imagine owning a whole Island but I guess his family is pretty rich. Maybe someday we could all go," she hinted and I smiled.

"Maybe," I said not so sure that would work out.

After we finished lunch we walked down to a small shop and finished getting what we needed for college. Angela drove me home waving at Edward as he opened the door. He came to the car saying hello before he helped me with my bags.

In our room I found two huge suitcases on the bed. "You've been busy," I observed looking at all the clothes packed neatly inside.

Edward smiled at me, "Alice has been busy. I convinced her to let me take most of my clothes, but I'm sure she's going to throw them out and buy new ones when my back is turned."

"I guess that's something I'll have to get used to, Alice buying me clothes."

My husband wrapped his arms around me glancing down at me before we shared a kiss. "Only if you want her too."

I giggled, "How do you intend to keep her from doing it?" So far none of us had been successful in raining Alice in on anything from our Wedding to all the lingerie she bought for my honeymoon.

My husband kissed me again, "I'll find a way."

"No you won't," her sing song voice called out from downstairs.

Edward growled but I quickly covered my mouth against his and distracted him with my kisses and my hands enjoying this part of being married.

The next morning I woke up feeling pretty tired. Edward wasn't in our bed but on his pillow was a long stemmed red rose and under it a piece of paper. First I took the rose and breathed in smelling the sweetness before I opened the note.

"My love, I've gone hunting with my brothers. I hope to be here before you wake, but if I'm not I've prepared what you need for breakfast. I won't be too long."

As much in control as my husband was he still wouldn't let me see him hunt. There were times that it bothered me because he was making a choice I felt I needed to be a part of, but for the most part I didn't mind.

Once out of bed I started for the door feeling a little nauseated, but after stopping to take in a few breaths I felt better and headed downstairs.

Alice was dancing around the front room putting fresh cut flowers in the several vases and Rosalie was sitting on the sofa painting her nails.

"Good morning Bella," Alice said as she danced passed me, the smell of fresh flowers hitting me the wrong way. I quickly ran past the stairs to the nearest bathroom and leaned over the toilet dry heaving.

Alice was suddenly behind me holding my hair back, and I felt embarrassed as my stomach continued to heave. Once it ended I sank down to the floor while Rosalie handed me a glass of water and placed a cool wash cloth against my forehead. It was strange having her help me, but I was more grateful than worried at this point.

I swished the water around my mouth and spit it in the toilet keeping my eyes closed and held my breath until it was flushed. Once I felt better, they helped me to my feet and led me into the front room to the couch. They helped me sit down and Rosalie put the cloth back on my head.

My thoughts quickly moved to Edward and I worried he would overreact, "You both have to promise that you won't tell Edward."

"But you were so sick," Alice pointed out.

"I'm better. It was probably just worry. I'm kind of nervous about moving and figuring out what the next step is for us. I've never really had a great role model with my parents, so I'm not sure what to expect," I tried to explain.

My new sisters sat beside me and I sighed taking a sip of water.

"You two will figure it out," Rosalie finally said and when I looked at her she was actually smiling. I think she liked me more now that I was choosing to stay human at least for a little bit. In no time at all we were laughing and I listened as they told me a little about what their lives had been like with their husbands. I was going to miss them when we left but they both promised they would join us soon and also promised not to tell my husband about my visit to the bathroom.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

The morning of our move was upon us and I woke Bella early so she could eat something if she chose to do so. While I was downstairs fixing her breakfas,t I heard her gagging and flicked the burner off before making it to her side in a seconds time. She was leaning over the toilet in the bathroom next to my room dry heaving as she had the other morning, and like the other morning she swore to me that it was just nerves.

"Bella, I really think you should let Carlisle have a look at you, just to be sure that it isn't some kind of virus."

Before she could answer she was leaning over the toilet again, and I held her hair back as she retched. By the time she finished, five minutes later, she was so weak that I knew we weren't going to make the flight out. I carried her back to our bed and when I put her down she rolled on her side shutting her eyes.

Downstairs I found Alice standing with Jasper, a guilty expression on her face, but I brushed passed her as I made a call to the airlines scheduling our flight for later on in the evening. As I was preparing to call Carlisle my sister and brother came in and my mind focused on her thoughts. My anger was quick and I controlled my voice, "Why didn't you two say anything?"

"She made us promise and we thought it might just be nerves like she said," Alice stated guilty.

I felt suddenly calm and shut my eyes, pinching my nose. This could be serious, but I couldn't really blame Rosalie or Alice. Bella was stubborn and they had both been a little conflicted.

Once I was on the phone they left and I got a hold of Carlisle's receptionist. "Ask him to call when he gets out of surgery, tell him it's urgent," I said before hanging up.

Instead of eggs, I crushed some ice and took that upstairs. Bella was still asleep when I walked to her side of the bed, setting the glass down on the nightstand. I sat down on the edge of the mattress and kissed her cheek. My wife stirred a moment before opening her beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you think you can manage some ice?"

She was suddenly alert and began to sit up, but I lay my hand on her arm until she relaxed against the pillow. "I moved our flight time to this evening," I assured her seeing the relief that washed over my love's face.

With my help she sat up, and after the pillows were propped behind her I held out a spoon and let her take the ice from it. Bella managed three bites before sinking further against the pillow, shutting her eyes.

Alice brought me my phone and I put it to my ear. "Bella has been sick again, and was sick that day Jasper, Emmett, and I went hunting."

"Do you think you can bring her here?"

"She's already asleep, but I can carry her to my car."

"No, I can bring home what I need. I won't be long," he promised.

Once Alice was gone I moved to the other side of the bed trying to figure out if something Bella had eaten had caused her to be sick or if maybe there was some sort of underlying condition like her appendix, or gall stones. If that were the case I'd need to cancel any plans on getting us to Hanover in time for school.

**~*~*~**

A half hour later when Carlisle got home, Bella was doing better. She was downstairs on the sofa watching TV with Emmett. I left them and greeted him outside. "She's doing better, what do you think this could be?" I asked trying not to feel so panicked, hating that this was something I couldn't control.

"It may be her appendix. Sometimes episodes can occur slower, well you remember in your studies. I'm going to need to take some blood from her and run that back to the hospital."

We nodded, both knowing how she reacted to the smell of blood and needles. When we got inside and my wife saw him, the smile fell from her face, "Edward, I'm fine now," she started, but I sat down pressing my fingers to her lips.

"Bella, please let him look at you. Let Carlisle make sure that you don't have anything wrong."

She shook her head. "It's just nerves."

My father sat on her other side. "Bella, there are cases of people having an enlarged appendix with the symptoms coming on slowly. I would feel better knowing that we ruled that out before you two headed off to Hanover."

We were all relieved when she agreed to let him take a sample of blood, and while Carlisle prepared her arm, she hid her face against my chest. "Tell me before he does it so I can hold my breath," she mumbled.

Carlisle told her, and as he was pulling the needle out she pulled her head away from me covering her mouth. "Alice," I said.

My sister came back with a bowl, and Bella retched into it only bringing up fluid. Rose brought me a washcloth and I wiped it over Bella's face after she was resting with her head against a pillow on my lap.

"I feel so tired," she whispered as Carlisle knelt beside us.

"Bella, I need to take your pulse, do you think you will be alright for me to do that."

She nodded once, shutting her eyes as Carlisle went to work. He took her temperature and it was a little elevated, but only by a few degrees. "Bella, do you think you can manage if we took you to the hospital?"

Her eyes flew open and once again she was retching into the bowl. Carlisle left in his car while the rest of my family worked to help my wife stay calm. Esme brought her another glass of ice chips, and she was sucking on her third mouthful doing a little better when Carlisle returned with a prescription.

"Bella, this will help with the nausea," he explained telling her to let the tablet melt in her mouth.

I heard his thoughts as he conveyed to me that he was relatively certain it was her appendix and that we needed to get her to the hospital as soon as we could manage.

**~*~*~**

**AN: **_This one has been on my mind for a while. I'll alternate this one and The Rest of Forever every other week. Thanks for stopping by, and feel free to leave a review._

_~Ella~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

**Edward's POV**

The ride to the hospital had been difficult for Bella, even with the anti-nausea medicine. She had spent most of the ride leaning into my arms dry heaving. Now that we were still, and she was dressed in a hospital gown resting in a bed, my wife didn't look as frail as she had in the car. Carlisle had gotten a private room for her, and was taking her blood samples to the lab to analyze. While he was away I sat at Bella's bedside holding her soft hand in mine.

"I really am sorry for not telling you," she was saying, still feeling guilty for not telling me she was sick the other day. As Bella talked I noticed that the color was returning to her cheeks and she seemed to have a little more energy.

"I don't want you to worry about that," I answered, leaning forward, pressing my lips to hers. It was an affective way to quiet her and distract her from worry.

When I pulled away Bella took a few deep breaths before shutting her eyes, "I don't like being here and I really hope Charlie won't find out."

When I kissed her again and pulled away she sighed in frustration, "Why do you keep doing that, it just makes me want to do things we shouldn't in a hospital."

"I'm kissing you because I love you, and because I don't want you to worry. You need to focus on keeping calm, Bella. I know that's not easy, but try, for me." I wasn't beyond asking her to do that for my sake, and was glad when she took my hand before shutting her eyes.

My hearing was focused on the steady beat of her heart, and each breath she took while my eyes gazed down at her perfect body. It didn't take long for her heart rate to drop ever so slightly as Bella began breathing deeper. Once she was asleep I focused my thoughts on what could be wrong with her, medically. The likely candidates were still her appendix and gall bladder, but I kept wondering if I'd had anything to do with this. Carlisle and I hadn't had the opportunity to discuss my fears, and even though Bella trusted me, I didn't know if that was such a good idea.

When the door opened slowly, my thoughts came back to me and I watched as Alice silently entered the room. Her entrance caused me to realize that Carlisle had been gone for forty minutes. I ran my hand through my hair as my mind began to race. What was taking him so long, and had he found something worse than the two diagnoses we had come up with. "Alice, I need you to sit with Bella. I want to see what is taking Carlisle so long."

"I'll be happy to," As she began to sit down in the chair I had just vacated, I thought came to me, "Alice, can you see Bella's future?" I'm not sure why I hadn't though of that before now. Maybe Alice could tell us what we needed to know.

For a moment her eyes glazed over, then she was back, shaking her head. "I can't see her at all," more to herself, Alice muttered, "how strange."

Needing answers of any sort, I left the room and went to the other end of the hospital where Carlisle's office was. The door was partially open so I pushed it further, finding my father at his desk. Carlisle's thoughts were calm, clear as he looked at something in front of him on this desk.

"Carlisle?"

I knew he was aware of my presence, but he seemed to need time to collect his thoughts, and I couldn't make sense of what I was hearing in my mind.

Finally he looked at me. "They ran the tests for her appendix, and that came back normal. The technician ran another test, one standard for a young woman her age, one I didn't think of running. Edward, Bella is carrying a child."

His words caught me completely off guard and I sat down in the chair, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger while shutting my eyes.

"Whose child it is, will be something you two will need to discuss, but it all fits."

When he said that, for some reason I felt my anger boil, but only for a moment. Carlisle didn't know all the details and it was time for me to let him know. "Before we went to the island Bella had never been with anyone else." I waited to see if Carlisle would understand.

Instantly I could see in his eyes that he did, "The dangers," he began, but I held up my hand.

"I knew what we were facing and the first time I did hurt her," As I began to talk Carlisle went to his door and shut it, "It was only that one time. Carlisle, how is this possible?"

My father was sitting in the seat next to mine, and his mind was racing trying to figure out what had taken place. Carlisle was thinking of the Incubus, the legends of vampires who could father children in unsuspecting women. _"Perhaps there is truth to that,"_ he thought still not talking aloud.

"What happened to the women who carried them?" I was aware of those legends, but not enough to know that answer.

Carlisle's mind quieted as he gazed at me and I knew I didn't want to hear the answer. I got up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Bella. This thing she has inside of her can't be allowed to continue growing."

Before I could open the door Carlisle was at my side, "Do you think it wise to discuss this given her condition, and will she agree?"

My wife would never agree and I knew this was going to be our first challenge as a married couple, "Can we get her home?"

"I want her to finish the bag of IV fluid she is hooked up to now, along with another before we move her back to the house. I'm sorry, son, I'll try and see if can find anything more online."

"How can this be possible? I'm not alive like she is. My body is frozen like the rest of us. That story about the Incubus has never made sense to me."

"Our bodies still have many versions of venom-based fluids that act like blood," the rest he said in his mind, that the fluids functioned the same way when a male vampire was aroused, and that when I completed inside of Bella that venom acted like seminal fluid and was able to fertilize an egg. It was all a nightmare from which I knew we would not awaken.

**~*~**

By the time I got back to Bella I'd gone to the maternity ward and looked at the new babies through the windows. I was struggling to convince myself what I knew was true. The babies I saw in the nursery were human created to thrive and live. The thing in Bella's body was a mockery and would likely kill her. At the same time I struggled because a part of it would be her.

My wife was sitting fully upright in the bed, talking to Alice about the class she was looking forward to the most once we were able to start school. There was a soft glow about her that was breath taking, and I couldn't help but stand where I was, watching her.

When her brown eyes caught mine I bit back the emotions I was feeling and went to her, "Carlisle didn't find anything wrong with your Appendix or Gall Bladder," I began.

The relief in Bella's eyes caused my chest to tighten, and I wanted to continue to go on and let her know about what was causing the sickness, but I knew I'd have to wait.

"What does he think it is?"

"Nothing to worry over this moment," I said as Alice got up, letting take my place by my wife's side. My sister knew I was holding something back, but left us alone without calling me out.

"Edward, please tell me. I can see it in your eyes; Carlisle found something. Is it that bad?"

I reached out and took her hands in my own, "It's very complicated, something neither of us have ever encountered."

My wife watched me, waiting and I shut my eyes. "He found out that you are pregnant."

Her sudden intake of breath caused me to open my eyes. Her heart rate picked up and as it did I heard something I'd never noticed before. Next to Bella's increased heart rate was one beating so fast that it was more of a hum. It was then I realized how much trouble we were both in, because the reality hit me straight in my own deadened heart. This being within her was real. This child was created not out of a vampire's greed to hurt the woman he was with; using her, but it was created out of love.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I focused my gaze on her. "I had awful thoughts just before I came here. I couldn't even think of what you carried as something good. Bella I can hear the heartbeat. How did I miss that?"

Tears made their way down my wife's cheeks and I reached out and wiped them away.

"How?" Bella's voice trembled as she asked that, and I realized that she was afraid, but not for the same reason's I had been.

I explained what Carlisle had told me in his office, and she clutched my hand listening intently. When a nurse came to check on her she was alarmed, but I assured her things were under control always amazed at how easily it was to dazzle young women. Bella had been the one to point that out.

"Edward, I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. We never talked about this because I never considered it," Bella began, "Rosalie told me once that I was too young to know what I wanted and that if I was changed there might be a day when I realized what I'd missed."

Her voice broke on that last part, and I gathered her into my arms, "We are in this together, and we have much to consider."

My wife nodded, resting her cheek against my shoulder. "When can we go home?"

"Soon," I answered rubbing my hand over her back.

**~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

When we finally got home it was evening, but I was still in shock over what Carlisle had found. Edward told me that he briefly thought of our child as an abomination, but I was too numb at the time to be upset. My brain still felt prickly like something heavy had settled down on it. Up in our room I got ready for bed in a cloud of confusing thoughts. Edward had gone downstairs to get me something to drink, and I needed time alone to sort all of this out. This pregnancy wasn't just about me, it was about him too. Hadn't I tried not to follow my in my parents footsteps?

After slipping on one of Edward's large shirts, my favorite outfit for bed, I slipped beneath the gold sheets and covers. What was this child going to be like, who would the baby be more like, and what was this going to do to me. I was already having such a hard time and by Carlisle's guess, and what he and Edward both observed by the beating of the baby's heart, I was at least eight weeks along if not further.

The only thing my tired brain could come up with was an old movie about a woman who gave birth to the devil's child. There was a cult of people who took the baby and the first time she saw it, the eyes were black and it wasn't a normal child. Even so, she loved it because it was hers.

My baby wasn't like that. This was something our love created, but it was still so hard to figure out, and my thoughts kept going in circles.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Edward said pulling me back to where I was.

My husband helped me sit up and I drank down a full glass of water without pause. "Edward, what do you think this baby will be like? Do you really think it's going to be an abomination?"

As I asked those questions my heart began to beat painfully in my chest, and once he was next to me I moved into his arms. "I'm afraid, not because of your worries but because of what I've always worried about, what my mom pushed into me which was to wait for all of this. I'm glad we are married, but I don't know what to think about this baby."

My husband pulled me closer to his body and I felt safe being held, even though he was cold. The cold wasn't so much an issue for me anymore; though that may have had more to do with the electric blanket I was resting beneath.

"I'm trying to get my mind around this as well. It's difficult to describe my feelings, and I don't want to frighten you more, but I'm worried."

I lifted my head from his chest watching him as he continued, "There is no material on this, only small amounts of legend that don't apply to us. Have you ever heard the legends of the Incubus?"

That name rang a bell, and I thought back before all of this to Jacob and his tales of the 'cold ones'. Soon after I'd done my own research and found out about the Succubus and the Incubus. The Succubus was the female vampire blamed in infidelity. The Incubus could father a child and the story given was a husband gone for six months comes home to find the wife pregnant. The blame was on the Incubus but there was no mention of what became of the woman or the offspring. "The Incubus could father children and was a vampire?"

"Yes. There is mention of it in the story Merlin, but not enough for us to go on. Carlisle is planning to bring home some equipment over the next few days. He wants to make sure everything is alright."

I nodded, resting my head back against his chest. "Do you think this will hurt me?"

"I hope not," was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed into a much needed rest.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Once Bella was asleep I'd thought of going hunting on my own. I needed to take care of the thirst, but my mind was too distracted with all the thoughts of this pregnancy. There was a huge danger in all of this, which was her body being able to carry a child that was part of me. As a species, vampires were nearly impossible to destroy. No human could accomplish that task and my mind took me back to my fight with Victoria. It had been difficult to get her to hold still enough to destroy her because she was so fast. Once she had been distracted by Bella's attempt, ripping her apart hadn't been that difficult. Maybe a better example was James. My brothers took care of him, and Jasper had shared his thoughts during that battle. James had fought back with hundred's of years of experience and it was a tough battle even with Emmett there to help out.

Bella was fragile, like a rose petal drifting toward a bed of nails moving around to rip it apart. Sliding my hand beneath the covers, I let the blanket warm it before I pressed it against her abdomen. I could feel the start of firmness where the baby was beginning to grow, and made myself face what we needed to discuss. This pregnancy was a huge risk to her life, and as much as I wanted to love this child, the thought of my wife being hurt by its development made everything feel conflicted.

For me there was no sleep to refresh my mind, and for the first in a long time, I wished I could sleep to escape my negative thoughts.

Morning came and I'd spent the whole night holding my wife, trying to figure out how to discuss the options we needed to consider. How much that would hurt her, and I wondered if that discussion would push my Bella away.

Her cheek rubbing against my chest drew me back to her, the feel of her soft body in my arms, "Good morning," I whispered when she lifted her head, smiling a moment before she kissed me.

"I love waking up this way, with you holding me."

"I love holding you, watching and feeling as you come out of sleep."

We snuggled for a few minutes both quiet before her stomach growled, "I guess I better get up and get your breakfast started. Eggs?"

She nodded, though when I tried to get up, Bella clung to me.

I leaned back against the pillows, pulling her fully on top of my body, wrapping my arms around her. "We are going to get through this," I told her trying not to think about how much my words would hurt her later.

"I always thought when two people found out they were going to have a baby it would be this magical moment. I feel like all of that is too far away for us."

Her use of the word people to describe me and her nearly took my breath way. Bella had never seen herself clearly or me for that matter. She accepted me on blind faith it seemed, "We are not ordinary, my love." Were we destined for struggle and was the best choice to change her sooner rather than later so she wouldn't have to face all of these worries?

Once she was calm, when we were both collected I got up and lifted her from the bed gently putting her on the ground. "I love you," I told her cupping her face in my hands before kissing her.

Her stomach growled again, and I smiled before leaving her to fix breakfast.

**~*~**

Holding Bella's hand in my own, I walked at a human pace by her side. We were close to the river and it was overcast. It seemed like we had been walking hours instead of a few minutes and I was trying to figure out the best way to broach what needed to be discussed.

"I was thinking about the baby while you were out with Jasper and Emmett hunting. I don't think it's going to be as bad as we think. I mean there might be a risk, but I don't know that I could handle it if something were to happen. The funny thing is we didn't even know yesterday when I woke up."

"Bella, there is great risk. We don't know what this baby will do as it begins to really grow within you. Do you remember what happened our first night when I lost control?" Those were painful memories to think of, but I had to get her to see this.

She stopped walking, looking down at the green grass, "I'm so confused, Edward," she admitted a moment before her arms were around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered stroking my hand against the back of her head. "Bella, we need to talk about what we want to do," I finally stated feeling her body stiffen in my arms.

"Please, don't say what I think you are going to tell me."

"Are you prepared for the complications?" My voice was a little harsher than I'd meant for it to be and I was frustrated because my own emotions were at war. It seemed the idea of this baby had taken a firm hold in my mind and even thinking about terminating this pregnancy felt like betraying my love for my wife and all our love stood for.

The wetness of her tears against my shirt made my resolve waver, but I sucked in a breath of air and continued, "We don't know what will happen, Bella. On the one hand you might make it through this and be fine, but what kind of life will our child have? We have to consider what would happen if Aro were to ever find out," I said. My thoughts had been on the Volturi all last night. Some day they would remember, if Jane hadn't already reminded them. Some day they would come. We would all fight to protect this child, but if they got their hands on a half human half vampire baby, what would happen to our world.

Her sobs shook me to the core and I hated myself for doing this, "We would run. Don't ask me to give up on this baby, Edward," Bella whispered her voice shaking and breath hitching.

I sat us down and cradled her to me, kissing the tears away. "I'm most afraid of losing you," I admitted.

Bella took in a deep breath reaching up to trail her hand down my cheek, "You won't lose me. If you turned me, I wouldn't be a liability and we could keep our baby safe. I don't know how this will work out, but we've been through situations that were harder to face than this," she said, her voice growing stronger.

For a long while I sat holding her, both of us looking at one another as we occasionally touched and kissed. I listened to her heart beat and the unmistakable hum of the child's heart – our child. We both had to work this through and figure out what was best for all of us, but now didn't seem the time as we felt the first drops of rain.

I stood holding her in my arms as I began walking toward the house, never taking my eyes away from Bella's. Tilting my head forward I brushed my lips lightly against hers, "I love you."

Bella smiled into my kiss before reaching up to pull my head closer.

**~*~*~**

**AN: **_Okay I'm a little sooner on the update but I wanted to get this out there. Mac, thanks for the Beta. Everyone else thanks for reading this. Also thanks for all of you who reviewed. Edward's attitude is going to be a little different than what we saw in BD, so please keep that in mind. I'm still trying to keep him close to his character. _

_Carlisle's explanation as to how Edward could get Bella Pregnant was from Stephenies Website on the Q&A page, Also what they said about the Incubus, that came from Twilight itself, and some of it came from what I found on Google. Just wanted to make sure I covered the proper credits. _

_~Ella~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Real**

**Bella's POV**

As I lay in my bed trying to sleep while my husband spent time hunting with his brothers, I tried to deal with everything I was feeling. I missed Edward when he was gone, but noticed that his eyes were dark and insisted that he go hunting while I was still feeling relatively well. We were talking about going on with the move to Hanover, and that choice made sense, but was still hard to consider. I guess the hardest thing I faced was Charlie. Before we found out about the pregnancy, we had plans on going to college and coming back for Christmas. But now that we knew what we did, how was all of that going to work out. A part of me wanted him to know about this, but again there was the how. We didn't know what this baby would be like, and Edward and I were still struggling with the danger this pregnancy might bring. That was another reason I wanted him to go hunting with his brothers, it seemed like we both needed time apart, and I knew if I started feeling bad again, getting him to go would be next to impossible.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts, "Come in."

When it opened Rosalie was there, and I was surprised to see her but then again maybe I shouldn't be.

As I began to sit up she shook her head, "No, stay in bed, I just thought maybe you might want someone to keep you company."

It was strange to have her offering to do that, and I remembered another night when she had come to talk to me. That night I found out about her transformation and the reason why she hadn't voted for me to be a true part of the family, at least the way I'd viewed it at the time, "Company would be a good thing."

She walked over to me and sat down on the mattress facing me, "I was wondering how you were feeling. I know it's none of my business…"

"No, actually I was just thinking about all of this. I never thought about having a child, not even when we talked that last time. My mom always pushed for me to finish school and be established before I considered both things, so I'm still a little freaked out about being pregnant."

Rosalie watched me for a moment and I couldn't read her expression. "I don't think anyone knew it could happen, but I think you will be able to handle what ever comes. You have always been very determined, mostly when it comes to loving my brother. Even after you found out what we were I never understood how you could stay. What I mean is that most humans would turn the other way without looking back."

"I know, but I'm not like most people. I really do love him, I just don't know about having a child."

"You'll have a household of sitters," she said lightly, and we both smiled at that.

"The thing that worries me the most is not so much making it through the pregnancy, because I know I will, but what happens after. I spent most of my childhood taking care of my mother, but actually having a baby to care for who won't be able to do much for itself scares me. I'm also scared because I don't know what this will mean for my relationship with Charlie. I know we have to keep things secret but there is a large part of me that wants him to know his grandchild."

Rosalie took my hand, "As organized as you seem to be, I don't think you will have any problem taking care of your baby, and I also agree with you about the pregnancy. Your body will take care of itself."

After she had gone, I thought a lot about what Rosalie had said both now and the last time we talked. In her time it wasn't so uncommon for women to marry as young as I was and to start a family. What I had to do now was try and push past what my parents wanted for me and figure out what I wanted. Reaching down through the covers I put my hand on my stomach and pressed in. It wasn't as soft as it had once been and I wondered when I'd feel the baby move, and if that would make things any more real for me.

**~*~**

A cool hand pressing against my belly woke me and before Edward could move it away, I held his hand in place, "How was your hunt?"

"Relaxing, I'm glad you insisted on me going," he whispered as I settled my cheek against his chest still keeping his hand where it was.

"I talked with Rose earlier," I began.

"I know," he answered, not saying anything more.

"If I push aside everything Renee told me about being older when starting a family, well I came to realize that having this baby won't be so bad. I feel selfish because I know we will have to do more than most parents to protect it."

I felt his cool breath in my hair and waited, hoping he would respond.

"Bella, I love our baby, but when you're sick and hurting, I have a hard time with my feelings. My natural instinct is to protect you, and I realize that it's not our baby's fault, but I struggle all the same."

"The being sick part would happen even if our baby wasn't half vampire," I pointed out.

My husband pulled his hand away from my stomach, wrapping both arms around me, "I believe even if I were human I'd struggle with the same feelings."

For a few minutes we were quiet before I brought up college, "Do you think we could come back Christmas."

"You would be showing more by then," he pointed out.

"I know, but we could tell Charlie we didn't know until after we moved. I know the risk in telling him Edward, I do, but I really don't want him not to know this baby." It hurt so much to think of him not knowing about this baby, and I felt my heart aching because of it.

"Love, there is more to this than your father knowing you are pregnant. When the baby is born we really don't know how much like me or you he or she will be like," His hand was rubbing over my back, and I had considered that, as well as telling my dad the truth.

I fell asleep before I could think of anything else to add.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

As Bella slept in my arms I considered everything we had talked about. I was well aware of how much she wanted Charlie to be a part of this, but also that it might never come to pass. If my wife made it through this pregnancy there were just too many unknown factors. The baby would likely be more like me than Bella in that it would require blood to drink. Our baby had a beating heart, which was contrary to the information Carlisle had found on the offspring of the Incubus, known as the Cambion, which were born dead.

That was another thing to consider, and one topic I wasn't looking forward to discussing with Bella, at least until Carlisle had more information. If the legends were at any part true would we need to prepare for the possibility of this baby being stillborn? But the Cambion were not really stillborn so much as they were like the Incubus with no heart at all.

My hearing focused on the two most important sounds in my world, Bella's slow steady heart beat and the hum of our baby's heart. While hunting with my brothers, I had discussed with them the conflict of loving this child, and surprisingly Emmett had been sympathetic, instead of cracking jokes. I knew how much Rosalie had once wanted a child, and how much she still wished she could have one. My brother confirmed how hard this was on her, having Bella being able to have something she could not. In turn I was also surprised that Rosalie had talked to my wife while we were gone. Emmett told me that if he were in my shoes he would simply love both of them.

Bella whispered my name and I held her closer shutting my eyes as I focused on the two heart beats, pushing away any other thoughts.

Over the next few days, Bella and I talked a lot about Hanover and she agreed that we should go on and make that move. I was relieved because in that time I'd thought of Jacob Black and the wolves. I'd wondered what would happen if they knew of this. All in all it was much better for us to get on with our lives and take things as they came.

**~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

Now that we'd made the choice to move, I was feeling better. Charlie didn't know anything about the pregnancy, and I hoped by December we might know more about this baby, enough so that maybe he could know. It was a long shot, but I could remain hopeful.

Needing to get a few things packed from my room at Charlie's, I took off in my truck, assuring Edward I wouldn't overdue it. It was sunny, enough so that they couldn't be with me, but again I found myself wanting time alone. When I walked into my old room the first thing my eyes focused on was the rocking chair. It had been mine since I was little and it wasn't all that uncomfortable. I stood still wondering what it would be like to hold my baby in my arms while sitting there. After taking a breath I walked over and sat down placing my hands over my stomach.

I didn't remember anything from when I was little and in Phoenix there was never a rocking chair in my room or any other place. There was an old recliner, but Renee got rid of that a few years before I moved here. I wondered if we could take it with us, and then again maybe not. Charlie probably would jump to conclusions, which he would be right on, and I just wasn't ready for that.

"Bella?"

Jacob's voice startled me back to reality, and I quickly got up and walked over to my bedside table kneeling down to get the old books I loved, "Up here," I yelled.

"Charlie said you guys were leaving for college." Jacob stood at the door as I turned around, in his usual black sweats and nothing more. His hair was a mess and he looked tired, but it was really great to see him.

"Yeah, I am feeling better."

Jacob kept looking at me and I sighed walking over to him. "I'm still human."

"I know, so what changed your mind?" Jacob sounded skeptical and that annoyed me.

"I can enjoy everything I want as a human and what are a few more years?"

Again Jacob just watched me and I sighed before turning away from him, "If all you want is to check to make sure I'm human then you can leave. I'm a big girl Jacob. I'm not so blind now." I never though I was, but he always had.

"Bells, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm also sorry for what I did at your wedding."

His voice was soft and I knew he was hurting again, but I also knew what I'd promised which was never to hurt Edward again, "He's not going to hurt me Jacob," I whispered, turning back around to face him.

"Maybe your right," he conceded.

For a moment we stood watching one another, then he moved toward me and leaned his head forward brushing his lips against my forehead. "Don't forget about me kay?"

In an instant he was gone and I stood there trying to figure out who it was I'd just been talking too, and more specifically if Jacob really was ready to let go of loving me in all the wrong ways.

Knowing that I'd come here for a purpose, I turned back toward my room and began to gather up all the things I wanted to take with me to our new home.

**~*~**

Late that night, we boarded a plane for New Hampshire. Charlie had driven us and Charlie and I barely managed to hold the tears back. He had turned to my husband and shook his hand, telling him to take good care of me before he'd gotten into his car and driven away.

We were flying first class, and there was more than enough room for me to stretch my legs. We promised Carlisle to phone if the vomiting started up again, but so far I felt fine. "So how big is the house?"

"Not as big as the one here. There are two levels and a basement. On the top floor there are three bedrooms; one is a master bedroom with a private bathroom. There is also a full bathroom for everyone else to use. Downstairs there is a family room, a kitchen with a half bath, and a formal room for the piano. The basement is the full size of the house, but I haven't figured out what to do there, maybe you can find something useful for that space," he murmured as he pressed his lips against my temple.

My stomach was churning, but not because of the baby. I was nervous to be starting a new life with my husband. I wasn't worried about us, just how things were going to work out. I'd planned on it just being the two of us, but now had to rethink things for there being three.

_The constant need to go to the bathroom was a part of life with my pregnancy so advanced. So much had happened in such a short time, and so fast that we barely had time to prepare for anything. Rosalie was preparing to carry me to the bathroom but I asked her to let me walk. She put me down and as I stretched, the cup in my hand slipped. I moved to get it when there was an audible rip and horrible pain_

_Everyone around me was frantic and I was twirled around and taken upstairs. The pain was physical and mental as I realized my baby was in trouble, but blood filled my mouth and I couldn't talk. _

"Bella." Edward's soothing voice woke me, and for a moment I didn't know where we were. It was the sound of the planes engines that brought me back to reality, and a moment later I was clinging to him trying my best not to make to much noise as I began to sob.

"Shh, I have you. It was just a dream," he whispered gathering his arms closer around me.

It took a few deep breaths to finally calm myself and I thought about the vivid dream. I'd had some on the Island about a child like Edward, but those had slipped away once my husband and I were more intimate. This dream was different, menacing almost. "I dreamed that I was pregnant," I whispered so soft that I was positive only he was able to hear me, "It happened really fast, only a month and Jacob Seth and Leah broke away from the original pack because Sam and the others wanted to hurt our baby."

At my words, I felt Edward's arms stiffen around me, and it was my turn to comfort him. "It's okay, it was just a dream, but they were on our side. I got up to use the bathroom and I was drinking blood," I said in wonder, hoping that it never came to pass. "My placenta detached and the baby couldn't get any air, it was kicking me and making me bleed. Our baby was dying," I whispered feeling my body shutter at the thought.

We were both quiet, though Edward would occasionally hum my lullaby. I didn't know what that dream meant, but it scared me. I hoped there wouldn't be any more like them any time soon and managed to drift off to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes we had landed, and the plane was already at the gate. Beside me Edward was on his feet getting our things from the overhead compartments, and I hated myself for telling him about that dream. If our baby was able to hurt me, how could I convince him not to blame our little one?

"I was just about to wake you," he said, grinning at me as I looked up at him.

He reached out and I took his hand letting him pull me to my feet. There weren't very many people left in first class, and enough room for others to move past us as I felt the first wave of nausea hit.

Edward had a barf bag ready and I sank into the seat as the heaving began again. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as the heaving continued, hearing a woman's voice asking if she could get me anything.

In a moment Edward was placing something in my hand and I realized it was one of those nausea tablets Carlisle had prescribed. Grateful, and once I'd rinsed my mouth out, I stuck it under my tongue, shutting my eyes.

This time a man came, likely the pilot asking us if there was anything he could do. Edward asked him to give us a few minutes and he agreed to do that.

"I hate this," I grumbled once the tablet had dissolved.

"We'll get you home and into bed, hopefully that will help," He answered sitting beside me.

"I didn't mean to upset you by telling that dream."

"Bella, worrying won't help," he reminded and I sighed, feeling a little better.

Once I was more capable of moving without getting sick we left the plane and headed for baggage claim.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

While Bella slept, I sat on the edge of the bed finishing my conversation with Carlisle. "Do you think that dream holds any truth, aside from what she said about everything being accelerated?"

"That is not an easy question to answer. The circumstances of this pregnancy don't fit the legends of the Cambion in that they developed within a month of conception. Bella by all counts is at ten weeks, far past what the legends says," Carlisle explained.

Keeping my eyes shut, I sighed, "As the baby develops do you think it will be strong enough to hurt her?"

"The vampire genes should be the more dominant, but why don't we cross that bridge if it comes to pass. In the mean time I need you to make sure you keep her hydrated. If the fever comes back I want you to call me. Esme and I are starting to get things ready for the move to Hanover, and we should be out there in a few weeks."

That surprised me, and I opened my eyes, "I thought you would be going to Denali," I said.

"We will go at a later time. I don't want to be to far away in case Bella needs more specialized care, and I want to be established by the time this baby arrives."

How had I gone from not loving this baby to wanting to see our child have a fighting chance? It was funny how love worked in that way. Once the conversation was finished, I clicked off the phone, shutting my eyes as I focused again on the two heart beats. Bella was strong, but I wasn't sure if she would be strong enough to endure nine months of carrying my child.

The next afternoon, the movers arrived with my Piano. Bella was asleep again, having woken up several times last night dreaming of our child. She told me we had a girl in her dreams, and that our baby grew at an alarming rate, but wouldn't say anything more than that. By the way her heart would beat when she was telling me about the dreams, I knew there were things she was holding back.

Once the Piano was set up, I began to tune it hoping that the noise wouldn't wake my wife. Tuning it didn't take much of my time and once it was ready I began to play my wife's lullaby while listening to her steady breathing upstairs. My fingers glided across the ivory with practiced ease and as I was about to start into the third verse, Bella's heart rate began to speed up and I heard her moving around in the bed.

A second later I was there, kissing her cheek. My wife opened her eyes, "You didn't love our baby," she whispered wrapping her arms around my shoulders and neck as tight as she possibly could.

"Shh, was it because of what you said about the baby hurting you?"

I felt her head nod once and shifted her so that I could lie on my back, and her body was resting next to me. "Bella, I am afraid of what this pregnancy will do to you as it advances, but I'm already in love with this little one. I tried not to be, but this one is a part of you."

"But if the baby hurts me?"

"It will be hard to face, but maybe Carlisle and I can figure out a way to help so that it won't hurt you."

My wife was quiet for a few moments, "I wish there was more to see about this dream, but the same parts keep replaying in my mind."

"Maybe it's time to find something else to think about. You haven't seen much of the house," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I think I can manage getting up to do that," she answered.

Once on her feet, Bella looked around our room as I opened the shutters.

"It's bigger than your room."

"I thought we could use more space."

After Bella had dressed I took her hand and led her down the hall showing her the full bath. I led her past the banister to the other side where there were two doors. "We need to figure out what to do with these two," I said as she glanced in the larger one.

"I want to make one room for the baby, but I'm afraid of doing that. I feel like it would be bad luck, like if we get too excited something would happen."

Once we finished the grand tour of the house, Bella sat at the island while I began getting things out for her lunch.

"When are you going to hunt?"

"I think later tonight, but I want to see how you do first," I answered, piling some roast beef on a piece of wheat bread.

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you that me being pregnant still doesn't feel real? I know you can hear the heartbeat, but I don't. I can feel that my tummy isn't as soft, but I still can't put my mind around this completely."

With her sandwich done, I set it in front of her before taking the chair to her left, "You're not crazy, it didn't feel real to me until I realized that the humming I'd been hearing was the beat of our baby's heart. We have a lot to think about and adjust too, but I think we will be fine.

Bella only nodded as she began to eat slowly at first to make sure it would all sit and faster when she was sure it would. Our room was the only one we really needed ready for use. The other two rooms could wait.

**~*~**

After spending a full day exploring the vast property around our house, as well as showing Bella the house that Carlisle and Esme would eventually occupy, my wife was exhausted. We had been trying to watch a movie, but when Bella kept falling asleep I shut the TV off and stood bringing her to her feet before cradling her in my arms.

"I'm really not that tired," she mumbled as I made my way to our room. As she said that, her eyes never opened and she settled her cheek more firmly against my chest.

In our room I started to lay her on the bed but she opened her eyes wanting to stand up. Once I was sure she was balanced I let her go. She went into our bathroom and I sat on the bed waiting, glad that she wasn't sick again. I'd made sure she had plenty of water to drink today and hoped if we kept on that she would be fine.

Once my wife was dressed for bed and under the covers, I settled in bed next to her. I began to hum her lullaby as she snuggled closer to me, and made sure the electric blanket was securely around her. Just as she was about to drift asleep, Bella gasped and grabbed my hand pulling it against her abdomen. At first I didn't feel anything, but then there was a flutter against the palm of my hand. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it just feels strange," she said, her voice full of excitement. There was more fluttering and I moved my arms away from her and sat up pulling the covers back. Gently I pulled her shirt up moving to place my cheek against her tummy. I felt Bella place her hand on my head at the same time I felt the fluttering against my cheek. The range of emotions I felt, were mixed between excitement and extreme worry. Bella was only just ten weeks along and barely showing. It wasn't uncommon for a woman to feel their baby this early, but it still concerned me. Before sliding her shirt down I placed my lips on her stomach, glancing up at her.

My wife had a smile on her face and she looked radiant, "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Not this early, but I wouldn't worry," I said keeping my voice carefully controlled as my thoughts took me to her dreams. If she was feeling the baby kicking now, how would it be in a few months, but I couldn't think that right now.

Once I was settled back against the pillows Bella settled back in my arms. "I'm afraid, Edward," she admitted.

"Of your dreams?"

My wife nodded. "I don't want you to hate the baby, but there was a time that you started to love our little one. See, you were able to hear its thoughts not long before we had it. Our baby could understand what you were saying and stopped hurting me."

"You don't need to worry about how I feel," I assured, rubbing my hand down her back as I pulled her closer. "I love both of you, but right now you need to rest,"

It only took a few minutes before my wife was in a deep sleep, and without moving away from her I reached over and took the phone. "Carlisle, we felt the baby move," I said softly, knowing my father could hear me.

"Did it hurt her?"

"No, it was just a fluttering, but this is too early."

"Some women who have had more than one child start to feel the movement around the twelfth week, but I think you might be right. I'll book a flight for tomorrow," he began.

"No, I think she will be alright at least for now. She told me more about her dreams, and said that the baby got to a point where it could hear and understand me even before it was born. I want to love this child, but I don't know if I can. If it starts hurting her, how do I deal with that?" It was hard to think about not loving something that was so much a part of the woman I loved.

"We will figure this out, son," Carlisle promised, and I agreed to take things one day at a time, but knew that was going to be more difficult once more things started to happen with this pregnancy and the woman I loved.

**~*~*~**

**A/N: **_**Mac**, thanks for the Beta as usual. Everyone, thanks so much for all the great reviews. I wasn't sure about writing this because it totally goes against all that happened in BD, but I've gotten lots of great feed back and I'm happy for that. Thanks for all of the reviews and for reading this. I realize that the baby moving as early as it did isn't the norm, and what I found online and what I know from a friend who is expecting, is that the moving can be felt by moms who have had more than one right arond twelve weeks which is what I based that on. _

More soon, thanks again for reading and Reviewing

**~Ella~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_This is where we go from T to M. There is a sex scene in this, and my beta reader thought I should warn you guys up front. Bella is twelve weeks along, and I tried not to be too graphic, but if you guys think it's too graphic then let me know and I'll tone it down. I don't want to get myself kicked off this site._ _Thanks in advance for reading this and again thanks for all the fantastic reviews. Next update won't be until Next Sunday or that weekend. _

**Chapter 4: Married Life**

**Edward's POV**

Leaving Bella to go hunt was still something I struggled with, even though my family was now here in the other house. I was glad I didn't need to hunt everyday, but the times when I was gone were the most difficult. Jasper and Emmett always accompanied me, and did their best to try and lighten my mood, but it wasn't easy for them either. Nothing new was happening with the pregnancy. The baby still kicked, but it wasn't harming my wife and for that I was grateful. Bella was sleeping more during the day, but Carlisle said it was due to the nature of the pregnancy and most likely the best thing she could do.

"Emmett, don't you think the bear has had enough?" I called out as my brother ducked when the bear he was tormenting took a swing at him. I had already finished off the bear I had killed, and was hoping my brother would hurry things along.

When Emmett turned to me to say something, the angry bear lunged at him and the two fell, rolling around on the ground until Emmett finally went for the kill. I suddenly wondered about my child, and what it would be like when it was time for my little one to learn this skill. It would most likely be something the baby would have to learn, but it was difficult to picture, much like it was with Bella once she was turned.

Moments later Emmett finished with his bear and stood triumphant as he always did. "It makes this more entertaining," he said as he grabbed the bear by the foot and pulled him over to my kill. At that same moment Jasper came over to the clearing with his kill, and I was glad that it was time to go.

"They would call," Jasper said, sensing my mood.

"I realize that, but it doesn't make it any easier to be here." Once we had disposed of the carcasses, we began to run back toward the main family house where my wife was resting.

When we arrived, I found Bella in one of the offices working on her latest assignment. She was taking classes from home, and seemed focused. I walked behind her and gently laid my hand on her shoulder. Bella leaned her cheek against it, "How is your studying coming along?"

"Not too bad. It's more of a challenge than anything in high school, but I'm not complaining. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with all of this. Once you change me I won't be able to really study, and I've been thinking," she said as she spun around to face me.

"About?" I asked when she didn't answer.

"When you change me how is that going to affect the baby? I'll be out of control, and if it's for a long time I won't be able to go near her or him," my wife pointed out, her voice full of sudden sorrow.

I knelt down and pulled her into my arms. "I'm not sure you will want to hurt our child. I've been thinking about that for the rest of us, and I would think that a baby who was part vampire wouldn't be appealing to us in that way," I said.

"If I stayed human would the baby want me in that way?"

"In the same way I don't think our baby would want to harm you."

Bella pressed her lips against my neck, "I just want this all to work out, and I don't know what will happen."

"What ever happens we will be in this together."

Once we were both a little more calm, I moved slightly away from her, "How long has it been since you had anything to eat or drink?"

"Long enough, I think I'm ready for a break."

Carefully, I pulled her to her feet and held Bella's hand as we walked together down to the first level. Esme was already in the kitchen fixing some soup and a sandwich for my wife. As I sat at the table with Bella, I thought about how much I enjoyed referring to her as my wife, and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I told her, kissing her before she could press for more information. By the time we were done kissing, her food was in front of her, and Bella began to eat while giving me a disapproving look.

**~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

Having Edward happy made my life so much easier and less stressful. I was working on keeping relaxed because I found that when I worried that made me get sick. He had been smiling about something and continued to do so as I ate my soup. "You know it's not nice to keep secrets," I pointed out.

"It's not so much a secret," he began. "I like thinking about the fact that you are my wife."

I felt my cheeks getting warm, and when he brushed the back of his fingers over my left cheek, I shut my eyes. "I need to eat, but you aren't making that very easy for me."

The chair being pulled back got my attention, "Wait, what are you doing?"

My husband smiled at me, "Leaving so I won't be a distraction."

Before he could do that, I reached out and grabbed him, "You need to stay here," I growled, and he laughed making my cheeks blush again.

"Edward, you let her eat," Esme admonished, and my husband grinned as he sat back down.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Once my husband was behaving, I continued to eat my lunch needing seconds again, and wondering why I wasn't any bigger. I was twelve weeks now and barely had anything to show for it. Carlisle still couldn't get an ultrasound of the baby, but said that sometimes if a baby sat further back, the weight gain wasn't as noticeable at first.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he reached out and took my free hand.

"I'm trying not to think," I admitted as I took the last bite of soup before grabbing the other half of my sandwich.

"I wish I could attend just one class, but I'm afraid of that," I was beginning to realize the more pregnant I became the less I was going to be able to do. I really did want to attend class, but my energy level was so low that I doubt I'd stay awake long enough to get anything out of it.

My husband sat quietly, watching me as I finished my sandwich, "When the baby gets here and if you want to stay human, if that is possible, there shouldn't be any reason why you couldn't attend class."

"Only I would feel guilty about being there and not being here for our baby," It was all so confusing that at times I got headaches along with the nausea. I still didn't know what it was going to be like to have a baby, not that I wasn't thrilled by the idea of holding a part of my husband in my arms, but the idea of being a mother was still very new to me.

"Why don't we head back," Edward suggested a little later as I took my plate to the sink and rinsed it out.

Before I had a chance to answer, Alice came in holding out some pieces of cloth, as well as paint samples. I told her that she could decorate the baby's room and now that she had my permission she was planning away.

"What do you think of this color for the walls," she asked, holding out a splotch of pastel yellow, "And this for the curtains?" The fabric was lace and beautiful, but more for a girl than a boy. I'd dreamed about two babies since becoming married, a boy and a girl, and I didn't know which I would have. "Alice if this is a boy, I don't think he'd like the lace curtains."

My sister wasn't deterred at all, "We can always figure something out for that later," she said dancing away as I shook my head, turning to face my husband.

He said he liked thinking of me as his wife and I had to admit that I enjoyed thinking of him in terms of my husband, "Was it right to let her be in charge?"

Instead of answering me, Edward tilted his head forward and in a moment his lips were pressing gently into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to him until he eased away from me.

"Let's go home," he said, his voice husky with desire.

It had been a while since we had done anything other than kiss, and I hoped this time around my body would behave.

**~*~**

My body was more than willing to cooperate this time and as Edward pulled my shirt over my head, I felt my heart beating just a little faster. My husband reached behind me easily unfastening my bra while at the same time pressing his cool lips at the base of my throat.

Tilting my head back, I tried to remember how to breathe as his lips moved from the base of my throat down to the area between my breasts. Edward's hands moved down my back sending a chill through me, but not because I was cold. He was still mostly dressed, but I wasn't going to have any of that and moved my hand from my sides to against his chest. My fingers worked quickly to unbutton his shirt, and I gasped as his lips brushed over the nipple on my right breast. In the back of my mind I wondered about doing this, but as his mouth covered my breast, I forgot about anything other than what my husband was doing, and what my hands were now feeling.

I rubbed them against his chest, lower until my fingers found the edge of the slacks he was wearing. I unfastened the button feeling heat gathering at the center of my stomach and spreading down. Finally I got his pants undone and slid my hands into them. Edward pulled away from my breast and I heard his growl of desire, feeling the heat centering between my legs.

Edward pulled me into his arms crushing his lips against mine. I parted my mouth and he dipped his tongue into mine while lifting me up and settling me on our bed, leaning me back until he was hovered over me. Most of the time he looked to be sure I was ready for him, but our need was too great. He pushed my legs apart still managing to be careful and in one quick move his full length was inside of me.

My body had gotten used to the feel of him and quickly responded as he began to slide out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to hold him where he was, but my husband kept moving slowly out of me.

Just when I thought he was going to slip all the way out, Edward slid back into me and I shut my eyes gasping out at the way my body tightened around him.

His lips were gentler against mine and when he moved his head away from me, while remaining inside of me, I looked up at him.

"Are you…alright?" he managed.

All I could do was nod reaching for him, needing his lips back against mine. Edward pulled away only a little before moving back into me, and kept up that rhythm while at the same time sliding his arms under my shoulders, cradling his hands at the back of my head as he moved his kisses from my lips to my right cheek and to my ear. He nibbled on my ear lobe and I felt my body contract around his length.

He licked around the shell of my ear blowing into it as I felt another contraction, and moved my legs further up his back. Edward pushed deeper inside of me, lengthening his thrusts until he pulled almost all the way out before sinking back inside of me.

My walls were contracting around him and the tension began to build as my breath became more labored. Edward knew exactly when I was about to orgasm and began to move into me more forcefully. We completed at the same time and he sank on top of me resting there only a second before his hands moved down cupping my bottom. In a moment I was resting fully atop of him, and we were still together. I felt the throb of his erection, but was too spent to react. My body should have been cold by now, but it wasn't, though when he pulled the blankets over us I became more relaxed and barely notice when he slipped from within me.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

There wasn't any guilt or worry over the time I'd spend making love to my wife. We had both needed the release, and as she slept beside me I felt at peace for the first time in a long while. There were still many unknowns ahead of us, but our love seemed to be the only sure thing. Her questions earlier today began to cloud my mind and I wasn't sure what would happen once the baby got here.

When Bella agreed to let Alice decorate the room I'd been unsure, but once my sister began that project and I saw how happy my wife was, that choice seemed better for both of us. I'd talked to Carlisle about the Cambion being born without a heart beat, and he recalled the legends, adding on that it wasn't until their seventh year when they gained full ability.

My thoughts took me to the immortal children, something I was loath to tell Bella about. Would our child be that way, thirsting for blood enough so that we would fear the Volturi? I'd be damned if I'd ever let them know.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

Bella lifted her head from my chest. "Do you think getting books on how to take care of a baby would help me deal with my fears? Would that kind of thing even work for our child?"

Sometimes it amazed me how in tune we were to one another's thoughts. I reached out and brushed the hair from the right side of her face. "I think we both might get something out of reading them," I said, willing to do what ever she needed to feel comfortable.

"I wish we could just go at this like a normal couple without having to worry about what will come next."

"Why can't we? Bella, we can spend the next six months worrying, or we can prepare ourselves as best we can for when our baby gets here," I felt strongly about that. Worry was only going to make it worse and we just needed to step back and take each day with each new experience as it came.

**~*~**

The next morning it was raining. Bella and I spent time in bed kissing and cuddling, and we marveled at the feel of our baby moving around. My wife said the kicks weren't much different than when she first began to feel them, and I was hopeful that somehow those dreams she had were nothing more than something made up of the anxiety she was dealing with.

As she sat at the table eating, my cell went off, "Good morning, Alice," I said as Bella smiled up at me.

"She's eating," I answered, but already my wife was reaching for the phone.

"Here she is."

Once she had the phone, I headed for the sink to finish cleaning up already knowing what my sister had planned; hoping Bella might go along with it.

"Shopping has never been my favorite thing," I heard her saying as I put the dirty dishes in the washer.

There were several moments of silence before Bella agreed to go with Alice, Rosalie and Esme to shop for baby things. My sisters had discussed this with me while Bella was upstairs at the other house studying. They wanted to make her feel better about all of this, but I hadn't been sure shopping was the way.

She hung up as I brought her another glass of water, "They want me to baby shop."

"Do you want to go?"

"A part of me does. I need to face the fact that we are in this for life, not that I look at it as a bad thing, but I'm still trying to get used to this."

I knew exactly how she felt and kissed her cheek before taking her plate.

An hour later everyone left and after I finished with the kitchen, I headed over to the other house to speak with Carlisle. My main concern was that the baby would be uncontrollable like the immortal children, and my father was the only one who really knew of that time with any great detail. I'd told Bella not to worry, that we needed to take each day as it came, but I wanted to be prepared for anything.

**~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived in Boston, I was surprised. I'd thought we would be shopping in Hanover, but Alice explained that there were boutiques specializing in baby things.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked me as she turned around. She was in the front passenger seat, and had been keeping tabs on me, which was nice. Since the wedding, and even before, my relationship with Renee hadn't been as close and I found that we were drifting apart. Having Esme fuss over me wasn't such a bad thing.

"I'm feeling fine," I admitted as Alice parked the car in a parking garage. When we got out of the car I pulled on my jacket as a gust of wind blew past me. Alice already seemed to know where we were going and she and Rose lead the way while I hung behind them with Esme at my left side.

"Esme, do you mind me asking you something?"

"Not at all," she answered.

I was aware that she had lost a child and was reluctant to ask, but took a breath and began, "Were you worried when you knew you were going to have a baby?"

My mother-in-law didn't hesitated on answering, "I think all expectant mothers go through some form of worry, and I may have too, but for the most part I was very excited to be having a baby. It's still difficult to remember that time with my son because it was so brief, but I remember how right my life was the first time I heard him cry." Her voice had grown soft and I felt my heart ache for her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you think about that," I began, but she took my hand.

"I don't mind remembering, Bella, even if it is still painful. All of us are very excited about this baby, but you have to make sure to let us know when you need some privacy. It's going to be difficult not to be there at every moment," she said, smiling at me as I looked her way.

"I think having all of you around will make things easier, but I don't know how this will all work out. If the baby is more like Edward, or if I am too weak to go on and we have to take care of my needs," I sighed shutting my eyes.

"No one will let you go through this alone, and I don't think you need to worry about what happens if Edward has to turn you."

We arrived at the first small boutique and for now that discussion was at an end. Alice took my hand and led me over to the area where they sold the baby furniture, and I remembered some of my dream. Our daughter had slept in a crib made of rot iron. She was strong enough to need that, and I wondered if buying furniture before we knew what the baby was going to be like was wise.

"What to you think of this one Bella?" Alice was saying, bringing me back to the present. My sister was standing in front of a crib that was circular, and I'd never seen one like it. As I began to really examine it, another one caught my eye and I walked to it placing my hand on the safety bar. The crib was wooden, but the design was similar to the crib in my dream. It was a Venetian crib, and I didn't even want to know what the cost would be.

"I like this, Bella," Rosalie said as she came over to my side.

"I had a dream about what it would be like to have this baby, and the crib in my dream was similar to this one. It had the rounded headboards, and the fancy joint work like this one," I whispered, wondering if this were real.

Alice stood at my other side, "Do you want me to add this to our list?"

"It's got to be expensive," I said. I knew my family had unlimited resources but the thought of buying such a fancy crib when we didn't know what to expect with this baby was hard to stomach.

"Don't worry about that," Esme assured me.

I turned around looking at her for a moment, "What ever we spend in here I really don't want to know."

They all agreed and we went on looking at rocking chairs and other things. All of it still felt so surreal, and I tried to imagine my baby sleeping in that crib, or me rocking my baby in one of the many chairs I sat in. My worries also began to grow because of the vivid memories of my dream. The baby there whose name I'd never really known hadn't stayed little for very long.

By the time we arrived at the third shop, I was so overwhelmed by it all, that I was beginning to feel sick. Alice was the one who noticed first and without a word she guided me to a chair. "Its okay, Bella, are you ready to go home? Rosalie, Esme, and I can always do the rest on our own," she was saying, but my head was swimming with images from my dreams and what we had done today. All of the sudden I knew what I needed and fought back the tears. "I need Edward," I whispered, knowing that they could hear me over the noise from the shop.

It was the first time I realized just how much being with him kept me centered and calm. All of the old fears from the time he left crept up, and I was glad Alice had my hand and Rose and Esme were surrounding me as we walked. When we got to the car, Alice held on to me while Rosalie opened the door. She helped me slip inside and moved in next to me wrapping her arms around me as I took in several deep breaths.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle and I had just finished discussing the Immortal Children when my phone began to ring. As I pulled it out of my pocket I felt better than I had about this pregnancy than ever before. We had both sat down and looked at everything from a medical and genetic stand point, and agreed that because this child was part human the likelihood of it being out of control and unable to learn was highly improbable.

"Alice?" Before my sister could talk I heard Bella's sobs and the good mood I had been in melted away. "What happened?"

"I think she was overwhelmed. Bella, can you talk to Edward?"

I heard the phone being passed around before I heard Bella's intake of breath. "Shh," I whispered as I walked outside and leaned against the house, wanting to be there instead of here.

"I'm so stupid," she managed. I waited but she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Why would you think that," I asked, concerned by how upset she was.

"It was just shopping, nothing more and I'm a blubbering mess." Her words came frantically before she took another few breaths, "I just kept thinking about those dreams, and how much I missed you, and it all just happened so fast." When she began to cry again I pushed away from the house. The phone transferred hands and it was Esme.

"How far away are you?"

"At least another hour," she answered.

Once I knew which road they were traveling on, I began to run. I couldn't wait an hour while my wife was this upset and I felt guilty for not going with them. As I ran, what Bella said about the dreams concerned me. It wasn't what she saw, but how much she was hanging on to them. Somehow I needed to make her realize that those dreams were not factual, but that wouldn't be easy.

When I arrived on the same road they were traveling on I phoned Alice and told her which mile marker I was closest to. I stayed behind some trees, pulling at my hair until I finally heard the motor from the BMW Rosalie drove. It had a distinctive purr thanks to her tuning, and once the car was pulled over and no one else was around I moved quickly to get in.

Bella wasn't as upset, but came right into my arms the moment the door was shut.

"I'm sorry," she began, but I put my finger over her lips.

"You have nothing in the world to be sorry for," She sighed and her breathing returned to normal after a few minutes.

"We found a crib," she whispered as I rested my cheek atop her head.

"What is it like?"

"It's really fancy, kind of like the one in my dream, but I didn't want it because of that. I just could see the baby there, but I started to think about my dreams…"

Again I put my finger over her lips, "Bella, somehow you have to push those dreams away. There is little truth in them. Carlisle and I talked a great deal about the baby today, and we think the human genes will play a huge role in all of this. Our baby will likely need blood as part of his or her diet, but the fact that it's growing at a normal rate leads us to believe that the blood lust won't be there." It was hard to put it into terms my wife would understand, but I felt her relaxing in my arms as I explained everything.

When we got to our house, and after Bella and I said goodbye to our family I led her inside to the kitchen ready to fix her something to eat but she stopped me, "I think I want to do this," she said smirking at me as she walked to the refrigerator. It was as if her upset had not occurred, and I realized just how much she needed me. Being needed was something new for me, because Bella was so independent, but given the circumstances of this pregnancy, I could understand her feelings, because I felt more centered with her by my side than when she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christmas **

**Bella's POV**

The strong fluttering in my stomach combined with hunger woke me from a deep sleep. As my foggy mind began to clear, I heard Edward humming his lullaby while feeling something cool rubbing against the newly forming lump where our baby was. I could still wear things like my sweats and larger sweat shirts, but my tight jeans no longer fit me and Alice was already talking about maternity clothes, something I didn't want to think about or discuss.

"When will our baby hear you?" I asked as I felt another nudge on my left side. As I felt that movement, Edward's hand slid over to that side. I opened my eyes gazing down at him, glad that so far he wasn't afraid, or at least he wasn't letting me know if he was.

"Usually by the twentieth week, but our baby might start hearing us earlier," he said as he pulled my long shirt back over my stomach before settling in our bed next to me.

"What time is it?"

"Half past seven, how about some breakfast?"

"I think that's why this one is kicking me," I admitted as he sat up and held out his hand. It was strange not having to worry about studying anymore. I'd already taken all my finals and all that was left was to wait for the grades.

Once I was on my feet and sure I wasn't going to fall over them, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite pair of gray sweats. "I think I'll call Charlie today," I said as I pulled my sweats over my belly. My father had called, and already knew we weren't coming for Christmas, something I'd agonized over until I made myself sick. The last thing I wanted was to lose contact with him, but right now we weren't taking any risks.

"I'm sure the chief would be happy to hear from you," my husband agreed as I pulled on my warm sweat shirt before taking his hand. As we walked into the kitchen, I looked out the window. I saw a winter wonderland and dropped my husband's hand. Last night it had been sleeting, but now huge flakes of snow were falling.

Like I did so much of the time now, I tried to imagine showing this to our baby. By next Christmas it wouldn't just be Edward and me, though I didn't know how that would all play out and quickly thought of something else before I started to worry.

My attention was pulled away from the snowy outdoors as I heard the sound of crackling bacon. The smell made my mouth water, and my stomach began to grumble. So far my appetite was still good, and thankfully the nausea was for the most part in the past. While my husband cooked for me, I got my plate and utensils setting them at the table before I went back for the cup. While reaching for the cup I felt our little one being active again. I rubbed my hand over my small bump amazed at how much our baby liked to move around.

While I was eating breakfast, with Edward in the seat next to me, we heard Alice announcing her presence at our front door. In a moment she was beside the table with snow flakes still in her dark hair.

I took another bite of eggs looking from her to my husband hating when they left me out of the conversation, "Alice?"

"Well, since there is only a week left before Christmas, I thought maybe you would want to go with us to find a tree."

I'd thought of that, and wasn't looking forward to driving into town. "I get so tired," I pointed out.

"It won't take long. There are several trees in the forest between our houses which we could use," Alice informed.

My gaze went from my sister to my husband, "We can cut one down?"

"That won't be a problem," Edward assured me as I felt the baby finally settling down.

After I'd bundled up, wearing the new boots Alice had ordered for me, we headed outside. A blast of cold wind hit my face and I shuttered wondering if going with them was such a good idea. I recalled the last time it had been so cold and quickly shut off that stream of thought. We didn't have to go too far into the forest before we found the perfect tree. It took Edward four swings with an axe to bring it down and once that was done I walked ahead of Edward and Alice, eager to get inside where it was warm.

A little later a fire was burning in the fireplace in our family room, and Alice and I were sorting through the ornaments she and I had ordered on line. All of them were handmaid and really pretty. "Do you normally celebrate Christmas?" I asked as I put a hook into a wooden plane with two bears piloting.

"Not in the traditional way, but now that we have you, and the baby, I think traditional will be the way we go."

I nodded as I picked up a round ornament made out of delicate crystal, "Are you putting a tree up at the other house?" When she smiled at me I knew the answer and felt excited about spending my first Christmas with my new family. I still wished Charlie could be a part of it and refused to let go of the hope that once the baby was born, and we knew more about whom he or she would be, he could join us.

The only thing that worried me was the presents I knew they were going to get for me. Even though I was now a part of the family, the feeling that I didn't really belong still haunted me. I'd been struggling with accepting what ever came on Christmas morning and told everyone that they should get presents for the baby and not me. Somehow I knew they would still shop for me, and I'd just have to try and get through it without getting overwhelmed.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

It was evident even as my wife slept that she was aware of the movement our baby was making. While Bella slept I pressed my lips to her abdomen singing softly to our child, hoping that very soon our voices would be able to calm our little acrobat down. I felt another nudge against my lips and at the same time Bella shifted, sighing. "You need to let your momma sleep," I said placing my hand firmly over the small lump that was our child.

Morning was quickly approaching and I wasn't certain how Bella would react. Reigning Alice in had never been easy and even with threats of dismantling her Porsche, my sister still went way overboard. Everyone in our family was excited to be celebrating Christmas with my wife, and I hoped eventually Bella wouldn't feel so out of place.

As our little one finally began to calm down, the first rays of sunlight began to shine through our window. My wife stirred next to me and I kissed her lips as she opened her eyes. "Merry Christmas." My words brought a smile to her face, and for the next few minutes we were perfectly content to stay where we were beneath the warm confines of the electric blanket and thick comforter.

"I guess we should get up," Bella said after another few minutes of cuddling and kissing.

"We don't have to just yet," I told her as I brushed her soft brown hair behind her left ear.

My wife was suddenly quiet and I gazed into her eyes, unable to figure out what she was thinking.

"How overboard did Alice go?"

"It's pretty bad," I admitted and she sighed.

"Most of it's for the baby right?"

"And some for you and the rest of us too," I reminded. Bella and I had gone into town to pick out gifts for the rest of the family, and my wife had enjoyed that part.

When she was ready we got up, and once Bella was dressed in something comfortable and warm we headed downstairs. I fixed her breakfast as she gazed out at the white winter wonderland and sat with her while she ate. While I was washing the dishes she wiped off the counter-tops and table, avoiding going into our family room where the tree waited with all the presents.

We sat in the front room and I played some Christmas songs for Bella while we waited for my family to arrive. Once they were all present and accounted for Alice placed her hands over Bella's eyes. I'd known before they got here that she wanted to take Bella upstairs first, and wasn't sure how my wife would react to what my sister was about to show her.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let you slip. We are at the stairs so you need to step up."

Bella's heart was beating fast and I walked behind her keeping my hand on her shoulder. When we arrived at the top of the stairs Alice guided her to one of the spare rooms, the one Bella had picked out for our baby to use. Alice uncovered her eyes at the closed door and my wife backed against me.

Knowing that Bella was far too nervous to open the door, I reached past her and turned the knob. The room was dark so Alice went ahead of us and flipped on a light. My sister and the rest of the family had kept their thoughts from me, so I was as taken with the room as my wife was. The bare white walls were now the softest shade of pastel green and the white carpeted floor had been stripped down to the original wood beneath. The crib Bella had described to me the day she had gotten so overwhelmed was beneath the large window across from where we stood at the door.

My wife moved away from me to stand at the center of the room. I followed her gaze to the book shelf I'd put up upon Alice's request when the paint had dried before anything more had been moved in. There were all sorts of books lining the shelves all from literary artists from **Hans Christian Anderson**, to **Kipling**.

Bella's gaze shifted again to the hand carved wooden hobby horse next to the book shelf, and from there to the rocking chair so much like the one in Bella's room at Charlie's.

When I arrived at Bella's side she came into my arms and I held her for a moment as we both got a grip on our emotions. My wife moved away from me going over to Alice to hug her, "Thank you, this is so wonderful," Bella whispered.

"I hoped you would like this," Alice stated proudly.

After that we headed downstairs to the Christmas tree and my wife managed to get through the morning without too much upset. By lunch she was asleep on the sofa, her head resting on my lap as the rest of our family began to gather up their presents to leave. "Alice," I said softly before my sister could go.

When she arrived in front of me I held out my hand, "I can't thank you enough for the room," I whispered mindful of my wife so close to us.

"I hope that having that ready will give Bella something to look forward too, both of you for that matter." Jasper came to stand behind her and after I hugged Alice they left as did everyone else.

Just as I was about to stand and carry Bella upstairs she opened her eyes with a start, "What is it?"

"I haven't felt the baby move since this morning," Bella stated as I helped her sit up.

Typically our little one was very active until after lunch, but given the amount of excitement and emotion Bella had gone through this morning I wasn't concerned, "We had a big morning," I pointed out placing my hand over the slight lump of her stomach.

Her heart beat returned to normal and she leaned into my arms, "Seeing that room brought everything into place for me," Bella admitted, "I'm also wondering how much use we are going to get out of that room."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused by her statement.

My wife lifted her head away from me turning so that we could see one another, "Do you think anyone is going to let the baby sleep there when all of you don't need to sleep and can hold our little one?"

Suddenly I understood what she was saying and considered that. It was difficult for me not to lay with my wife all night, watching her sleep. When we had our baby with us, could I honestly agree to leaving him or her in that giant room alone, or even in the bassinet Rosalie and Emmett had gotten that would stay in our room. I liked having Bella right next to me, and I had a feeling my wife was correct in her assumption, "You may be right," I answered as she smiled before leaning back into my arms.

**~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I heard the TV going and some sort of game was playing in the background. Other voices were present and as I opened my eyes Edward was kneeling next to the sofa. The look on his face was one of worry and for a moment I didn't know why he would be worrying. That was when I realized that I'd woken up on my own without our baby's movement disturbing my sleep. Carlisle was approaching us and I shot up, "Why isn't the baby moving?"

My husband sat down on the sofa and pulled me into his arms, "Love, we think one part of the dream you had was correct," he began and I knew without him saying it what our baby needed. In my dream I liked drinking blood. Thinking about that now caused the nausea to hit full force and Carlisle had a bowl ready for me as I began to heave.

I shut my eyes willing myself to be strong. If our child needed blood then I couldn't deny that. "I don't want to see," I whispered feeling clammy and uneasy.

"Edward, promise me that if the baby gets stronger and if the kicking hurts me you will still love her," I whispered without thinking about gender at this point.

I felt his kiss on top of my head, "I will be strong for both of you," he vowed, though I could hear the fear in his voice.

When I felt a cup being pressed into my hands I began to shake so Edward helped me hold it. I held my breath thinking over and over that this had to help our baby, not willing to think of what would happen if our baby continued to remain still. "Can you hear the heart beat?"

"It's not as fast as it should be," Carlisle answered when my husband couldn't.

After a moment I drew in my first mouthful of blood and nearly spit it out. I forced myself to swallow it knowing that I had to do this. It felt like an eternity before I drained the first cup of blood and remarkably I had managed to do it without throwing up. I still felt shaky and very tired, and was glad Edward was holding me. "Should I try another cup?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Let's see how this one sits with you," Carlisle said as he pressed his fingers against my wrist.

As he was taking my pulse my cell went off and Edward flipped it open and pressed it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas," Jacob said and I managed a smile.

"Hey Jake," I said settling closer to my husband as he wrapped his arms more securely around me.

"I just thought I'd call. How are you, you sound tired."

He was too observant, but I already had my excuse, "We got up at the crack of dawn thanks to Alice and I've been opening presents all morning."

Jacob chuckled.

"Shut up. How was your morning?"

"Pretty good. Billy got me a kick ass stereo for the Rabbit. I'm going to try and install it later on. What about you, what all did they get for you?"

I grumbled when I thought of the lap top Edward had gotten for me, "My husband got a lap top for me, and I'm about to try and figure that one out. It's a lot different than the computer I got from Charlie. Have you guys seen him today?"

"Not yet, but he is going to Sue's for a big Christmas lunch. I wish you guys could have come down," he mumbled.

"I know, but this year I kind of wanted to spend it here," I said struggling so my voice wouldn't sound shaky.

Jacob paused and I was glad when someone called out his name, "Bells, I need to go, but take care okay?"

When he hung up I shut my eyes and was glad when Edward took the phone away, "I need something to get my mind off of all of this," I whispered.

"We could always get your computer hooked up," Edward suggested, still holding me securely in his arms.

What I wanted was his lips on mine and his hands reeking havoc on my body, but I still felt shaky and queasy and knew that right now I needed to cool that part of me.

A few minutes later my computer was powered up and I got online checking my email. There was one from Renee wishing us a Merry Christmas from Cancun, and I couldn't help but smile. Phil made her happy and that was all that mattered to me.

By evening the baby had started moving again, and I'd drunk down my second cup of blood. My own stomach was churning and all I could handle aside from the blood was ice chips. Carlisle said our baby's heart rate was picking up again which was a relief.

In our room I sat Indian Style folding a stack of baby clothes Edward had run through the wash for me. He had gone hunting with his brothers and Carlisle. Alice was staying with me, giving me some time alone, something I found I wanted after such a stressful day.

The next article of clothing I picked up was a small gown, something either a boy or girl could wear. It was hard to believe that something so tiny could fit a baby, and I tried not to think about my dream and the first time I'd seen our baby after I'd gone through the transformation. I'd been thinking a lot about that, and if it was possible I'd stay human after our baby was born. I knew Edward would be thrilled, but I wasn't willing to tell him until we knew one way or another.

"Bella?" Alice called out from my bedroom door.

"Come in," I told her, setting the folded gown on top of the other two.

"I brought more ice for you," she said as she set the cup down on my bedside table, "What do you think about all of the outfits we got for the baby?" Alice sat down on the edge of the bed and began to folding some small onesies.

"It still doesn't feel real. I feel the baby kicking me and I feel like this is all some dream."

We were both quiet as we folded the rest of the outfits and blankets, and I was glad that Alice seemed to know I needed that quiet to get a grip on all of this. Once we finished she carried the laundry basket as I followed her down the hall and around the banister to the baby's room, "I keep wondering how much use we are going to get out of this room," I said as Alice began to put the clothes and blankets into the dresser that went with the rest of the furniture. I walked over to the hobby horse and ran my hand over the soft mane, trying to picture my baby playing on that.

"I don't think Edward is going to ever let your baby rest on its own," she agreed and we both managed to laugh at that. I'd had the same feeling and hoped we could agree that at some point our child would sleep in a crib just as any other baby would.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Holding Bella in my arms, I tried not to think of the struggle she was having while she drank down the cup of blood I held in my hands. Our baby's heart beat was back to its normal hum, but my wife's appetite wasn't what it had been before she had to start drinking blood. The only good of this for her was that she had more energy. My feelings for our baby had changed. I no longer hated our child or thought of it as an abomination. My anger was more at myself for not seeing this coming.

When Bella finished the cup of blood, I quickly took it away back to the kitchen while she rested on our sofa watching a more modern version of a Christmas Carol.

"Edward, will you bring another cup of ice chips and maybe some saltines?"

"Yes, love," I answered as I quickly got out what she needed. Once I was seated on the sofa next to her, Bella rested her head on my lap before I lifted her up and slid a pillow under her head, covering her with a soft blanket.

"Do we have any plans for New Years?"

"I don't think so, but I'm sure we could make some if that's what you want."

She bit into a cracker and I waited while she chewed it up and swallowed, "I was just thinking it might be nice for all of us to get together," Bella told me as she reached for her cup of ice chips.

"Do you want to do something here or at the big house?"

"Here, I think. I want to do something nice for all of you because you made this such a great Christmas for me."

"That was for all of us," I pointed out leaning over her and pressing my lips against hers. I'd never felt so normal, like any other married man about to be a father.

We parted when Bella needed to take a breath and as her eyes shut I turned the volume on the TV down just a little. Gently I placed my hand on her swollen abdomen feeling our baby moving around. Maybe everything would be alright, and we could have it all, but I knew from bitter experience that just when we were truly happy something would sneak up to try and steel it away. I pushed those thoughts away as my wife slept and focused on the moment feeling our baby fluttering against my hand feeling ready for our future.

**~*~*~**

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, I hope you all liked what you read. I'm trying really hard not to rush this story, because I'm ready for them to have the baby at this point, but I'm working to keep a good pace. Having said that I already have the next few chapters ready for Mac to Beta read. I'll post another one on Friday. Thank you all for stopping by and thanks for all the great reviews. I really do enjoy getting input so keep that up. _

_**Mac** Thanks as always for the Beta_

_~Ella~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Complications**

**Edward's POV**

Even though it was cold outside, Bella was determined to go for our daily walk down our drive way. With Emmett and Jasper's help, we kept the drive free of ice not wanting to risk Bella slipping. With her gloved hand in my own we were beyond being able to see the house and my wife was happy, glowing and more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. She had been especially quiet as we made our way down our long drive and I gently squeezed her hand. "What are you thinking?"

"About Charlie, he won't admit how much he misses seeing us. Jake told me that he keeps talking about trying to figure out a way to come up here, but being the Chief makes that hard," she said.

Jacob had started calling more after Christmas and I wasn't happy that he kept telling her how much Charlie missed seeing us. Bella's father seemed to know his daughter worried about him, and wasn't willing to add to that worry. Jacob however didn't seem to care, and was as selfish as he had ever been. I tried to hide my dislike from Bella, but there were times more often than not when she saw through my façade. "He just has to wait a little longer," I assured as we continued to walk while fresh snow began to fall around us.

"I really hope he gets to be a part of all this."

It was when we began heading back toward the house that Bella's heart rate shot up and she began to fall. I caught her in my arms, cradling her against my chest as I ran into the woods toward Carlisle and Esme's, hoping somehow Alice saw my approach. "Bella," I called stroking my hand over her face as her heart continued to race. Carlisle had been monitoring her blood pressure and other vital signs daily and I'd been so focused on my anger at Jacob that I didn't listen to her heart when I should have.

Just as I got to the front door Esme opened it and guided me upstairs to the spare bedroom. Carlisle was at the hospital and my mother was already on the phone with him as I put my wife down in the bed. "Bella, answer me love," I pleaded kissing her lips.

My wife stirred then and I knelt by her bed, "Hey," I said as her eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," I whispered kissing her lips again, relieved that for the moment she was okay. Her heart beat settled down and with Esme's help I got her coat off and we put a warm blanket over her.

"I felt fine then really dizzy," Bella said as I rubbed her feet, which had been swelling over the past week. Carlisle was concerned that Bella was starting to show signs of hypertension and this seemed to validate his concerns. Bella was in her twenty-fifth week of pregnancy and I didn't want to think about her having to spend the rest of it in bed.

Once Carlisle arrived he confirmed that her blood pressure was elevated and told both of us that we needed to keep a watchful eye, "I also want you to rest when ever you can. Let Edward help you by cooking and keeping your house clean. I don't want to have to keep you in bed for the rest of this pregnancy, but it may come to that if you keep pushing yourself," he warned.

After he was gone I sat down on the bed and Bella shut her eyes, "I feel fine now," she grumbled.

"You can still get out of bed, we just need to be careful," I tried, not wanting her to be frustrated.

After she was asleep, I headed downstairs finding Rosalie and Alice at the computer looking over some new outfits Alice had ordered. Over the past few months Rose and Bella had gotten closer, and like the rest of my family I realized just how much they were all looking forward to the birth of the baby. Right now I needed their help, "Do you mind if I interrupt?"

"You can," Alice said, smirking, and I shook my head.

"I was hoping maybe the two of you could come by and keep Bella company during the day. I assume you heard what Carlisle told her."

"We'll try and find a way to keep her out of trouble," Rosalie agreed and I felt a little better.

**~*~**

With Bella resting in my arms and a book of stories written by **Hans Christian Anderson** in my free hand, I read Beautiful. Our baby responded to our voices and Bella told me that when I read, our little one remained still.

As I finished the story, Bella stretched beside me, "I almost fell asleep," she admitted as I set the large volume aside gathering my arms around her.

"You could sleep."

Her head shook against my left side and I tilted my head to the right kissing the crown of her head, "Is the baby moving?"

"No, our baby had the hiccups, but they stopped a little after you began to read," she whispered pulling my hand down over her abdomen. It was getting harder for her to rest on her side and Bella had trouble sleeping at night as a result. I rubbed my hand over the larger bump there, but didn't feel any fluttering or bumping.

My curiosity got the better of me and as I rubbed my hand over her abdomen, I asked my wife how she knew the difference between hiccups and the baby just being active.

"When our little one is just moving or kicking it's pretty random. When it's the hiccups it's just one movement over and over. Sometimes there are other movements along with the jerking motion, but most of the time it's just the small movements." Bella fell asleep soon after and I remained where I was a while longer.

**~*~**

Downstairs I cleaned up from dinner and was putting the last dish in the water when my wife's cell went off. I picked it up finding Jacob on the other end. "She's asleep, Jake," I said not bothering to keep the annoyance from my voice.

"You need to wake her up. Charlie's in the hospital. He got shot trying to stop some teens from breaking into Newton's. He's in stable condition, but he's asking for Bella."

The worry in his voice was enough for me to know he wasn't lying, and I shut my eyes, "I'll wake her up. Do you have the room number?"

Jake told me what it was and I thanked him for calling before heading upstairs. This was one complication none of us could have prepared for, and I knew my wife would want to see her father, but wasn't certain how we could pull that one off.

For a moment I stood at the door of our room watching Bella sleep. She was so peaceful with her hands over her protruding belly that I didn't want to tell her this news. She wasn't in the best condition either, but I couldn't keep this from her and would not. Silently I moved over to the bed and settled in next to her kissing her right cheek, "Bella," I whispered as she moved closer to me.

Without opening her eyes, my wife answered, "What is it?"

"Love, Jacob phoned just a second ago and I have something I need to tell you that won't be easy for you to hear."

My wife's heart rate picked up and our baby began to kick. I moved my hand over the area where the baby was kicking and rubbed my hand there as Bella looked at me. "Charlie is in the hospital in stable condition, but he was shot while trying to stop some teens from breaking in to Newton's."

As I had anticipated, my wife went into instant panic mode rolling away from me as she sat up, "We need to pack," she said as she stood up, nearly falling over before I caught her and held her in my arms.

"You need to take some deep breaths," I whispered as she struggled to be free of me.

"My father was shot, I can't just stand here while he's in the hospital," Bella yelled. For a moment more she struggled before her arms wrapped around me, "Please Edward," she whispered.

Her heart was beating rapidly and I guided her to our bed sitting down with her as she took those breaths I'd asked her to take.

Once Bella was calm I dialed Charlie's room, handing her the phone as it began to ring. I kept my arm around her as she leaned into me listening as Charlie picked up.

"Please tell me your okay," Bella said after he said hello. His voice was a soft whisper and I focused on the sounds from the other end. I could hear a steady beeping which meant he was hooked to a heart monitor. Charlie told my wife what happened, that the bullet had gone in just below his right shoulder in front. They had already gotten it out and he was on pain medication.

"I want to come see you," my wife whispered, "There are a few things I need to share with you, but everything is so complicated I don't know how to start."

Charlie told her not to worry, but I knew my wife would want to be with him. Once the conversation came to an end, she began to cry. All I could do was hold her until the storm passed, hating the pain she was in.

"We have to go," Bella whispered lifting her head away from me.

I reached down and wiped away her tears, "Are you prepared for that?"

"I don't care anymore Edward, he could have died. I don't care anymore because I want him to know everything. I know this is something we all have to agree on, but I want my father in my life and to know our baby even if there are complications." When she started to cry again I made my choice, but like Bella said we needed our family to know. I dialed Alice's phone and she agreed that they would all come over.

**~*~**

By that next evening my wife and I were sitting in first class. Bella agreed to keep the most important secret for now, but there wasn't a way to hide her pregnancy at this point. Charlie was still in the hospital, but was doing better, demanding real food which put a smile on my Bella's face.

As she slept I kept tabs on her heart beat and other vital signs. Carlisle was as worried as me about taking this trip with the threat of hypertension setting in, and I had agreed to call them if anything changed. We were staying at Charlie's for the time being, and Jacob was aware that we were coming home and had informed Sam.

I hadn't mentioned to Bella my other concerns, primarily that once Jacob and the pack knew they would most likely view this baby as a threat. The other complication was finding a way to bring the donated blood Bella needed along with us. Carlisle had taken care of that and we had what we needed with us. If we stayed any longer than a week, he was prepared to come down.

"I'm hungry," Bella whispered bringing me back to the present. I was sitting in the isle seat and quickly found a stewardess who gave me a bag of peanuts and a bottle of water. When I got back to our seat Bella was awake and the bag of peanuts quickly disappeared. After she drank the water I helped her to the bathroom waiting for her while she managed that part on her own. We still had a few hours of travel left, and so far she was handling it better than I had hoped.

When we were back in our seat Bella leaned against my right side, and I rubbed my hand over her stomach.

"Who is going to meet us?"

"I have a rental car waiting," I whispered as she nodded once before falling back to sleep. I shut my own eyes knowing I had to play the part, and tried to figure out a way that we could tell Charlie about this without stressing him out any more than he already was.

By the time we landed in Port Angeles, it was four thirty in the morning. Bella was exhausted and nauseated, but hung in there as we got our luggage and rental car. Once we were on the way she went back to sleep and was still sleeping when we arrived at Charlie's house.

The first thing I did was carry her to her room, helping her get into something other than her maternity jeans before she settled down in her bed and went back to sleep. Her ankles were swollen and I would have to find a way to keep her feet propped up on our way home.

Once our things were unpacked I made quick work out of cleaning the house, remembering where the cleaning supplies were kept. There wasn't too much to take care of and I guessed Sue kept Charlie well taken care of.

Bella woke up after eight and downed the cup of blood without getting ill. My wife still couldn't stand what she had to do, but had adjusted to it as a part of taking care of the baby.

"I'm worried about what our news will do to him," Bella said as I sat on her old bed while she dressed in the same pair of jeans she had worn on the flight. She pulled on a sweatshirt and faced me, "I can't hide it can I?" she asked as I shook my head.

Once she was sitting down next to me I reached out and put my arm around her, "Charlie is strong man, I think he will be shocked at first, but he will come around."

"And Jacob? If they find out how will that go over?"

That was something I was still working on. I held her closer, kissing her lips gently when she tilted her head back, "We will figure that out when we need to. Right now we need to focus on Charlie."

**~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

When we pulled into the hospital parking lot I shut my eyes trying to focus on Charlie and what we would tell him when he saw me. I'd worked out most of what I needed to say which wasn't too much of a stretch, but I didn't want Charlie upset, and somehow I knew he would be.

My husband opened my door and I took a breath before letting him help me out. He kept his arm around me as we walked into the main part of the hospital and I kept focus on my breathing as the baby started to kick. When we arrived in front of Charlie's hospital room I hugged Edward, "I think this may work better if I saw him alone," I whispered, feeling shaky.

"Are you sure?"

I couldn't lie to him, "No, but this is going to be hard, and I can be strong for him," I said moving away from my husband. We kissed before I turned, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The room was small and the TV was going. Charlie watched as I walked in and his eyes fell to my stomach, "I thought so," he whispered still watching as I walked over and sat down. He didn't sound upset, just very tired and when I reached out and took his hand he shut his eyes.

"I didn't want to say anything because my pregnancy is high risk," I said feeling lousy because that wasn't really the truth, but I trudged on, "We don't know what the outcome will be and I didn't want anyone to know in case the baby doesn't make it." Even thinking that hurt and I shut my eyes feeling Charlie hold my hand this time.

"I would have supported you, I still want too," he managed weakly as I opened my eyes to look at him. He was very pale and his grip on my hand lessened.

"Charlie?"

His heart monitor began to beep and Edward was at our side in a flash. He paged the nurse, and pulled me aside as a group of them came in. I clung to my husband as they said something about code blue and tried to fight him when he pulled me out. This couldn't be happening; this was a dream like the other one about our baby.

I vaguely registered that Edward was on the phone still clinging to him as he talked. My legs felt wobbly and my husband guided us to a waiting room pulling me down on the sofa beside him as I tried to focus on what he was saying. I heard Edward calling my name from far away before my world darkened.

**~*~**

The moment my eyes opened I remembered Charlie and tried to sit up, but Edward's hands on my shoulder kept me where I was. I looked around realizing I was in my own hospital room and shut my eyes.

"Charlie is stable, and Carlisle is on his way. There is a blockage in his heart most likely from a blood clot. Carlisle is going to do the surgery,"

my husband said as I felt the first of my tears.

"This is all my fault," I began, but he pressed his fingers to my lips.

"None of this is your fault. I need you to rest now. Your blood pressure is still pretty high which is another reason Carlisle is on his way," Edward told me and I saw the worry in his eyes.

When I reached for him he bent his head down and I wrapped my arms around him wondering when this would all be over and I'd wake up in our house. Our baby kicked me once and I reached down, putting my hand on my stomach as I shut my eyes. Charlie was strong and had to make it through all this. When he did there wouldn't be anymore secrets.

A little later I heard whispered voices and opened my eyes to an empty room. I strained to hear what was being said and by whom before the door opened and my husband walked in. Behind him Jacob stood looking at me with a worried expression.

"Hey Jake," I said before he walked in over to my bedside.

"Bella, you look like crap," he teased and I watched my husband remaining calm.

"It's been a difficult few days," I grumbled wanting to know how much Jacob was aware of.

"Yeah," he agreed turning to face Edward. What ever Jacob thought didn't seem to upset my husband and after Edward kissed me he glanced once at my best friend before he left.

Once Jacob was sitting in the chair next to my bed he sighed, "I always thought the secret you were keeping would hurt Charlie, not some kid who didn't know what they were doing with a gun. I never really told you this, but after you guys left I made sure to run patrols close to the house just to be sure Charlie was okay. I heard gunshots being fired and when I got to Newton's, he was slumped against the building holding his hand against his shoulder. He wanted to know what I was doing there before he, well, passed out," Jacob managed.

"You were there for him, which is more than I can say for me. Jacob what do you know about why I'm laying in this bed?"

My friend watched me sighing again, "I know that you are having his baby. I haven't said anything to Sam yet, but I'll be damned if any of them try anything. You and Charlie need to get through all this so I can keep complicating your life," he said lightly.

I reached out and took his hand, feeling my baby moving around while wondering if it was time for my daily dose of blood, "You don't complicate anything Jake, I'm just glad we can be friends, but how do you feel about that?"

"Just wish it was me," he whispered.

We held hands in silence for a few minutes before he asked about the baby. I wasn't going to tell him about having to drink blood, but told him about feeling it move around.

"There are legends about this, but what you have going on doesn't fit it," he said as he stood up a moment before my husband came in with a Styrofoam cup. The straw in the cup was red, and I had a feeling as I took it, and Jacob left that my friend knew this part as well. As I always did when I had to drink, I downed the blood as fast as I could and rinsed that down with some water.

"Does he mean what he says?" I asked as Edward put the cup in the garbage once he rinsed it out.

"He is very sincere. I think finding Charlie the way he did put a lot of things in prospective for him."

Edward rested his cheek against my stomach and I ran my fingers through his hair shutting my eyes.

**~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

The morning of Charlie's surgery, I wheeled my wife into his room. Her father was heavily sedated, but still coherent enough to know she was there. When he saw her tears he wiped them away, "This is going to be a piece of cake," Charlie assured in a voice barely above a whisper. Once he was gone I knelt in front of the wheel chair and held Bella while she cried. Carlisle said the surgery was risky, but I knew my father had seen worse and that he wasn't going to let Charlie slip away from us.

My father had already released Bella from the hospital, and my wife agreed to go to Charlie's and wait for word from Jacob or Billy, who along with Sue was waiting there at the hospital.

Seated on Charlie's sofa, Bella and I watched a movie, though neither one of us was very focused. The last time I checked her blood pressure it was almost normal, but her ankles and feet swelled anytime she stood up.

"I keep wondering what is happening with Charlie," Bella murmured putting her hand over mine as I rested it on her stomach.

Our baby had the hiccups again though other than the occasional jolt there wasn't much movement, "Carlisle will take good care of him," I assured.

Before the movie was over Bella was asleep and around that time Jacob called telling us that everything was still going well. He asked me about Bella and I didn't mind telling him how she was doing. Seeing this more mature side of Jacob was a relief, though I was still prepared for what would happen once Sam knew about the pregnancy.

**~*~**

My wife was just starting to eat dinner when Carlisle called us, "He is going to make a full recovery, but that will take time. Esme and I are already discussing staying here at the old house until I'm sure he's better, but I'm concerned about Bella," my father informed as my wife watched me.

"I'm not sure we will be leaving in a week in that case. We also have to figure in what will happen once Sam is aware of Bella's condition. Jacob is on our side but I'm unsure of what will happen."

"Billy is also aware and is on his son's side. I'm pretty sure the elders will favor leaving this alone at least for now while Charlie is here."

Once I hung up I sat down across from Bella relaying what Carlisle had told me. The relief in her eyes and the way she held herself was evident once I told my wife that Charlie was going to make a full recovery. As I'd expected she wasn't willing to leave until she was sure he would be okay.

"I hope Jacob and Billy can assure the others," Bella said as I took her empty plate to the sink and ran warm water while soaping it up.

"I'm fairly certain Billy will get them to see reason, but Jacob can intervene if he needs to," I told her once I dried the dish and put it away.

"I'm not sure he would ever take up that position. Jacob doesn't have any desire to be the Alpha of his pack, and stir up that kind of conflict," Bella told me as I helped her to her feet. In the den I helped her get settled on the couch, sitting at the other end as I brought her feet onto my lap. I gently massaged them, hearing her heart beat even out; not liking that she was under so much stress.

A few hours later Carlisle stopped by and took Bella's vitals without waking her, "Charlie was asleep when I left and Billy is staying there this evening," my father whispered.

He straightened up once he had taken her blood pressure, "We need to keep her on bed rest at least until everything calms down."

I nodded knowing that wasn't going to go over well with my wife, but willing to help her stick to the rules if it came right down to it.

**~*~**

By the next morning Sam and the rest of the pack along with the Elders were aware of Bella being pregnant. Jacob stopped by while she was still asleep and ate the eggs and bacon I fixed, "He was pretty upset when he saw my memories, but Billy told the elders first and Sam won't go against what they say. The only one really throwing a fit about it all is Leah. She'll just have to get over it eventually. So Bella is on bed rest, good luck with that one," Jacob said as he washed his plate.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

After he was gone I fixed an omelet and some more bacon before I stacked everything on an old wooden tray, taking that up to my wife. She was sitting up in bed with her arms folded over her chest.

"I need to be with Charlie," she said glaring at me.

"You need to do what is best for you and our baby. Charlie is in good hands right now and I'm sure he would feel better knowing you are doing what Carlisle wants," I told her not willing to bend on her needing to stay in bed.

She ate her breakfast without a word to me and I was willing to take what ever Bella dished out so long as nothing more happened.

"Do you want to sit downstairs?"

"Just leave me alone," she whispered laying down and turning away from me. Before I left I kissed her left cheek, wishing for a way to do more than just bring her food and sit with her. The only thing that broke through my wife's silence was when Charlie called her. She laughed a few times while they were talking, only to return to being quiet once the call ended.

Jacob came by again at lunch and I wasn't surprised when she wouldn't talk to him either, "She's stubborn," I said softly as he prepared to head back to see about Charlie and Billy.

"Hopefully that will get her through all this."

As I shut the door I heard the floor board squeak and rushed upstairs. Bella was half way to the bathroom and her legs were shaking. I reached out for her, but she pushed my hands away.

"I need to do this one thing on my own," she said as her voice broke and she reached out for me.

Once she finished in the bathroom, I lifted my wife into my arms and carried her down to the sofa where I had already made a pallet for her. I propped a pillow behind her and a few under her legs to keep them elevated.

"Tell me what I can do."

"Make time speed up so I won't be pregnant. I don't think I want anymore after this," she whispered looking at me worriedly.

"I think one will be plenty," I agreed still amazed that we were here and she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry for being grumpy earlier."

When I kissed her she held her hand to the back of my head before breaking away, "I miss us," she whispered.

"I miss holding you in my arms." We kissed again before someone knocked at our door and I already knew it was Alice and Rosalie.

**~*~*~**

**A/N: **_Okay so I know I said update on Friday, but since I'm ahead by a few chapters I relented to the request to update sooner. As always thank you Mac for the Beta and I hope you like what I added. Everyone else you guys are awesome for keeping up with me and reviewing. Also thanks to all of you who have added me to your favorites list. More soon. _

_~Ella~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Homecoming Truths**

**Edward's POV**

The chilly wind blowing against us caused Bella to shiver so I pulled the thick polar fleece blanket more securely around her. After two days of bed-rest my wife had begged to sit outside on one of those rare days that the sun was actually shining. Now she was happy even though it was a cold February day. Bella took my hand turning it as the sun reflected from my skin. She still worried about Charlie, but her father was improving daily and would be home soon according to Carlisle.

"I'm glad you brought me out here," Bella murmured sleepily. She was leaning against my left side as I was trying not to touch her too much not wanting to make her any more cold than she already was.

"It's nice that Charlie has this swing," I responded as she nodded. We were sitting in the backyard and as the wind began to blow again, I felt my wife shiver.

"I think I'm ready to go back inside," Bella admitted as her teeth began to rattle.

Carefully I stood up and turned, gently lifted my wife to rest cradled in my arms while keeping the blanket around her.

Before I could shift Bella to open the door, Alice arrived and did that for me smiling at both of us. "How was sitting outside?" she asked as she shut the door behind me.

"Colder than I would have liked," Bella answered as I headed toward the stairs, with Alice following from behind.

In my wife's old room I put Bella back on her feet, and let Alice help her with her coat while I pulled back the clean covers and sheets on her bed. Bella still grumbled that we were doing too much for her, but hadn't gotten angry since that first day when Carlisle told her she needed to remain on bed-rest.

Once in her bed, Bella had a difficult time remaining awake, "I feel like I'm sleeping my life away," she grumbled as I settled in bed next to her.

Knowing that she was frustrated by that fact I phrased my next words to her carefully, "You've been awake since early this morning."

Bella nodded resting her head more fully against my chest as she moved her hand against my left side, "I know I'm just not used to feeling this tired, not unless I'm sick. I bet other women don't have to go through this," she whispered through a yawn.

Before I could give her an answer, Bella had fallen asleep. I remained in bed with her for a while longer shutting my eyes as I focused on listening to her heart beat and the fluttering beat of our baby's heart. Unable to resist I placed my hand against the swell that was our child and an instant later felt our baby moving against my hand. Bella told me that in her dreams our child had been able to react to my voice not kicking her once it knew how much harm that caused. So far those kicks had not harmed my wife, but we still had three months to go and as time moved on I found myself growing more apprehensive, not just about the baby growing and what those kicks might do, but also how we were going to deal with the delivery. It was for that reason that I left Bella to sleep and went downstairs aware that Carlisle had stopped by.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked in a whispered voice as we went into the living room and sat down on the worn sofa.

"Tired. Bella wanted to know if that was normal," I said as my father looked off into the distance. In his mind I heard him thinking about Bella's heart beat and the other things he was able to pick up from my wife just from listening.

Once Carlisle had assessed she was alright he turned his attention back on me, "Given her condition with the hypertension and the stress of the current situation I find all of this relatively normal," he said. His thoughts conveyed the same message to me and I was glad that Carlisle wasn't trying to hide anything.

"We haven't had a chance to discuss the birth," I said keeping focused on this conversation and on Bella with ease.

My father nodded once, "I'm not sure she will be able to deliver on her own even if all of that happens in a normal manner. We can't see the baby on the ultrasounds which leads me to believe that the placenta won't rupture without some assistance."

Hearing those words didn't come as any great surprise, and I tried not to let it add to the worry I already had about all of this. Carlisle seemed to be in tune with my thoughts and reached out placing his hand on my shoulder, "We need to come up with some sort of plan and be prepared for any situation."

I nodded, recalling Bella waking up from one of her dreams drenched in sweat last night, "She had a dream about the placenta detaching and said the baby kicking broke her body. Do you think as it grows that will become an eventuality?"

My father didn't have to answer me for I could already hear his thoughts in my mind. He still had his hand on my shoulder and gave another squeeze before voicing allowed what he had thought and as well explaining. "I think her dream was born out of fear. There may be some similarities but I don't think your baby will have that capability." Before he could continue Carlisle's pager went off and as he got out his cell to see what was going on, I headed back upstairs needing to see my wife and be with her to ease my worries.

**~Bella~**

Even before I opened my eyes I knew Edward wasn't next to me. My room was shaded but not completely dark and as I gazed at the clock on the bedside table someone knocked at my door. "Come in," I called out rolling on my side so I could sit up. The bigger I got the harder it was do things that were once so simple. As I did the door opened and Alice walked in smiling at me, something was up. "Okay, Alice, what is it?" Alice and Jasper had arrived yesterday along with Esme and they were all taking turns looking after me when Edward needed to hunt.

"You missed all the excitement," she said as she sat on the edge of my bed while helping me prop a pillow up behind me. When she didn't answer I starred.

"Mike and Jessica came by earlier. They wanted to see you and convey their thanks for what Charlie did at the store."

"They?"

Alice kept smiling, "She had a ring, but their future is unsure right now."

Good, I didn't want to be the only one in town being talked about though so far I doubted very many people knew about the pregnancy, "Are they coming back?"

"Not today. Edward told them you were having a hard time with all of this and told Jessica you would call her."

The last time Jessica and I talked was at the wedding, and that already seemed like a lifetime ago. I wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to me now.

"Where is Edward?"

"Hunting with Emmett. He and Rose got here earlier this morning. Do you want to sit downstairs?"

When I nodded Alice helped me to my feet and to the bathroom first. She stood outside while I took care of that and when I was ready she carried me downstairs. My sense of balance mostly on stairs was off and for that reason I didn't care that she was carrying me.

Before Alice could get me settled the phone rang. She was gone and a second later Alice was back holding the phone out for me. "Hello."

"Bella, this is Angela. My mom told me about Charlie."

"He's doing better. I think he might get to come home a little earlier than they normally let patients out of the hospital since Carlisle is the attending physician. How is school going for you and Ben?" As Angela filled me in on what had been happening, I shut my eyes wondering what it would be like to be away at college.

"It's all so different," Angela said as Alice arrived with a plate full of food along with my cup. "So tell me what you and Edward have been doing?"

I took a long drink from the cup before answering her, "We've been getting settled in our new house mostly and taking classes." A part of me wanted to tell her about the baby but I was apprehensive. Right now the fewer people who knew the better.

When the call ended Alice had taken my plate of food and reheated it and as I began to eat Edward walked in. He eased me up and slid in behind me making sure there was a warm blanket between our bodies. I hated mine right now because I was always so cold. "How was your hunt?"

"It wasn't the fun Emmett had hoped. My mind was here with you." I felt his cool lips brush the top of my head and controlled my reaction not wanting him to know just how cold they made me feel.

While I ate he told me about the conversation he had with Carlisle, "I like the idea of having everything ready," I agreed as I finished the last bite of food. Esme came and took my plate leaving Edward and me to talk, "We won't be able to go to a hospital will we?"

"No, there is too much of a risk. Carlisle is already starting to get together the things we will need."

We still had three months and it all felt so strange to me. Sometimes I didn't feel like this was real even though I felt our baby moving around. Again I wondered what it would have been like if this wouldn't have happened and felt guilty after that thought crossed my mind.

"What are you thinking?"

It was hard on Edward not knowing my thoughts and I quickly told him, "Sometimes it doesn't feel real to me even though this baby moves around all the time. Is that bad?"

"No, I, too, find myself wondering if this is just a dream."

I was getting tired again and Edward took notice. I let him take me back up to my room wishing we had a bigger bed. There wasn't much room with my belly sticking out but we managed.

**~*~*~**

The next morning, not long after I settled in on the sofa, Jacob and Billy arrived with my father. Carlisle walked in behind them and I heard my father very clearly as he directed them to help him to his recliner. No one argued with him and that was good, though it was evident that it was painful for him as Jake helped him sit down. Once he was settled the rest of the family left and I felt like a little girl as he looked over at me. He was more coherent and I hadn't thought about that until this moment.

"Why didn't you call?"

I doubted he remembered what we said that day in his hospital room, "This is a high risk pregnancy, Charlie. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if it ends badly," I whispered trying not to think about my dream.

He shut his eyes for a moment, "I worry sometimes about you, Bells. I see you taking the same path your mom and I did."

"Charlie, this isn't like that, not at all. We didn't plan this because we didn't think it was a possibility"

"Why?" my father asked and I found myself at a loss.

Edward was the one who came to the rescue telling Charlie something about being sick when he was really young and being told that because of that he would never father a child.

Soon after that Charlie went to sleep and Jacob walked in the door from taking Billy home I guessed.

"How are things going?" I asked as he brought a chair in from the kitchen and set it down next to the sofa.

"Pretty normal. Leah's still running her mouth, but other than that we're keeping an eye on things as usual," Jake whispered as Charlie began to snore.

It was good to have my father home and now that he was, I began thinking about when we would head back to Hanover, and wishing we could just take Charlie back with us.

**~*~*~**

**AN: **_I'm back as you can see and I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I ended up with a trojan that forced me to have to wipe everything from my primary drive and start over. This unfortnantly means that all that writing I did ahead of time got wiped along with some other things. I had this chapter written and along with it the next chapter but no more. So this may mean the updates will be fewer and further between until I get back into the flow of the story. I haven't gotten to write anything either. All of that aside, I'm really grateful for all of you who have been checking on this story and who have added me to your lists to keep updated. I know this chapter doesn't have much action and I'm sorry but I kind of need to get back into the swing and wanted to give you guys something to read after such a long pause. I'm hoping that this is the last of the trojan and am backing my story up on my secondary drive as well as the primary one. _

_Thank you all for the awesome reviews I'll get back to answering them individually now that I'm back. Also thanks as always to **Mac** for the Beta reads. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just how it Is**

**~Bella~**

It seemed like Charlie and I were more or less in the same boat. Neither one of us could do much for ourselves and at least for him, I knew being so dependent was driving him crazy. Even now as I lay resting on the sofa with my legs propped up watching TV with him, I could hear Charlie grumbling. During the day, I stayed with him because when he was alone he tried to get up and do things on his own. Carlisle discouraged it, but Charlie was prepared to do all of his usual activities, and it didn't take much to tire him out. While we were stuck in the den, I heard a noise in the kitchen and knew Sue was likely doing some cleaning. I'd been surprised to see her this morning when Edward brought me downstairs. After what Jacob said about Leah, I would have figured Sue would have stayed away at least until the rest of us left, and I wasn't planning on that until Charlie was much better.

"So tell me again why you want to keep all of this quiet for now," Charlie asked as he finally got tired of grumbling. He glanced over at me and I sighed. We'd told him that this pregnancy was high risk to me and the baby, and because of that we didn't want other people around town knowing, people like Deputy Mark and his wife, or Jessica and Mike.

I'd almost slipped up and told Angela on our last phone call, but managed to cover myself. "I just don't want to have to go through all of this, getting everyone excited, and then something happen to me or the baby," I answered as the baby shifted causing me to have to suddenly use the bathroom. For some reason my little bundle of energy liked to lay right on my bladder.

As I heaved myself up, Charlie watched, "Aren't you supposed to have help?"

"I can sit up on my own," I mumbled knowing he was getting a certain amount of joy that I was just as useless as he was.

Just as I put my legs over the edge of the sofa, Sue came in carrying a glass of water and three bottles containing all of the medication my Dad needed. Alice was behind him with two trays of food. She put them down on the portable stand beside Charlie's chair and looked over at me pretending to notice that I needed her for the first time.

With her help, I got to my feet and once we were on the forth step of the staircase Alice picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. While she waited outside I took care of what I needed to feeling relieved, and wishing at the same time that the baby would move, "Hey in there, find some place else to sleep," I whispered rubbing my hand over my large tummy. I half expected my baby to listen to me, and the little wiggle worm did kick a little, something that didn't hurt, before settling down.

"Back downstairs?" Alice questioned.

"Is Sue talking to him?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll rest in my room. I think they deserve a little private time."

Alice helped me to my room and once I was in my bed, my feet once again propped up on two pillows, I felt much better.

She flitted about my room moving things around while I lay missing my husband. Carlisle had asked Edward to go hunting with him, and I had a feeling they were planning again. They were both trying to prepare for the eventual delivery of the baby, something I dreaded because of how unknown it all was. None of this was like my dream or like any pregnancy any other woman would go through. I'd developed a taste for blood, something I never would have imagined. Even the smell, something that used to make me pass out now was very appealing.

"Alice, I think I need another cup," I said, craving that just now.

Once she was gone I placed my hands around my belly rubbing them over where my baby rested. We had three months left if this all went the normal forty weeks, and I had no idea how to deal with anything after. I knew Rosalie and Esme would guide me, but it was just the unknown. Edward said we just had to take things one day at a time, and I tried, but when he was gone, dwelling on the unknown seemed to be a habit of mine.

Relief flooded through me when the door opened and Edward was there. He handed me my cup and sat on the edge of the bed moving back enough so that he had room to move my feet from the pillows onto his lap. When he began to massage them, I sighed feeling relief momentarily. "I feel useless," I told him once my cup was drained, and was sitting on my bedside table. His hands were working their way up my leg and suddenly I forgot what I'd been about to say. Us doing anything other than kissing was about as far as it went, but his cool hands felt good for some reason.

I moment later he kissed my forehead and when I opened my eyes his were on me, "You feel warm," he said kissing my forehead again.

Puzzled, I looked up at him as he moved away, "I'm supposed to be," I began but he was shaking his head.

"No love, you feel like your running a low grade fever."

Now it made sense to me why his hands felt so good, "What do we do?"

"I need to find a thermometer."

"In the bathroom in the third drawer down," I said grasping his arm before he could leave, suddenly feeling uneasy.

His expression softened and he kissed my lips, "Everything will be alright," he said.

As he got up I nodded, recalling more of my dream and how my body would go from freezing cold to burning up. Was this the start of all of that as well as my baby breaking me apart?

My husband came back before I could get too worked up and was shaking down the thermometer. When he had it ready he slid it under my tongue and we both sat waiting for what seemed like forever before he reached for it and held it up. "99.9," he said aloud before shaking it back down and putting it back in the case.

"What's causing it to go up?"

When he answered me without pausing I was glad and worried all in the same moment. "We won't know until Carlisle can have a look, but it may be something more than the hypertension. There is a condition that develops called Preeclampsia which usually develops earlier than this. It just means we are going to have to be extra careful," he said, something I really didn't want to hear.

Edward took off his shoes before leaning in bed next to me making sure to put the electric blanket Esme had gotten around me before I settled against his left side, "What now?"

"Rest," my husband whispered and I nodded feeling tired.

**~Edward~**

None of the things Bella had seen in her dreams had come to pass, and yet every other complication with pregnancy was taking place. Carlisle would have to run some tests and if she did have the Preeclampsia, we would have to come up with a game plan. When I studied medicine, it wasn't this field I had focused on so I didn't know if there were treatments other than delivering the baby early. Our little one had three more months to go, but none of us were sure if Bella or the baby would make it to her due date. With Bella asleep, I focused my hearing on our baby's heart beat listening for a few minutes for any differences that would indicate he or she might be in stress, but the sound was the same to me, strong and still healthy.

Once Bella was soundly asleep I slipped out of her bed making sure my wife was covered up before I went downstairs. Sue and Charlie were still talking and Carlisle was in the kitchen writing some things down on the chart he was keeping for Charlie. I joined him at the table and the moment our eyes met he knew something was going on, "Bella has a slight fever," I began.

"How high?"

"99.9. Do you think it could be Preeclampsia. I thought she would have developed it sooner," I began keeping my voice down.

"It can develop at any time, but I thought it would be before now. I'll need to obtain a sample of urine to test that, and draw some blood."

I ran my right hand through my hair grabbing at it, "And if she does have this, what then?"

"We keep monitoring her, but it will mean most likely that we won't be able to wait for three more months."

I nodded, "What about medicine?"

"Generally the only thing to do is keep the patient on bed rest like we have been doing. Normally we would discuss putting her on some sulphate medication, but with the baby I'm not sure that's wise."

"How early can the baby be delivered safely?" I asked.

Carlisle kept his eyes on me, "Anything under thirty six weeks is a risk, but again there is so much we don't know. I need to go on and get the things from the hospital. Try and get her to eat some ice chips."

I nodded, walking my father to the door after he put his coat on. It was raining again. Once he had gone and as I shut the door Sue came out of the den with Charlie's things. She stopped for a second before moving on. If she had something she needed to say it would have to wait. I needed to be with my wife.

Bella got her nap out before Carlisle came back to the house, and I had enough time to fill her in before he arrived with the things he needed. The first part was something she had to do, and I waited out side the bathroom as she filled the cup my father had brought with him. When she came out I took the cup and put my arm around her as we went back to her bed.

The next part wasn't so easy, and Bella hid her face against my chest as Carlisle drew a couple of viles of her blood. Once it was over and she was resting back against the pillows with her feet propped up again, Carlisle had everything gathered up to return to the hospital. "Bella, you need to try and listen to your body. If you feel tired sleep, if you feel thirsty drink something. It's crucial now that you keep hydrated and get plenty of rest. I don't want to see this baby delivering any time soon," Carlisle said in effort to lighten the mood, and my wife did smile.

Once he had gone she put her hands over her face, "This is a mess," she whispered.

After sitting down on the bed I gently moved her hands away and kissed her lips tenderly with my own, "We will figure this out."

"I want to do more Edward. Do you know how selfish I feel having to stay up here when my dad is down there recovering from heart surgery, not being able to do anything for him. I mean I know I wasn't ever around, but this whole thing with him getting shot made me realize that I don't want to lose him and I know I'll have to once you turn me but Edward..."

Bella was getting to worked up and I pressed my lips on hers, "You can't allow yourself to worry about that now. There will be time to tell Charlie what you want to. He's not going anywhere. I can hear his heart beat as clearly as yours and the baby's. He's sleeping right now and if he knew about this he would want you to rest. I won't tell him until you want me too, but Carlisle is right, you need to relax as best you can and not stress. That will do more harm than good."

My wife took a deep breath and let it out. "Will you bring me some water and maybe a book or two?"

"Yes, I love you, Bella," I told her kissing her lips once more before leaving to bring what she needed.

By evening her fever was up and Carlisle had returned with the results confirming that with what he found she did indeed have Preeclampsia. The bad part was that he couldn't give her any medications other than aspirin, but Bella was drinking as much water as she could, and we hoped that things would settle down. She was also focusing on not panicking, and as a result her blood pressure was where it needed to be.

As she rested against my side in her bed, Bella had her hand over mine which was pressed against her stomach. "I thought of a great name for our baby if she is a girl," Bella mumbled.

Tilting my head to my right, I placed a kiss on the crown of hers, "What did you come up with?"

"I think Renesmee would be pretty. I thought about both of our mother's and I think since our baby will be so special, she should have a name that no one else would."

We hadn't discussed baby's names very much but Bella was right, that name was unique and I liked the way it sounded. I had been too afraid to think of names and still was to an extent. If we lost this child I wasn't sure how my wife would cope. Esme had lost her son, and everything else resulting in her jumping off a cliff to end her life, so part of what Bella was telling Charlie held true, but I hoped that being part vampire would give our baby the advantage she or he needed if we did have to push for an early delivery.

With Bella now asleep, I moved my hand against her forehead keeping it there as I eased back the covers and took her arm. I ran my other hand up and down, and she mumbled in her sleep but did not awaken.

The door opened but I kept up what I was doing as Esme came and sat down on the edge of the bed placing a cool class of water on the bedside table. "_How are you hold__ing__ up,"_ Esme thought, and I looked over at her trying to be strong.

"Worried," I whispered, low enough that only my mother could hear me.

She placed a hand against my cheek, "Bella's a strong young woman," she reminded, and I knew that. My wife had been through more than any human should have to endure, and I'd hoped that after we married it would all be easy, but so far that wasn't the case.

"Since she's become pregnant she hasn't been pushing as much to become one of us. I asked Alice if she still saw that, but she can't see anything right now. The baby is blocking her visions. I'm afraid that she won't have much of a choice," I breathed shutting my eyes. There was so much that could go wrong, so much that already seemed to be going that way. If we had to turn Bella, I wasn't sure about her being around the baby until she was under control. That would take a long time.

At some point Esme got up and left and I sighed resuming what I had been doing by rubbing my hand over Bella's arms in effort to bring her fever down, hoping by morning she would be better.

**~*~*~**

A few days passed by and Bella was resigned to staying in bed. Charlie was improving and she had told him what was going on. My wife agreed that we should head back to Hanover so that if the baby needed to come early among other things her father wouldn't be around if any changes needed to be made. Our flight home was at early evening and Esme had found a private plane with a bed. My family with the exception of Carlisle was flying with us. He was staying behind a few more days making sure that Charlie was in good hands with the new doctor.

After Alice assured me that she had things under control as far as getting things packed up for me and Bella, I joined my wife and Charlie in the den.

My father-in-law was trying to convince Bella to stay here so that if anything happened he could help, and Bella was struggling. I sat down on sofa where her feet were and began rubbing them as I glanced at Charlie, "Charlie, the hospital in Hanover is more equipped to handle things if the baby needs to be delivered earlier."

Her father shut his eyes running his hand through his hair out of frustration. "Then I should come with you." That was a first and I heard my wife's heart rate jump up. Charlie hadn't been able to visit us because of his job, which he couldn't return to until he was fully recovered.

"I don't think your doctors would agree to you taking a long flight," I said and Charlie grumbled.

"Why do I feel like there is more going on here than you two are letting on?" He asked.

"Charlie, please just stop," Bella said on the verge of tears. "You are letting this get all out of hand. I've told you why we need to go home and if something happens we will let you know. Right now I just need to go home and try and come to terms with this. Edward and I have things we need to decide as a couple," she forced out.

Her father was instantly remorseful, "Sorry, Bells, I just worry about you, and I don't want to lose you." he whispered, his voice strained. Both of them were getting worked up and I was glad when Sue arrived with lunch for Charlie. I took that opportunity to get Bella to her room and once there I held her as she cried.

"Why does he have to make this so hard?"

Her voice hitched and I stroked my hand over her back, "He doesn't mean to, Bella, he's worried."

My wife took in a shaky breath and let it out, "I know he is. I don't know how we will tell him if I have to be turned," she whispered.

"Let me worry about that okay? I want you to focus on just you for the moment so we can get home." My wife nodded still holding on to me. I leaned us back against the pillows grasping at the electric blanket, pulling it over us as she began to calm down. I reached over her and placed my hand against her Belly feeling the baby moving around which was a good sign. Before long my wife had fallen asleep and as I started to close my eyes I heard someone approaching. The door opened and Sue was there along with Alice helping Charlie walk.

"Tell her I didn't mean to upset her," Charlie whispered. Sue was taking him home with her, where Billy and the others could help him.

"She knows you mean well, Charlie, and I swear to you that I will take good care of both of them."

He nodded and left. We still had a few hours before we had to go, and knowing the rest of my family would take care of the rest I shut my eyes again keeping focus on the two most important people in my life.

**~*~*~**

**AN: **_Alright here we are with another update. I hope you guys liked it. I know there isn't much action but I didn't want to just start out with them back at home and the action is coming. I want to thank all of you for reading and all of you who reviewed as well. Keep them coming. **Mac** as usual thanks for the Beta. _

_More soon_

_**~Ella~**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Time**

**~Bella~**

Going home had been the right thing to do. For the longest time I'd thought of Charlie's and Forks as my home, but now it was with Edward. Me and the baby were hanging in there and made it another full month. Of coarse I was going crazy having to stay in bed all the time, but was glad it was our bed with plenty of room. I only ran a fever at night, and during the day I was fine. To occupy my time, I'd been reading those baby books I'd gotten on line, but hadn't really taken the time to look over and wasn't sure any of what I was finding would apply. The biggest question I had was what kind of diet my baby would have. Edward and Carlisle had been trying to do research to see if there was any sort of legends on half human half vampire children and hadn't found very much. Most of what they did find contradicted what was happening with me, though if I had to guess I would venture to say that part of the baby's diet would be blood.

Tired of reading, I put down the book on raising a healthy baby, settled my laptop on my stomach, powering it up. On the messenger service I was using, I found Angela on line and sent her a hello.

'_Hey how are you doing? How is Charlie?'_

I smiled at that. Sue was having a difficult time getting my father to stay in bed. Billy was helping out, but my father was insistent on doing more on his own. '_He's driving everyone crazy, but that just means he's on the way to being back to the old Charlie. How is school?'_

_'Busy. Everyone's preparing for finals, and I have two papers I'm working on. I better get on with it. Call me sometime.'_

_'I will, take care. Tell Ben I said hey.'_

As I was shutting down the computer, after sending an email to Charlie, Edward came in with lunch. He helped me move the books and computer out of the way before setting the tray beside me. It was too hard to really have it in front of me with as big as my belly was getting. Once I'd taken a bite of the sandwich he had made I thought about if things didn't go all that bad, "Do you think that if I remain human after this is over with and if the baby is more or less normal we could take her to see Charlie?"

I watched him as he thought about that.

"I think having him come here might be better. We still have the Volturi to consider, though Alice says Caius hasn't been too interested in us lately. She says he's been doing a lot of research on Werewolves, true Children of the Night."

That was news to me, though I didn't really know that much about the Volturi aside from the times we had seen them, brief at that. "What does he want with them?"

As I took another bite of the sandwich, my husband explained that to me, "Caius has always feared them. He was once attacked by one and that is as much as I know."

I nodded, taking a sip from my cup, "Angela was on line a second ago. She and Ben are studying for finals." I thought about what I would do after the baby got here. Going back to school would all depend on me staying human and with that thought something else popped into my mind, "If you do change me, what about the baby?"

Edward put his arms around me and I sighed remembering that I had to remain as calm as I could. "If we have to turn you, we will have to wait and see how that all plays out. My thoughts are that you will know even in that state that you have to protect our baby, and I don't think our child will appeal to us in that way."

I nodded, managing to finish the rest of my lunch, feeling tired. Seven and a half weeks seemed like forever away, and yet if I made it that long that would be saying something.

**~Edward~**

Finding Emmett and Jasper watching TV in our den didn't surprise me. Esme was remodeling and liked having the house to herself when she did that. I took a seat on the sofa next to Jasper. "Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked

"Shopping," Emmett said as he began to flip the channels.

"You're worried," Jasper observed as Emmett found something to watch.

"I'm trying not to be. All of the things happening to her are relatively normal, but there isn't anything I can do for her and it's driving me mad," I told him running my hand through my hair, a habit I'd had for quite some time and one that happened when things felt too out of my control. "I also worry about after. If Bella has to be turned, how do I take care of both of them especially if she can't be around the baby."

"Do you really think it would be that bad?" Emmett asked joining the conversation.

Each of us had a different experience coming in to this life, and all of us struggled with control at one point or the other, "I don't know. I keep hoping that since this is our baby she won't have any problems around it."

"Rosalie and I will help with the baby, we all will if it comes down to that," Emmett offered.

I knew they would, and was grateful. Needing a way to get out my frustrations I left my brothers and went into the large sitting room where my piano waited. Once seated I held my hands over the keys, shut my eyes and began to play. We would get through this. Bella would be fine, our baby would be fine, they had to be.

**~*~**

A few weeks later found Bella and I in our bed watching a new adaptation of Wurthing Heights. Bella was leaning against my left side, and had eaten another full bowl of popcorn. "Do you want me to go make more?"

My wife simply nodded, too focused on the movie to answer, and I shook my head before kissing her as I placed my hand over her tummy rubbing it there before leaving. In the kitchen I pulled out the last bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave, keeping my focus on her as I waited for the cycle to finish. Just as I was about to get the bag from the microwave I heard several things at once. Bella's gasp, a gush of what I knew was her water breaking and the hum of our baby's heart drop ever so slightly.

In a second I was back upstairs by her side as she looked from between her legs to me.

"What just happened?" Bella asked completely stunned.

"I think your water just broke. Do you feel anything?"

She nodded, "Just a little tightness, but not uncomfortable. I thought this wasn't supposed to happen. Carlisle said I wasn't dilating the lest time he checked me," she reminded taking in a deep breath and letting it out. Carlisle and I had thought her labor would have to be induced and or he would have to do a C-section to get the baby out, however it appeared that we were wrong.

Keeping as calm as I could I helped Bella from our bed and after grabbing a clean shirt for her, led her down the hall to the guest room.

Once she was dried off and changed, resting in the clean bed, Bella looked up at me, "How long will this take?"

"That all depends on how far along you are."

For only a few seconds I left her, grabbing my phone and hitting the speed dial to Carlisle's. It was Alice who picked it up. "Alice, you need to find Carlisle. Bella's labor is starting."

"Don't worry, Edward, they just left to go hunt."

Once back in the room with my wife I sat beside her on the bed placing my left hand over her protruding stomach.

"Do I get to decide how I want to do this?" Bella finally asked as I wrapped my left arm around her holding her closer to me before remembering that this bed didn't have the electric blanket.

As I was preparing to answer her Alice arrived and I sent her to change the sheets on our bed.

"We need to wait and see," I said knowing how much Bella hated not knowing something. I hadn't realized until now that she seemed to have her mind set on a C-Section, and had a feeling that it may not go that way now that her labor was happening without any help.

A few minutes later Carlisle arrived. Bella and I were talking about the movie, and my wife was keeping as calm as she could.

Her heart rate shot up when my father entered the room and as I started to move away she grasped my hand firmly in hers.

Carlisle noticed, "You can stay there for this part. Bella I need to see how far along you are." Bella turned her face against my chest as she moved her legs apart. My wife clinched at my shirt and her heart beat grew faster while Carlisle performed the first of what would be several checks on her before our baby was born.

"One centimeter," Carlisle told us once he had put the blanket back over her.

Bella sighed, "I thought we were going to do the surgery?"

Everything that Carlisle needed was at his and Esme's house, but I was already reading my father's thoughts and knew we would have to convince Bella that letting this happen naturally was the better way.

"Bella, since your labor is starting on it's own I would like to try and see if you can handle having the baby without me intervening. We have everything we need at the other house if in fact something goes wrong, but right now we need to wait," Carlisle explained

My wife nodded once before shutting her eyes. Carlisle left giving us some privacy and after pulling the blankets more securely around her, I gathered my wife closer to me.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I am to try this all on my own? I've seen shows where women give birth and I don't know if I have that kind of strength," Bella whispered.

"You have that and more. Your the most stubborn, determined woman I've ever met, and it's for those reason's and more that I love you. You also have me by your side, don't forget that."

For the moment my wife managed to calm down. She closed her eyes as we both lay waiting for another contraction.

**~*~**

In the dim light of the guest room at my parents house, Bella lay against the pillows with her eyes closed. She had never looked more beautiful to me as she did at this moment. I gazed at her and then down at the small bundle in my arms. What my wife had just gone through had earned her as much rest as she needed and never to have to lift another finger if she so chose it. Our daughter had taken her time being born, and now that she was here I felt whole. Silently I moved over to the bed and sat down, causing my wife to stir before she opened her eyes. She hadn't had the chance to hold Renesmee because she was so exhausted, and had fallen asleep after Esme and Rosalie helped her get cleaned up.

"I thought it was all a dream," she whispered moving just a little before she gasped in pain.

"Careful, Carlisle had to perform an episiotmy, so you are going to be uncomfortable," I told her remembering that moment and the rest as I stood by unable to do anything other than to encourage her to keep pushing.

With my help Bella was able to sit more upright, but not without being in more pain than I would have liked for her. Once she was comfortable I moved to hand our baby to her. Bella held her arms out and in a moment our baby was in them.

"She's so light," Bella murmured kissing Renesmee's forehead.

"Five pounds eight ounces," I said, and we both noticed as our daughter smiled briefly when she heard my voice.

"How is she otherwise? I mean in my dreams she grew so fast and her skin was tough like the rest of you, well us at the time."

Those dreams she had sometimes bothered me, but I knew she had worries and wanted to relieve them. "She's more like you than she is me. Carlisle was able to take a sample of blood," I said, remembering how loud Renesmee had cried when he had.

Bella had undone the blanket and was tracing her hand over our daughter's tiny one, "How will she be able to hunt if she needs to?"

As I answered Bella pulled the blanket back around her. "When she's old enough we think she will be able to handle that just as well as any of us. Also we think she will become stronger as she grows."

In a moment I was sitting next to my wife and Bella leaned in to me as we watched our daughter sleep.

"Has she been fed?"

"I gave her four ounces of blood while Esme and Alice were helping you. We haven't tried anything else yet."

Renesmee smiled again and I felt my deadened heart come to life.

"She likes hearing your voice," Bella said a moment before our daughter smiled again before turning her head slightly to the left, still asleep.

"And yours," I replied.

Someone knocked at our door and a second later Alice peeped in. No one else had seen the baby, respecting my wish to let Bella have time with her before they came, but I knew they were all ready to be a part of this.

"How is she to all of you?" Bella asked as Jasper followed Alice over to our bed. It was just the two of them and again I was grateful for their consideration.

"No temptations," Jasper reassured.

My sister was content to just look at Renesmee from Bella's arms and after a hug they left and Rosalie came with Emmett.

Rose was eager to hold her, and Bella didn't mind as my sister took our daughter into her own arms. We watched as Emmett stood behind her looking at Renesmee over Rosalie's shoulder. "You are beautiful," Rosalie crooned.

"Babe, we better give her back," Emmett reminded after a few minutes, and Rosalie seemed to remember where she was.

"I'm sorry Bella, I got a little carried away," She said in all sincerity as she gave Renesmee back to my wife.

"I'm not worried and if she turns out wanting to be awake at night I'll expect you to help out," Bella said playfully.

Esme and Carlisle were the last to come in, and as they did, Renesmee began to shift making tiny noises as she did.

My wife seemed to be relieved when Esme took our daughter to hold, though Renesmee became more restless.

"I think you are ready to be fed again," Esme crooned as she swayed with our daughter.

Bella looked up at me, "Do I need to try feeding her?"

"Only if you want to. We can try a bottle if that's what you want."

My wife shook her head and Esme handed our baby back to her. Carlisle left as Esme helped Bella get settled helping her this first time. Bella hadn't told me to go and I watched and listened along with her as they got the baby to nurse. Once we had things under control Esme left promising she would be back in a few minutes.

"How do you feel?"

"This feels really weird, but I'm not about to make her drink formula. Have you smelled how bad it stinks?"

It did smell bad.

When Esme came back she showed us a few ways we could burp our daughter, and while she did Renesmee opened her eyes. They were just as alert as they had been when she was born, and when she looked right at Bella, my wife gasped. "You are so alert already," my wife crooned pulling her legs up and settling Renesmee against them.

Our daughter watched Bella intently as my wife talked to her, and when she was ready to be fed she let out a small cry. I helped Bella this time around and once she was being fed, Renesmee shut her eyes and went back to sleep.

**~Bella~**

The sun was just beginning to light up the room when I opened my eyes. Edward was next to me and against his chest our baby slept without a care in the world. She didn't seem to mind the coolness of his touch, and had yet to be put down. They only woke me up two times last night to feed her, and I hoped that she would be a good sleeper. If she wasn't we would figure that out.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Not yet, I want to watch her sleep," I murmured, carefully moving closer to them. My body felt like it had been run over by a train, and I still felt like I could sleep for another day or so. Renesmee had on a floral sleeper that actually fit her small frame, and I noticed in the sun, that the light covering of hair she had on her head was a light shade of red. "Did you have red hair when you were younger?"

"I think, when I was born. I was noticing that," my husband whispered in response.

Unable to resist, I reached out and brushed my fingers through her hair. Her skin was warmer than mine and again I thought about my dream and guessed that helped with her to be able to withstand Edward's cooler touch. The more awake I became the more a realized that I needed to use the bathroom.

"Am I allowed to get up?"

"Yes, but only for short periods of time. Do you need to get up now?"

"I nodded, feeling guilty that I would deprive our daughter her resting place. Remaining on my side because I wasn't sure I could get up on my own, I watched as Edward moved his hands to support our baby before he sat up. He walked a few steps to the bassinet that I just realized was there and leaned down, laying her inside.

Once she was safe, he came back to me and very slowly helped me sit up. The pain I felt caught my breath and Edward hugged me, "Breathe," he said, and I did.

"Maybe I don't need to do this," I told him even though I knew I did.

By the time we got back I was in so much pain that I wasn't sure I would be able to feed Renesmee who was starting to stir again. Edward helped me in bed and once the warm covers of the electric blanket were over me the pain subsided.

Once I was settled with my baby in my arms Edward settled back in bed beside us pulling his arms around both me and our daughter. "I feel like I've been hit by a train," I mumbled not sure how I was going to deal with the demands of my daughter and everything else in between.

"You went through a great deal getting her here," my husband pointed out as he reached out and took hold of one of Renesmee's tiny padded feet.

"She's so alert," I murmured thinking back to the few times she had opened her eyes to watch us. Renesmee didn't cry much at all, only enough to let us know she needed something. When she was awake she gazed right at us, and I wondered how strong her vision was.

"I've noticed that too, and the way she responds to both our voices," Edward agreed as he let go of her foot.

When Renesmee was finished eating, Edward took her as Esme brought in breakfast. I smiled as he handed our daughter to her, and began to eat realizing as I did just how hungry I was. "I need to call Charlie at some point and tell him the news. I still don't think he should tell anyone else," I voiced, not sure really how to approach that. My father seemed to respect that I was distancing myself from Renee, though I figured in time he would want more answers.

"We could buy him tickets to come out here," Edward offered.

I nodded as he kissed the side of my head ready to go back to sleep and deal with Charlie at a later time. Edward seemed to realize what I needed and helped me lay back down against the pillows. It seemed like the moment my head was against them, my eyes lids had sand in them. Knowing that our daughter was in good hands I fell asleep not worrying about anything else for the moment.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Since I have two days off I'm starting to get ahead again. So what do you all think. Renesmee is much different, but that doesn't mean she's not going to be like any other baby. I have plans for her and them with her. Also some time with Edward and Bella alone once Bella starts healing better. There a few things they have to figure out. Bella is nursing her baby, and I don't find that much of a stretch taking in to consideration what Carlisle said in BD about book Renesmee not liking the smell of the Formula, or something along those lines. Also I have known a few people teenage who have chosen that path. Next up on the agenda is Grandpa Charlie coming for a visit, well maybe not right away but eventually. _

_Thank you all for the great reviews, I hope you will keep reading, I'll try and make this more interesting, but I kind of like them at home with their baby without a whole bunch of struggle since we didn't get much of that in BD. _

_~Ella~  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Settling In**

**~Bella~**

After spending three days with Esme and Carlisle it was nice to be back in our own house. I was still sore, but not as bad since Carlisle brought home some spray medicine for the one incision I'd received. As I sat in one of the big feather chairs feeding our daughter, Edward was playing something new on the piano for us. Sometimes I felt like I was having an out of body experience because all of this had happened so fast. We went straight from being married to a family, like Charlie and Renee, though I didn't worry about us the way Charlie seemed to. If I can recall correctly they both fought over who did more in caring for me. Edward and I didn't have a problem with that because we were both equal partners to an extent. There was one one thing he couldn't do that I could, and to make up for that he tried doing everything.

My daughter's deep breathing drew me out of thought and as I shifted her to my shoulder I pulled my shirt down. So far Renesmee was proving to be an easy baby to care for. She was very alert for a newborn, and was still relatively quiet. The only times she ever really made any noise was when I wasn't fast enough getting to her so she could be fed or we didn't have her bottle of blood ready in time.

While I rubbed my hand over her tiny back, Edward finished his song and came over to us. I moved to the left and he sat down beside us. "What are you going to call that one?"

"Renesmee's Lullaby," my husband replied putting his left arm behind me.

"I wonder if she'll be musical like you are?" As I asked that Renesmee's small body jolted as she began to wiggle around. When her body jolted again I realized what the problem was.

"Hiccups," I said as I leaned forward shifting her to my lap. She was still asleep and Edward and I watched as her tiny frame shook with another hiccup. Our baby didn't seem to mind having them, but it bothered me to see her body shake with them. After another moment Edward reached out sliding one hand under her small frame carefully lifting her away from me to his shoulder. I watched as she snuggled in to him wondering if there was anything better than just being right here.

Our moment was interrupted by the ring of my phone, and as I answered it, Renesmee cried out, "Hey dad," I answered.

"Hey Bells, just calling to see how you and my granddaughter are doing today." Charlie would have put an add in the paper if we would have let him. He was still weary on why we were being so secretive and we decided when he arrived next Friday we would go on and tell him everything. The funny part was Charlie was never one for calling much but since Renesmee's arrival he had called everyday around this time.

"I'm feeling a little better, but your granddaughter's getting frustrated because she has the hiccups." Edward had her over his lap and was rubbing her back, as she tried to lift her head.

"Try laying her on your lap and rubbing her stomach. You used to get the hiccups all the time and it always worked for you." Edward had already heard and tried that, talking softly to her as she watched him. I listened as Charlie told me about the latest news in town, which was Mike and Jessica announcing their engagement. I wasn't all that surprised by it. Neither was Charlie for that matter.

By the time I got off the phone Renesmee had gone back to sleep. Her Grandpa's suggestion had worked, and I was happy to have a solution for the next time. "Well I wonder if they'll try sending us an invitation," I said referring to Mike and Jessica as I leaned back in Edward's embrace pulling a blanket around me. I'd known since the last time we were in Forks that they were engaged but this was official. Angela and Ben were also engaged and we'd already been invited to the wedding in August right around the time of our first Anniversary.

"I think they might out of common courtesy," Edward said as he kissed the side of my head. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach rumbled as I thought of food, and I was almost always ready to eat or drink something after Renesmee nursed.

Once we were on our feet I followed him in the kitchen heading for the refrigerator while he settled our daughter in her bouncy-seat positioned on the kitchen table.

One shelf in our refrigerator had several packets of donated blood, and I was glad that I no longer craved that or needed it. Finally I saw something that looked good and pulled out the casserole dish of lasagna Esme had sent over yesterday. As I shut the door I found Edward already buttering some bread for me next to an empty plate. I dug out a pretty hefty piece of lasagna and after putting it on my plate let my husband put it in the microwave because it was higher up than I was comfortable with reaching.

While everything heated up I sat down at the table gently pulling the bouncy seat closer to me, watching my baby sleep. She seemed to be swallowed up sitting there, but didn't seem to mind. So far we hadn't put her in her crib, and I had a feeling it would be a long time before she used it.

Once my food was in front of me, my attention shifted and I had to be careful not to melt my mouth. At this rate I would never lose any of the baby fat I'd gained carrying her, and once Carlisle gave the go ahead I was going to start walking. "Do you realize how domesticated our lives have become in the past three days?" I asked after drinking down most of the water Edward had put in front of me.

"Do you mind that?" he asked smiling at me as he reached out and moved a strand of my hair away from my face.

I gazed at our baby and smiled back, "Nope."

**~Edward~**

The house was quiet as my two ladies slept. I'd already cleaned most of the downstairs and was ready to start on the upstairs when Renesmee's heart beat began to pick up and her deep breaths became more shallow. Bella had requested that we let her try out sleeping in her crib, and it hadn't been very long since we laid her down. Renesmee's room was lit by the light of a small lamp and the dim light cast a warm glow around the room. Leaving it the way it was I walked over to the crib as my baby stretched her small arms over her head before opening her blue eyes. "This isn't your usual place to rest is it?" I asked as I reached down and lifted her away from the mattress shifting her so that she was cradled in my left arm. As I carried her out of the room after turning out the lights, she squinted her eyes and I realized the adjustment from dark to light was too much for her.

Once I had her eyes shielded with my hand she opened them again looking around until she found my face. We were in the den and I sat in the recliner with her laying her down on my lap. "What are you thinking?" I knew it would be a while before she could answer me but she was so attentive I often wondered if she could understand us just a little.

After kissing her on the forehead, I carried her to the kitchen and prepared a bottle for her as she rested against my shoulder. Her small head wobbled as she worked on lifting it and I had a feeling in another few weeks or sooner she would be able to hold it up for small bits at a time.

Once the bottle was heated I settled her in the crook of my left arm and offered tilted the bottle rubbing the nipple on her lips. She opened her mouth and I eased it in relaxing as she did once she started to drink. As I sat down with her back in the den I heard foot steps outside and Rosalie's thoughts along with Emmett's. They had more food for Bella, but at least for my sister, the visit was more so she could hold the baby.

_'I tried to tell her you two wanted time alone'_ Emmett thought, but I didn't mind. To be honest I was ready for a little time alone with my wife.

"Hey bro," Emmett greeted as they came inside.

Rosalie was humming something as she passed us by with the food.

"Don't worry," I told him as he glanced down at Renesmee.

When Rose came back I was already on my feet and eased my daughter into her arms. "If you two don't mind I'd like to check on Bella."

The smile on Rosalie's face confirmed what I'd heard in her mind.

Our room was dimly lit with the shades pulled down and Bella was in deep sleep. I slid off my shoes after closing the door and eased the covers back. I kept away from her at first letting the electric blanket warm me before I reached for her. Bella whispered something but remained asleep as I spooned my body against her backside. She had on one of my shirts, which hung down to her knees when she was standing.

"The baby?" she mumbled.

"She's with Rosalie and Emmett."

Bella mumbled something that sounded like 'nice' but even I couldn't figure out what she was truly saying.

While she slept in my arms I kept my hearing focused on our baby. Rosalie was still giving her the bottle wishing that she would have had a baby before she had been turned so that Renesmee would have another half vampire human child to interact with. Her thoughts spurred on some of mine own. I hadn't stopped wondering since our daughters birth about the possibility of other babies like hers. The legends about them existed but again none of what Bella had gone through during the pregnancy and the birth seemed to fit.

"Should we feel guilty about being up here without her?" Bella whispered.

"No, because we aren't going to leave her for very long, and we need a little time for just the two of us. Besides Rosalie is enjoying her time with our baby," I answered as Bella turned over to face me.

"I feel like I haven't slept in days," she said as I caressed her cheek with my left hand.

"You can go back to sleep. Rosalie's feeding her a bottle right now and Renesmee won't need to eat after that for a while."

Even as I said those words, I knew Bella wasn't going to go back to sleep, though she made no move to get up.

We rested like that for a few more minutes before I heard our daughter's soft cry as Rosalie got her into a clean diaper. "I think we are needed," I said.

"Maybe I will try and catch a little more sleep."

Before leaving the bed I kissed Bella gently on the lips. "I love you."

She kissed me again, "I love you."

**~Bella~**

Later on that evening after I'd gotten enough sleep, and while we were sitting together on the sofa in our den, I realized that it had been a while since my husband went hunting. Renesmee was asleep against his chest and I was content where I was but concerned all the same, "Edward, when are you going to hunt?"

"Emmett asked me the same question before he and Rosalie left," my husband answered leaving it at that.

I eased away from him, turning so I could look at him. Edward's eyes were darker than they should be, which meant he really did need to go out, and I realized that he wouldn't unless I tried to convince him, "Please do this, Edward. I promise I won't move from this spot until you get back, and we can get everything we need for me to have close by," I said leaning back against him as I placed my hand over the one he had against our daughter's back.

"Do you want me to ask Rosalie or Esme to come wait with you?"

As scared as I was of being alone with our baby, I also was determined to overcome that fear, "No, I want a little time alone with her."

Edward nodded and I sat up holding out my arms as he eased our baby from his chest over to me. Renesmee stirred, snuggling closer to my chest, and the worry I had been feeling started going away. I looked from her to my husband who hadn't moved from my side. "Edward, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back to us. We'll be fine," I said trying to sound more confident than I was feeling at the moment.

My husband reached out tracing his fingers over Renesmee's head before he leaned in, giving her a kiss. He moved up and pressed his lips to my own. With my free hand I reached out pressing on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. The one thing I'd missed was being able to show my husband just how much I loved him, and I hoped that I'd recover much faster than the six weeks Carlisle had given us to behave.

It was Edward who broke the kiss first, though he lingered where he was brushing my lips ever so gently with his, "I should go," he breathed, and his smell filled me with longing. I leaned slightly forward and caught his lips with mine careful to keep our daughter supported in my free arm.

Finally he moved away from us to stand and I shut my eyes catching my breath. When I opened them again he was gone and the curtain by the sliding glass door was the only evidence that he had been there as it moved slightly with the breeze of his passing.

I settled back against the sofa looking down at our tiny girl. She had on a clean outfit, a long pink nightgown that gathered at the bottom. "Well, I guess it's the two of us now. What should we do?" I asked as I reached out and took her tiny left hand in mine. "Grandpa Charlie called again today and says he's excited about coming to see you. Between him and the rest of our family, I think you are going to be very spoiled," I told her brushing the back of her tiny hand with my thumb as she clutched at my finger. As I held my daughter in my arms I wondered just how Edward and I were going to deal with things once we could become active again. I loved our daughter more than anything in this world, but I wasn't going to risk another pregnancy.

"You get to be an only child," I whispered to her as I wiggled my finger which was still being gripped by her tiny hand. I was an only child but often times felt alone. I hoped Renesmee wouldn't feel the same and highly doubted that she would. I could tell she was in deep sleep because her eyes were moving beneath her lids. When she suddenly cried out I felt my whole body tense, but she relaxed again and I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her tiny lips drew together forming an 'O' shape before her bottom lip drooped down. I didn't know if she could dream, but lifted her to my shoulder as I stood up and walked over to the recliner so I could rock her. I felt her stretch as I sat down before she snuggled closer to me and as I began to rock, Renesmee relaxed into my embrace.

As she continued to sleep, I shut my own eyes and began to hum the lullaby my husband had composed for me, one he would hum those long nights when my life seemed so messed up and confused.

**~Edward~**

My Love had been right to encourage me to go hunting and as I drained my forth deer I began to feel better. Leaving Bella and the baby home even though I wasn't all that far from them had been a struggle for me. My wife was a strong self sufficient woman, but the fact that she'd just had our daughter without any medicine to help for the pain caused me to feel more protective. After disposing of the last deer caucus, I started home, ready to be with them again. As I jogged back, I thought about the kiss we shared and knew we would have to tread carefully for the next few weeks. We would also need to find a way to prevent any further pregnancies now that it was something we could expect.

Upon arriving inside our house, I found my wife and daughter asleep in the recliner. Bella's arms were wrapped protectively around our baby, and Renesmee's tiny hand was wrapped around some of my wife's hair. I thought of the digital camera up in the office but didn't want to wake either of them. Moving silently in front of the chair I leaned in and kissed Bella's lips lightly. She stirred but did not awaken.

Carefully I eased Renesmee's tiny fingers apart before moving Bella's left hand away from her. My wife didn't notice as I lifted our daughter away, but our baby whimpered as I settled her against my shoulder. "Shh," I crooned rubbing my hand in small circles over her back. It was late so I took her upstairs and laid her down on our bed before going back for Bella.

My wife was awake when I arrived and took the hand that I offered. We shared a tender kiss before I guided her to the kitchen helping her sit at the table so I could make her something to eat before we headed upstairs.

"How was your hunt?" she asked as I pulled some home-maid soup from the Refrigerator.

"You were right about me needing to go. I feel much better," I admitted as I put the bowl of soup in the microwave.

While it heated up I put some Ice in a glass and filled it with water setting it in front of Bella on the table.

She reached out and ran her finger along the edge of the glass, "I enjoyed our kiss before you left," she offered.

"I enjoyed it too," I admitted taking the soup along with some bread to the table.

I sat with my wife while keeping my hearing focused on our baby who remained asleep.

"Tomorrow I want to try taking a short walk. I know I can't push myself but I really feel the need to get out and get a little fresh air. Do you know if it's supposed to be rainy?"

"I think it's supposed to be clear, but chilly," I answered as she nodded, taking another bite of her soup.

By the time we made it to our room my wife was nearly asleep on her feet, and our baby was stirring. Assured Bella was alright to fend for herself I carried Renesmee down the hall to her room and did a quick diaper change, something that woke her up.

"I think your momma enjoyed her time alone with you," I said softly as I pulled the long pink night gown over her small legs and tiny feet.

Renesmee's gaze never lingered from my face as I settled her back in my arms and I told her what a gift she was to not only her mother and me, but to the rest of the family as well.

I moved to my side of the bed and sat down after taking off my shoes. I would change later once my two girls were settled in. Bella came out of our bathroom with her hair pulled back in a french braid wearing another one of my long button down tops. "I'm running out of those," I said lightly as she eased in bed leaning back against the pillows stacked behind her.

"You have two closets full," She answered before I turned and put our daughter in her arms.

Once Bella was comfortable I got up and went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of designer pajama bottoms at random. I quickly undressed pulling the bottoms on before returning to bed. Once the covers were over me as well, I moved closer to my girls easing my arm around behind Bella's back gently pulling her closer to me. "Let me know if you get too cold," I whispered as she focused on feeding our baby.

"I think I'm getting used to us together. The electric blanket helps too," she whispered.

We were both quiet after that both focused on watching our daughter as she nursed. There were still many unknowns, but right now nothing mattered except for this moment.

**~*~*~**

**AN: **_I'm getting good and ahead with this story, having two days off of work helps so you all get more updates. I know I'm focusing on Renesmee alot but I kind of like them getting adjusted as a family. As she gets older there will be more time when they do other things and I've got a lemon coming up in a couple of chapters. I loved all the reviews, so feel free to leave more. More to come soon, likely tomorrow. The work and reality hits and I won't be able to update but I'll try to do it twice a week. _

**~Ella~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Grandpa Charlie**

**~Bella~**

Slowly our lives were settling into a sort of rhythm. I'd poured over all of the books on how to care for the baby once it was here, but found that none of them were really that helpful. Renesmee had her own time for things and with nothing really to worry about other than taking care of her and my husband, we both just went with the flow. Our daughter seemed to like being awake longer at night, but again that wasn't anything to stress over. Edward didn't need sleep, so aside from waking up to feed her a few times at night, I was getting all the rest I needed. As the days grew warmer, Edward and Renesmee would join me on my walks. Our daughter didn't seem to mind riding in the fancy baby carriage Alice had gotten her for Christmas, and I was happy to get her outside so she could breathe in the fresh air.

Currently Renesmee and I were the only ones home. Edward had gone with Alice to Boston to get my dad from the airport, and as I cleaned the guest room, Renesmee slept soundly in the pink harness I wore strapped over my shoulder and around my back and middle. We were going to tell Charlie the whole truth while he was here hoping he would understand why we needed to keep Renesmee so protected. I'd called Jake a few days ago letting him know that I'd had the baby and that we were preparing to tell Charlie. My best friend promised that he and Billy would try and help Charlie come to terms with all of that when he returned, and seemed more or less resigned to just being my friend now.

Once I'd finished cleaning up in the guest room, including putting fresh sheets on the bed, I went across the hall to Renesmee's room and was packing a diaper bag when I heard Rosalie calling from downstairs. She and Emmett were taking me to the store, something Edward and I had argued over last night after giving Renesmee her first sponge bath. He still worried about me doing too much, even though Carlisle said it was good for me to resume some of the responsibilities.

"Do you need us do do anything?" Rose asked as she walked into the room with Emmett behind her. I was going through the mental list of things I needed to pack for our trip into town, and packed one more sleeper before zipping the diaper bag closed.

"Someone needs to put the base of her car seat in the car."

"Actually, Esme purchased a couple of car seats in case one of us needed to take you anywhere," Rosalie said, seeming worried that it would bother me.

"That will make it handy once school starts back up," I let Rosalie take Renesmee out of the harness and once my sister had her, I removed it deciding to just leave it behind.

While Emmett and Rose sat in the front, I stayed in the back with my baby who remained asleep as we began the trip. My daughter was wearing a light blue floral print dress with a layer of lace over the soft fabric. Alice had insisted I get her dressed up for Charlie, and I had to admit it was cute on her. I'd let Alice mess with my hair, but refused to put on any makeup, and chose a pair of lose fitting tan caprice and a short sleeved shirt that was rather ordinary, at least to Alice.

At the store, I guided Emmett on how to put Renesmee's seat in the passenger compartment of the cart glad he was there to lift that thing in and out of the car. Once she was settled I pulled out my list and lead the way letting them push her. My brother-in-law played tough but like the rest of the men in our family, Renesmee already had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. On more than one occasion I'd gotten up from a nap and found him in our den watching a game lounging on our sofa while my baby slept against his chest. Most of what I got for the house was chips and other snack foods, hoping he and Edward would remember to get Beer since none of us could do that. My dad was that kind of guy. I also got hot dogs and ground chuck so we could grill out at least once this week. It had been a while since I'd had anyone other than me to cook for and I was looking forward to doing that once my baby was older.

As I finished shopping and turned to tell Emmett and Rose we were done, I found my daughter cradled in his strong arm shaking my head.

"She made a sound," he defended as Rose smiled at me. I couldn't complain, because I was the same way, if she made a noise I would check on her, so did Edward for that matter.

The people in the check out line kept looking at us, but I'd long since gotten used to that.

Looking at my watch, I realized they would be back with Charlie not long after we got back, and swore under my breath because this next feeding needed to be a bottle.

We were almost half way home when Renesmee stretched her arms over her head while lifting her legs against her chest grunting. When she let out a high pitched cry I reached out and held her hand, "Shh, I'm here," I told her as she turned her head to the right and opened her mouth making smacking sounds with her lips. I'd packed a bottle in her bag and took it out feeling that it was too cold wishing at the same time that the car had a built in bottle warmer as she cried out again.

Emmett glanced in the rear view mirror, "Do you want me to find a place to stop?"

"No, just get us there safely," I said putting the bottle back and rubbing her small hand as she cried again. It seemed Edward had been right about this being too much for her and I felt guilty as her cries continued into a full fledged fit, this was the first time I'd let her get this upset.

I felt my throat tighten as she continued to really cry and rubbed my hand over her tummy, "I'm sorry baby, I'll listen to your daddy next time and let someone else go shopping," I told her to no avail.

The second we were home I had the straps undone and Renesmee settled against my shoulder. Rosalie opened my door and I let her help me out as I tried calming my daughter down.

"I'll warm a bottle if you want to get her upstairs," Rose offered and I nodded feeling my eyes fill with tears as Renesmee kept on crying.

Once I was in my room I kicked off my shoes and sat on the bed rocking her gently as I shut my eyes and began to hum her lullaby. To my relief she began to settle down, and when Rose came with her bottle she took it without any further fuss. Seeming to know I needed the company Rosalie sat next to me on the bed.

"We argued last night about me taking her to the store. Edward thought she would get overstimulated, but I just pushed him off," I told her still feeling hurt in my heart for upsetting my daughter.

"Sometimes, I wonder how my brother seems to know the right answers to things. He's doing a pretty good job at being a father isn't he?" She asked as she put her arm around me.

I thought about last night again finding him in Renesmee's room rocking her as he read something from a large collection of children's stories. At times he seemed to be more in tune with our baby than me.

"I thought I'd just have it all figured out by the time I had her, but it takes time," I said smiling as my daughter opened her eyes and looked right at me.

"No one is perfect, and you will learn what she needs. I think you are doing a great job, and I'm glad you are willing to share her," Rosalie told me as I hugged her with my free arm.

~*~

A half hour later while I mixed up the hamburger meet with some spices and sauce, I heard the front door open and smiled as I went to the sink and washed my hands. Renesmee was in the den asleep in her swing, liking the motion as she moved from side to side. I greeted my father in our small foyer and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you came," I said.

"Me too," he said pulling away and looking at me. "You look happy," he finally said.

"I'm very happy, and a little tired. Now come and meet your granddaughter," I said grasping his hand as Edward joined us from upstairs. He went ahead of us and as we arrived in the den he had our baby in his arms.

"Charlie, meet Renesmee," he said.

My dad held out his arms and I felt my heart warm as Charlie held her for the first time.

"What a beautiful little lady you are," Charlie whispered softly as he kissed her forehead swaying with her as she cuddled against him.

"She likes to be rocked," I said after a moment and showed my dad to the recliner. I had a feeling we weren't going to get her back unless she needed to be fed, and was glad to see my father so accepting of her, hoping he would hold off on the questions for at least a day or so.

When dinner was ready I helped Charlie put Renesmee in her bouncy seat switching it on to vibrate mode as he sat down at the table.

"Bells this looks fantastic," Charlie said as we put the plates of grilled meat and veggies on the table.

"So, how is work going?" I finally asked as I finished my second ear of corn.

"Pretty good. We are implementing new security measures and all of the officers have to wear body armor now. We were actually supposed to already be doing that, but with it being Forks and not much action we've let that slide."

I was glad to hear they were taking more precautions. I had been worried about him going to work after that, and hoped that with the new measures in place they would all be a little safer.

Once dinner was over Charlie insisted on cleaning up. Renesmee was still asleep so we left her where she was for the time being. My husband took over the dishes after we had the coffee ready and I led my father into the den.

"So how is everything going with you?" My dad said as he sat across from me on the other sofa.

"Really good. I'm still really tired, but she's such a good baby."

He nodded as he sipped at his coffee and I waited. "Now, will you tell me why we are keeping her arrival such a big secret?"

Edward joined us and when he put Renesmee in Charlie's arms I had to admire his planning. With her there my father would never in a million years blow up when we told him our big secret.

"Do you remember a while back when I went to Phoenix because you thought Edward and I had gotten into a fight?" I began as he looked away from Renesmee straight at me.

"I remember and what do you mean by me thinking that?" he asked keeping his voice calm. Maybe letting him hold the baby wasn't such a great idea, but Edward would know if she was in any sort of trouble and get her from him if he had to.

Taking a deep breath I began, "I left that night because someone was after me, someone who would have hurt me and you if he ever would have gotten the chance.

Charlie shut his eyes taking in a deep breath and letting it out focusing on the baby in his arms. I continued when he looked at me and told him the rest of what really happened including the part about James being a vampire.

My father sat calmly and very still gently rocking my daughter as he processed everything I'd told him so far. "Vampires?"

"Yes," I said keeping my calm as well.

He looked from Renesmee to me, worry etching the features of his face. "How long have you known this, Bella?," he asked lifting Renesmee to his shoulder as she became restless.

"Almost since the day I met Edward," I answered praying for him to accept this.

Again he watched me for a long time looking down at my hand wrapped in Edwards turning his head to kiss Renesmee who was comfortable where she was.

"You are telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said again.

He nodded once and shut his eyes, "What does this mean for you and how is this possible, because if you are telling me the truth then Renesmee shouldn't be here."

It was hard to continue and Edward helped out explaining to my father about Carlisle first, telling him everything. At one point Renesmee woke up needing to be fed and was still nursing when Edward finished.

What Charlie said next surprised us, "I always wondered how your father was able to work so long at the hospital with so little rest. So is there anymore I need to know. Bells how do you feel about all of this."

"I fell like I finally fit in, but there is a little more to this than just knowing, Charlie. The reason we have to keep Renesmee's birth so secret is so that the Vampires in Italy won't take interest. Some day they will come back to see if Edward kept his promise but for now I'm happy staying alive," I said knowing my words made Edward happy.

"I'll lose you, won't I?"

"No. I'm not sure what will happen when I am turned, Charlie, but I'm not going to let that happen."

Edward had left us alone and came back with a beer for my father. I let my husband take our baby to burp and sat down with Charlie. "I know this is a lot to take in but I don't want to lose you either, Charlie. I wish Renee could know but she has Phil now and she's happy with her life."

**~*~**

Once we said good night to Charlie, Edward and I settled in our room for the night. After he laid Renesmee in her bassinet, we turned out all but one small light and Edward slid in bed behind me wrapping his arms around my body as he pulled my body flush to his. He nuzzled my neck and I sighed feeling relieved that Charlie was on his way to understanding our need for keeping secrets. "He handled that pretty well," I whispered content to be in my husband's arms, and just having it be the two of us for however long Renesmee would allow that.

"He was relieved to finally know. I could hear some of this thoughts. I think he's known for quite some time that there is more to this world than most people suspect."

As I began to drift on to sleep I felt him get up and heard our door open and shut. I heard him when he came back and turned over as he settled in bed leaning back against the pillows with our daughter resting on his chest. There was enough light to see the outline of her tiny body and I watched as she tried to lift her head. When she didn't succeed she let out a piercing cry. I moved closer to them and began to rub her back while Edward hummed her lullaby and in a few minutes she went back to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Charlie came with Renesmee and me on our walk pushing her carriage as she slept.

"She sure is beautiful," my father observed. He had already surprised me by changing a dirty diaper all on his own, something Emmett would not do just yet.

"She looks like Edward," I said.

"I see some of you in her too. It looks like you have things pretty well in hand. Renee had a hard time adjusting and anytime you would cry she would as well. I can't remember how many times I had to go home and calm both of you down. That was why it was such a shock when she packed up one day and left. I never saw it coming and I was afraid for both of you because she didn't seem like she could do it on her own."

"Maybe that's what she wanted though, was to make some mistakes and figure it out. The day you got here, well the night before you did, Edward and I had a disagreement about me taking her to the grocery store. He said she would get overstimulated and for me to wait and let the two of you do it. I really made Renesmee mad at me, but it was one of those things I needed to just figure out." In some respects I could understand why my mom took me and left. Renee always said she felt like Charlie was more of a parent than a husband and there were times it was that way with Edward and me, but he was learning to let go, and I was learning to talk to him when something bothered me.

When we got back to the house, Charlie lifted Renesmee from her carriage while Edward got it inside, and after kissing him I headed to the kitchen to warm a bottle for our baby. Once it was ready I went into the den finding my father having a conversation with my baby while she rested in the crook of his right arm.

"Here," I said holding the bottle out.

"I thought you were nursing her."

"I am but there is something else she needs as a part of her diet," I said hoping he would catch on.

"Oh," he said a little surprised. Charlie had tensed up and Renesmee picked up on that and started to cry.

"Shh, Grandpa didn't mean to do that," Charlie crooned as he took the bottle and offered it to her.

My father was able to settled her down and I left him alone with my baby.

In the kitchen I got a glass and filled it with juice sitting down at the table as Edward walked in. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he sat in the chair next to mine.

"Just wishing he didn't have to leave tomorrow."

When Edward reached out and took my hands I looked at him, "I think we might be able to go to Ben and Angela's wedding. Carlisle has some things he needs to take care of in Seattle that weekend and Esme wants to do some work on the old house to get it ready to place on the market.

My hopes were now up, "Will Renesmee be able to handle a flight that long?"

"I think so. We are talking about getting another private jet to avoid the hassle in Boston and by then she should be ready for her first long trip."

For a few minutes I thought about that as I helped Edward clean up around the kitchen. "I guess we can't really show her off can we?"

"For the same reasons Charlie can't tell anyone but Billy and Sue about her," Edward answered as he handed me another plate out of the dish washer. My father had talked to Billy yesterday and Billy told them he would explain their side of the story when he got back to Washington.

Once the kitchen was clean I went back in the den finding my dad watching TV and Renesmee resting on his chest on her back looking around the room.

"Are you trying to turn her into a baseball fan?" I asked as I walked over to the recliner. Renesmee found my face and blinked her eyes before she cried softly, letting me know what she wanted.

"She's really alert," Charlie said as I took her and settled her across my arm on her stomach rubbing her back with my free hand while her arms and legs hung over either side. She liked being held that way and it was something Charlie had showed me yesterday when she was having one of her longer fusses.

"I know. She was trying to lift her head last night when Edward was letting her rest on his chest."

When she started to fuss Edward took her kissing me before he headed up stairs to get her ready for bed.

"I wish you could stay longer," I told him as I sat down on the sofa.

Charlie flipped the TV off. "I do too, Bells. I'm going to try and do better about seeing you, now that I know. I want to be a part of Renesmee's life as much as I do yours."

We hugged and it didn't feel as awkward to me to show Charlie how much I loved him.

The next afternoon, we got dad packed up. Renesmee seemed to be picking up on our somber mood because she was a lot more vocal and not very happy unless someone was rocking her or walking around the house with her. Edward and Alice were taking Charlie back to Boston, and I was happy that my father was starting to like my husband a little more. I'm not sure Charlie was ready for me to take any further steps toward being a vampire, but we would deal with that when it came.

As I hugged Charlie before he left, Edward stood in the shade of our garage pacing with our baby, "Have a safe trip, Dad. Call me when you get home."

"I will, Bells, I love you. Take good care of my granddaughter."

We parted and Edward walked over to use letting Charlie hold our baby. She let us all know pretty fast that she wasn't happy and once they had gone I took my unhappy baby upstairs to my room. "Shh, you'll get to see Grandpa in a few months," I crooned as Renesmee cried hard against my shoulder.

I laid down with her in my bed resting on my side and placed her on her side facing me. I got her to nurse and that seemed to calm both of us down. I noticed that the more I settled down the more she did, and wondered if she was able to pick up on emotions like her Uncle Jasper. I'd have to ask him to observe her some on a day when she wasn't happy to see if he could pick up on anything. I'd spent most of the week with Charlie and not much time alone with Edward. As Renesmee continued to eat, I flipped on the TV and turned it to a local weather station waiting to catch a glimpse of the radar. It was going to be a clear cool evening, but clear was the key.

I reached behind me and felt on my bedside table until I found my phone and flipped it open dialing Esme's phone. "Hello Bella, it's good to hear from you," she answered.

"I'm glad to hear your voice to. Are you and Carlisle planning anything for this evening?"

"No, do you need something?" she asked hopefully and I smiled down at my daughter.

"Yes. I want to see if I can get Edward to go on a drive out to that lake closer to town. I was hoping you two might be able to come over and watch your granddaughter."

"We would love to."

I told her I would call when he got back and after hanging up the phone I settled my head against the pillow shutting my eyes for some quiet time with my baby girl.

**~Edward~**

Taking a drive with my wife was something I realized we both really needed. I parked the car in one of the parking lots near the lake and took my wife's hand glad that this park stayed open late. She told me about Renesmee picking up on strong emotions and I agreed that she was likely right. That would be something we would have to watch. Finding an empty bench by the lake, I guided us in that direction and after Bella was seated I took her hand and put a box in it.

"What is this?"

"Open it," I said hoping she wasn't going to throw a fit.

The moon lit up the lake and when she opened the velvet box the light reflected off of the the diamond in the center of the small angel pendent hanging from the gold chain. "I wanted you to have something special to celebrate Renesmee's birth."

Bella put her hand over her mouth and breathed in deeply, "Will you put it on for me?"

I took the box easing the necklace from it and in a moment it was around her neck.

"I'm not sure what to say," she whispered as I wrapped my arm around her.

"You don't need to say anything."

When she looked up at me tears glistened in her eyes and I tilted my head down and kissed them away before moving to her lips, wrapping my arms around her as she opened her mouth. Her taste and smell were always intoxicating and I was very aware of her hands between us working on the buttons of the shirt I was wearing. Bella soon straddled my lap rubbing her hands over my chest warming me inside and out. I broke our kiss and pressed my lips to her chin traveling down her neck ever mindful that we were in a public place, and not in our own room. Her breath caught as I worked the buttons of her blouse free and when my left hand grazed over her full breasts.

"We shouldn't be doing this hear," she breathed even though her hands worked their way into my slacks. I growled as she cupped her hand around my sensitive, swollen length lifting my hips up into her hands while I freed her left breast from the confines of her bra. No one was anywhere close to us and we were under the shade of a Weeping Willow. As my lips closed around her breast, the movement of her hands stopped briefly before she started up again squeezing me tighter as I drank in the warm milk that was usually meant for our daughter.

Bella tossed her head back moving her hands out of my trousers as she ground herself against me.

With my other hand I freed her other breast running my thumb over that nipple as I gently bit down on the one in my mouth feeling my own release quickly approaching.

Bella's breath caught and she tilted her head toward me. We kissed and a moment later she screamed as her release came powerful and consuming causing my own.

My wife began to shake and I reached reached beside us and picked up my jacket pulling that over her before I helped her with her bra and her blouse.

"We didn't plan this very well did we?" Bella asked as she moved off my lap.

"I wasn't planning on this," I said lightly and she blushed.

When we got home I went in through the kitchen door and changed in our room after cleaning off putting my slacks over the edge of the hamper before I went back downstairs.

Bella was showing Esme the necklace I'd gotten for her, and Carlisle was sitting in the recliner rocking Renesmee. "How did she do?"

"I think you were right about what you two observed. She was pretty worked up after you left," he said softly.

I eased her into my own arms and she cried out once before shifting closer to my body.

Once my parents were gone, Bella and I headed upstairs. Esme had fed her a bottle right before we got home and I hoped she would sleep in her bassinet for a couple of hours like she had a few nights ago, but had a feeling that she wouldn't.

Once settled in bed with my wife, Bella brought that up, "I wonder if she's going to struggle with this. I felt really sad today when Charlie as gone and she fed off of that until I made myself calm down. Maybe that's why she was so worked up the day we went to the Super Market."

"Shh, we have time to work on that," I told her kissing her forehead as Bella snuggled closer to me. Esme's idea with the electric blanket had made our lives so much better and for a while Bella and I were able to rest alone with our daughter safe close by.

~*~*~

**AN: **_Thank you all so much for all the great reviews. I''m really glad you like the way I'm writing this story. There is just so much you can do with them having a baby, though I'm working on not having every moment consumed with Renesmee. Since this story has an M rating I'm going to start throwing in a more lemons. I hope you liked this edition, more to come soon. _

_~Ella~  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Journey**

**~Edward~**

With our trip to Forks quickly approaching, Bella and I started packing a few weeks before we were to leave. We were mindful of our daughter careful not to do to much to fast in front of her. In the past four months since Renesmee's birth, we had learned that too much excitement and emotion was an overload to her senses. Jasper had observed this first hand telling us that she would get confused followed by overwhelmed when several things were going on at once. Her senses were very alert for her age, so we kept things calm for her as much as we could. During the warm summer days, we took her on walks in the woods while she road in the harness either Bella or I would wear, and she was slowly beginning to adjust to the outside world around her. We also took her on long drives, and I played a CD of soothing songs that she liked.

This trip was going to be a major step for her, and we were hoping that since we were leaving at night she would sleep most of the way. The day of the trip was upon us, and as Bella continued to sleep, I carried our daughter to her room. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" I asked her as she sucked on her index and middle finger while I got out something my wife referred to as a onesie. It was nothing more than a T shirt that snapped together between Renesmee's legs, but the material was soft and her being comfortable mattered more than dressing her up, something Alice liked to do when Renesmee would put up with that. After I got a pair of long cotton pants that went with the onesie, and a diaper, I carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down draping her clothes over the arm rest before laying her down on my lap.

Renesmee had her head turned to the left and continued sucking her fingers as I unsnapped her sleeper. I freed one arm from the sleeper, but her other arm and fingers were in use. I slid the sleeve down her arm and gently popped her fingers free from her mouth, something she didn't like as she began to cry. "Shh, you're alright," I whispered lifting her to my shoulder and easing the sleeper the rest of the way off of her. Once she had her fingers back in her mouth she was content and I got up going into her closet to see if I could find an outfit she could wear that wouldn't require getting her upset.

I found a jumper that would do the trick and sat back down getting her legs in the pants part before working the rest of it up her small body. It did have a shirt that went with it, but we could put that on her when she was in a better mood. Once she was more or less dressed we went downstairs and I put her in her bouncy seat. She looked around briefly at me before one of the clocks went off.

After getting her bottle heated I took her into the den and sat in the recliner. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth and reached for the bottle helping me hold it with her hands and her feet as she pulled those up while resting cradled in my arms. My mother would be here later on to take her to their house freeing up my time and Bella's to pack, though right now I wasn't focused on that as I smiled down at my daughter.

Renesmee watched me, reaching her hand up to touch her small fingers to my lips. As I kissed them, she smiled again before focusing on draining the contents of her bottle. When she was done, I put the bottle down and let her stand up on my lap. Since she was happy, I decided to get the shirt that went with her jumper and put that on her. Once she was fully dressed I looked at her, "Should we go wake Momma?"

Renesmee's brief smile was all I needed and I carried her down the hall to my room.

The TV was on and Bella was awake but still in bed, "Someone misses you," I said carrying our daughter to Bella's side of the bed. My wife sat up and reached for her just as Renesmee leaned away from my arms.

"How long have you two been up," Bella asked as she leaned back against her pillows letting our daughter have the second part of her breakfast.

"An hour and a half."

Renesmee was reaching for Bella's mouth and for a moment my wife focused on our baby as they smiled at one another.

While Bella took care of our daughter I got dressed and went downstairs fixing a quick breakfast for Bella as well as preparing a few bottles of blood and Bella's milk for Esme to have at her house. She and Carlisle had already gotten their packing done and wanting to avoid upsetting our daughter, we were letting them keep her until we were ready to leave tonight. That plan would work because Renesmee stayed with them for a few hours a day so Bella and I could have time alone.

I finished making breakfast and put it on a tray taking it up to my wife who was still feeding our daughter. Renesmee was on her way back to sleep and while Bella fed her and ate, I sat with them.

"When is Esme going to get here?" Bella asked as she swallowed her last bite of toast.

I looked at my watch, "In half an hour, do you want me to take her?"

Bella looked down at our sleeping daughter, before she nodded her response. While settling Renesmee against my shoulder and she took in a deep breath and let it out, but didn't wake up.

As Bella left the bed to get a shower, I carried her food and our daughter downstairs, putting the tray on the counter before going to the front door having heard the Mercedes pull up. It was a warm breezy day and the wind ruffled through Renesmee's bronze curls. Esme came inside with me and I led her to the kitchen showing her where the diaper bag was. While Esme got the bottles packed inside the bag, I swayed my daughter gently from side to side.

Once Esme had all they would need I walked out to the car opening the back door before leaning in and carefully putting Renesmee in the infant seat. She had her fingers back in her mouth and remained asleep as I got her buckled in. "Be good," I told her kissing her forehead taking in a deep breath of her sweet baby scent.

I watched them go before turning to go back inside and finish getting ready.

By evening we had everything we needed. Charlie phoned and told us not to worry about bringing the portable crib, but wouldn't give any more detail. He was more or less living with Sue Clearwater on the Reservation, and we would have his house to our selves at night. My wife was making one last sweep through the house, even though I knew we had everything. I'd learned to let Bella do what she needed to do when we were getting ready to go out, finding it easier to let her figure things out than to argue.

"So you were right," she said as I reached out and snagged her before she could pass by me. Before she could think my lips were on hers and I grasped her bottom with my left hand pulling her against my very hard arousal. It had been four weeks since we had been able to resume this kind of activity and Carlisle had found a form of contraception that worked well and didn't hurt our daughter who still nursed as well as took the supplemental bottles of blood. I moved us against one of the walls in the kitchen aware that we had twenty minutes before we needed to leave. As I pushed the skirt Bella had on up her thighs, my wife was fumbling with my belt and then the button of my dress pants. While we continued to kiss. I moved her skirt up past her waist and rubbed my hands down her thighs sliding them under her panties before cupping them at her bottom lifting her up as she freed me from the confines of my pants and underpants. Bella panted as I pushed her panties down rubbing myself at her entrance, I grazed my teeth down her neck as I penetrated her, moving into her softness.

Her hands were instantly in my hair tugging me back to her mouth, but I had other ideas as I nipped her lobe while pushing myself fully inside of her. I felt her tighten around me and eased out of her just a little before pushing back inside.

"We need to..." Bella panted.

I trailed my lips down to the base of her throat as she dug her fingers into my back, "Need to what?" I asked before nipping at her neck carefully, breathing in her scent before I moved my lips further down her neck nuzzling her blouse with my nose.

"Have to," she tried again but we were both too aroused for words. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips and matched my thrusting movements as I pressed my lips back against hers cupping her bottom and pulling her to me while I pushed inside of her. She screamed into my neck at her climax and it didn't take much more for me to follow.

Her body was shaking and she was sweating as I settled her back on her feet holding on to her until she was able to stand on her own. We shared a kiss before she went upstairs to get another shower, and I knew we would be a little late but didn't think she minded.

As we pulled up to Carlisle and Esme's, we found Emmett sitting on their porch swing playing peek-a-boo with Renesmee who was on his lap facing him. My brother was the only one who had ever gotten a laugh out of her. Bella and I listened for a couple of seconds as she laughed at his antics before heading inside to see what we needed to do before going to the airport.

"We have everything ready," Esme was saying to my wife as she pulled on a light weight jacket.

We were going in two separate cars and once my parents were ready we followed them outside. Emmett was getting Renesmee in her seat in our car nibbling at her fingers which she was trying to push further into his mouth. "Emmett why don't you sit in the back with her, she's in a good mood right now and I want to try and keep it that way," I told him as Bella got in on the other side. Rosalie was driving and I got in on the passenger side. Ahead of us Carlisle and Esme got in the back of their Mercedes while Alice and Jasper got in the front.

I listened to Emmett as he played peek a boo with Renesmee again. She laughed at him for a while longer before I heard the sucking sounds she made as she put her fingers in her mouth.

By the time we arrived in Boston, she was asleep, and didn't notice as Emmett lifted her seat out of the car. "Thanks for sitting with her," I said giving Emmett a slap on the shoulder before taking the handle of her carrier.

"Take care," he said as Rose leaned in and gave Renesmee a kiss. Alice followed suit before I gave my sister a kiss. I held my daughter's carrier in my left hand and got the largest suitcase we had packed with the other as we followed Carlisle and Esme into the terminal. Even at this time of night it was packed but we were able to bypass most of it and went to private check in. An alarm went off close by and the sound startled our daughter awake. I had her in my arms as she began to cry and I put the soft blanket over her that Bella handed to me. After we made it through the check point and were heading down to our plane, I felt Renesmee's steady breath against my neck, but kept her in my arms as Bella carried the empty infant seat.

Our plane was ready for us and once we were inside I moved toward the back, sitting down in the seat facing Carlisle while Bella sat next to me letting the attendant take care of the car seat. Bella eased the blanket back and we found our baby awake with her fingers in her mouth, a habit she had picked up over the past few weeks.

Renesmee was very attentive as she looked around the plane. When she found Bella, she leaned to the left and my wife reached out and took her. Our plane began to move and the sound of the engine could barely be heard through the hull, which was something Carlisle had made sure of when he was looking for private jets. Bella leaned against me as Renesmee stood on her lap reaching her hand toward my chin. We took off without our daughter having any problems with the pressure change because she was sucking on her fingers. When our baby reached for me I let her stand on my lap holding her steady as she continued to look around. When Renesmee grew tired of standing she sat down on my lap and played with the buttons on my shirt with her free hand.

"I wonder if she'll sleep," Bella said leaning her head against my left arm.

"I'm sure she will," I answered as our baby rocked forward trying to pull a button into her mouth.

In order to distract our daughter from the buttons of my shirt, my wife pulled a small baby doll out of the diaper bag. The doll was made out of the same terrycloth material that some of Renesmee's hooded towels used, and our daughter loved her. Once she had her baby, I cradled Renesmee in my arm turning her so she could look at Bella if she wanted.

"Charlie won't recognize her," Bella said, as our baby rubbed the doll over her face before she began to suck on the dolls foot.

"She has changed a lot since he was last with us," I agreed. Renesmee was still in the lower percentile of babies her age when it came to her weight and height, but Carlisle said she would eventually catch up.

One of the stewardess asked if we wanted something to eat, and Bella ordered a ham sandwich and a Sprite. The rest of us declined with good reason.

At the same time Bella's food arrived, our daughter got tired of her baby and began to fuss a little. Since it was good weather for the duration of our trip I got up and carried her to the front end of the plane, gently bouncing her in my arms as I began to pace. My little girl sighed as she pressed her cheek to my shoulder and it didn't take me long to get her to go to sleep. By then Bella had eaten and was reclined in her seat ready to get a few hours of sleep for herself.

"Wake me up if you need me," she reminded as I kissed her.

Carlisle was on the phone with another doctor speaking french as he moved to the front end of the plane. I sat next to Esme and she turned her laptop so I could see the plans she had for our old house in Forks. "Do you really think it will sell faster if you put the original walls back in place?" I asked rubbing my hand over my daughter's back.

"I think all the space when you first walk in is what is keeping people from buying it. I don't know Edward, I always thought it needed that space, but maybe that's just me," she said as she shut it down. Esme smiled at me and I turned putting Renesmee in her arms before joining Bella for some rest, just playing the part.

**~Bella~**

My daughter's loud cries woke me and for a second I forgot where we were. I sat up rubbing my eyes finding Edward in the seat across from me snapping her sleeper, or trying to while Renesmee attempted to roll off of his lap.

When I sat next to them Renesmee actually screamed before he lifted her against his chest. "What happened?"

"She's just tired, and didn't want to get a clean diaper on," he said as she began to settle down glancing at me as he rocked her. I'd stopped asking myself if the things she did were normal. She was special and what ever happened was going to happen. As her gaze fell on me gain Renesmee lifted her head and I reached for her.

I cradled her in my arms and after getting her to nurse, I pulled a blanket around her. "How long do we have?"

"Another hour and a half."

That was going to be a long time. I was still tired, and I know my baby was too. I was glad we had a whole day without anything going on other than visiting with my dad.

At some point I fell asleep with my baby still in my arms. When I woke up the next time we were already on the ground. Renesmee was in her seat sound asleep wearing the new sweater we had gotten her over the blue floral sleeper she had on.

Edward helped me with my jacket and after putting my gloves on I took his free hand. Seattle's airport was smaller and not as noisy as Boston had been. Renesmee didn't notice anything as we made our way to baggage claim. While I sat with her the rest of my family waited for our luggage.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice asking.

I looked around and saw Angela coming toward me.

I stood up and hugged her before she noticed the seat and the baby inside. "OH my gosh, she's yours? Why didn't you tell me?" Angela asked. From the tone of her voice I could tell she was happy for us and in no way upset.

"It's really complicated. I had a hard pregnancy with her and it's been pretty hectic."

"I'll bet so, she's so beautiful."

Edward and his parents arrived and Angela remembered them.

They waited for me to say goodbye and when I asked Angela not to say anything about our baby she didn't question why, just agreed to do what we needed.

As she went back to her family, another voice caught our attention and Charlie came over to us giving me a hug.

"Dad, you didn't have to come all this way," I said.

"I know but I couldn't wait."

He knelt down and looked at the baby before he reached out and took the seat ready to be Grandpa Charlie.

Charlie had use of Sue's SUV and Renesmee and I road with him while Edward drove our rental car ahead of Charlie and me.

"How was the trip?"

"Long. She's way off her normal sleep schedule. I'm hoping she'll just stay asleep until morning."

"How is she handing the trip so far."

"Really good. We only had one problem with a security gate in Boston but other than that she's been good," I told him. After that I shut my eyes and drifted in and out of sleep waking any time I heard my baby moving.

When we got to Charlie's, Edward came out of the house and I was grateful for his heavy foot hoping he had everything ready for us to lay the baby down.

Eager to help, Charlie tried taking Renesmee out of the seat which woke her. She was having a fit before my dad could get her into my arms. Inside, I took my baby up to my old room and found my bed replaced with a crib. It wasn't as fancy as the one we had at home but it was new and fresh sheets were already in place.

"Shh, Grandpa didn't mean to wake you up," I told her as I walked over to the old rocking chair from my own infancy.

Rocking her and trying to get her to nurse didn't help to calm her down, and as Renesmee looked around the room she became more upset. This was a strange place and she seemed perfectly aware of that. Edward came in as I was starting to worry and after wrapping her in a blanket he carried her outside in back of the house. My father was in the kitchen and apologized again for being to excited.

"It's okay, Dad, she's just really tired, and too keyed up right now."

"Well I should head back to Sue's. Jacob said to call him if you wanted in the morning."

We hugged and after he left I walked outside glad that our daughter was calm once more. It was damp and cold outside and this time when we took her to my old room she was calm, and very tired.

"Do you want to try laying her down in the crib?" Edward whispered as our daughter started to go to sleep in my arms.

"I'm not sure it will be worth it in the end. I think I just want to lay down with her in Charlie's bed and see if we can both get a little more sleep."

Edward helped me do that and rested beside us. It felt strange being in my dad's old room and even stranger yet that he was living with Sue. I'd have to ask Jake how all that was going.

When I woke up, it was gloomy but daylight none the less. I was the only one in the room and after using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I went downstairs hearing my dad's voice, but wasn't sure what he was saying.

In the family room he was sitting on a huge quilt supporting Renesmee as she stood in front of him.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Hey, Dad; hello, baby," I said going over to the floor to sit down. Renesmee reached for me and I lifted her against my shoulder glad to see that she was happy. "Where is Edward?"

"He went with the rest of the family to hunt I guess."

Already Renesmee was leaning toward Charlie and once he had her she wiggled until he put her back on her feet. "She's really strong," he pointed out.

"Yes she is. She tried rolling off of Edward's lap while he was trying to change her diaper last night."

When she was tired of standing I reached out and turned her on her stomach, "Watch," I whispered putting her baby doll in front of her.

Renesmee lifted onto her hands rocking forward before she got up on her knees. She kept rocking then settled back on her tummy and wiggled her way to what she wanted.

"Wow," was all her grandpa could say.

"We think she'll be crawling in another month, maybe sooner."

"Which is why I can't say anything."

"Yes," I replied.

While Renesmee was happy to be with her Grandpa I made breakfast and called down at Billy's. Jacob answered asking how the flight went and said he would like to see me, but I told him I wanted to discuss it with Edward first. He sounded down after that but I'd learned to deal with that part of life too. I loved Jacob as my friend but my husband and my daughter had to come first.

After I put Renesmee down for her first nap of the day in the new crib Charlie had set up, I got a call from Edward telling me that he was on his way home. I told him about Jake's call and he agreed that he could visit. Before I could call Jacob, Angela called the house and we talked for a little bit about the Wedding.

"I feel like I have thousands of butterflies in my stomach." Angela said.

"Just focus on Ben. That's what I did when I was going down the Isle at my wedding. I just kept my eye on Edward."

She had to go and I wished her luck, grabbing another piece of bacon as I dialed Jake's. Billy answered and got Jake on the phone. "You can come by if you want," I said after he told me about the new modifications he was making on the rabbit.

He said he would be by later and once I hung up I checked on my baby finding her asleep clutching her doll while sucking her fingers.

Edward made it back a few minutes after I'd started watching a movie, and joined me on the sofa. "I talked to Angela again. She's feeling the same thing I felt the day we got married."

He had his arm draped over me as I nestled against his left side, "What did you feel that day?"

"Really worried that I would fall over or trip. When I found you waiting for me everything else kind of disappeared."

As we gazed into one each others we heard Renesmee cry, and at the same time the door bell rang. Knowing it was Jake, or likely him I let Edward go get our baby.

Jacob was waiting and he gave me a brief hug before I let him in. I remembered his bear hugs and was glad he was being adult about this.

"So how are things on the rez? How are Harry's kids with Charlie around?"

"Leah moved out actually, and Seth likes going fishing with him when Billy can't."

We both looked over as Edward came in with Renesmee. She looked at Jacob before pressing her face into her father's neck.

"She looks pretty normal to me," he said once she was playing on the floor.

It felt odd having him with us and when he left I almost felt relieved. We had grown apart and that's as it should be.

"Do you want to do anything today?"

"No," I answered just satisfied to be here with my husband and baby.

**~*~**

After a good night sleep and a big breakfast, I left my daughter with her Grandpa Charlie and Daddy while I went in to my old room and got ready for the wedding. It was a gloomy day which meant Edward could come with me. Alice phoned saying it was safe for that and Charlie was keeping our baby for us.

When I was finally ready, Edward took his turn using the room and I left before we got ourselves in trouble. Renesmee was laying under the new baby gym Charlie had gotten and was watching a ladybug as it lit up and played music each time she touched it.

"Hey, Bells, do you mind if I take her to First Beach?"

"I think leaving her here while were gone is better for her. I don't want you to have to deal with what we went through our first night," I answered, but also was weary of people like Leah who might hurt my daughter. I doubted she would but wasn't about to take that chance.

When we were ready, we kissed our baby good-bye, both glad that she was more interested in her toy than she was us.

The church was filling up fast when we arrived and Edward humored me by making sure he had the cell on vibrate in case Charlie ran in to any problems. My father also had Esme's cell number and she said she would stop by and check on them for us since this was going to be a long affair.

We sat toward the back for the same reason we had the phone on vibrate and saw Jessica and Mike a few rows down. She waved at us but the wedding was about to start and I counted my blessings.

**~Charlie~**

Not long after my daughter and son-in-law left, Renesmee started getting fussy. Bella told me she wouldn't need to go down for a nap until three, and that was almost three hours away. I carried her over the hobby horse I'd gotten for her and held her as I rocked him. She settled down for a little bit and started back up so I took her to the kitchen and got out a bottle of milk putting it in the bottle warmer before I took her over to the window. "Do you see all the trees?"

It didn't take long for her bottle to warm, but she pushed it out with her tongue so I tried the other kind of bottle and got the same result. I remembered with Bella how it had been trial and error, so my next step was to try and check her diaper.

She had stopped fussing while we walked upstairs and I found what I needed on my old bed. "Your mommy is one smart lady," I said as I laid my granddaughter on the bed. She had her fingers in her mouth, but began to cry again and struggle. My phone rang and I laid her in the middle of the bed and ran down to grab it. "Swan residence,"

The caller hung up and I slammed the phone down and started up the steps hearing a loud thump followed by really loud cries. My bed was empty and I ran to the other side finding my granddaughter on the floor red faced and angry. All of the things I learned when I took those CPR medical classes flew out of my head and I didn't know if I should move her or not. Finally I did as she screamed and cried. "I'm so sorry, baby," I told her grabbing the phone as it began to ring again.

"Esme, thank God. I left her on the bed not knowing she could roll off of it."

She told me not to take her to the hospital, that she and Carlisle were on their way.

I started to pace remembering what Bella told me about Renesmee being able to pick up on emotions. "Shh." I sat in my recliner after getting her baby and started rocking her, but she kept crying.

"Charlie?" Esme called out as they came inside.

She came over and knelt by my chair rubbing her hand over Renesmee's while Carlisle got a few things out of his medical bag.

"Just lay her down on your lap, Charlie," he said calmly.

I did and Renesmee's cries escalated. Something was hurting her.

"I know baby," Esme crooned as her husband began to run his hands over Renesmee's body asking me how I had found her laying on the floor.

"On her left side."

He felt the left side of her head and moved down that side as my granddaughter kept up her angry tirade. When he felt her left arm she screamed.

"We need to take her to the hospital."

I nodded, ready to let Esme take her but Renesmee cried harder when she tried so I got a blanket for her and headed out the door not caring to lock it.

We didn't put her in her seat and I held her as Carlisle drove us down the road. Esme was on her phone and I wasn't sure how I would face Bella.

The ride seemed to be working to calm Renesmee down and I really hoped there was nothing wrong. "Grandpa's real sorry for being such a stupid man," I told her as she gazed up at me.

When we pulled around to the emergency entrance, Esme opened my door and I got out putting the blanket over Renesmee so she would stay warm.

"I called Edward, they are on their way. Charlie, this isn't your fault," she tried but I knew better. You never leave a baby alone for even a second and I had.

We didn't have to wait long to be admitted to a room in the ER. Carlisle left to get things set up for my granddaughter's first xray, her first one at just four months old.

"Dad?" Bella and Edward came in and I let my daughter take the baby ready to leave, but Bella reached out and took my hand. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Charlie," Bella said softly as Renesmee shut her eyes.

"I shouldn't have assumed she was safe."

"I should have warned you about that. Look we're here now so let's go on and get through this. Finding blame won't help her or any one else."

Seeing my daughter being so responsible gave me strength.

Carlisle came back and I waited with Esme while Bella and Edward took her to have her arm x-rayed.

"Sit down, Charlie," Esme said and I did what she told me knowing that I couldn't stress myself or my heart.

We didn't have to wait long and I found that I was glad my granddaughter was part vampire. Her bones were all fine, but there was a bruise forming on the side of her head and on her left side.

Back at the house Bella took Renesmee upstairs to feed her and put her down for a nap. They were going to the wedding reception trusting me with their daughter when I still felt like an ass for this whole ordeal.

Edward brought me a tray of food and sat by me on the sofa. He didn't say anything to me and I wasn't so sure he wasn't blaming me for this. "I'm really sorry."

"I know. She's not like other babies, Charlie." he said and I let him remind me not one bit annoyed. _If I have to I'll pad all the walls to keep her safe. _

"You don't have to go that far," he told me grinning, and I had forgotten that he could read thoughts.

Bella came back downstairs and I hugged her. "I'm real sorry, Bells."

"Just keep your eyes on her all the time." My daughter answered.

"I promise."

**~Edward~**

Leaving Charlie's for the second time was hard for Bella and me. I knew he hadn't meant to leave Renesmee on the bed by herself, and we should have done a better job of preparing him for how quick our baby could be when she rolled around. My wife and I were quiet as we arrived at the reception in Port Angeles. Everyone was just starting to arrive so we waited in the car. "What are you thinking?"

"How lucky we were that she didn't break anything and how glad I am that she is strong."

Bella took my hand and I turned her's over and brought them to my lips. Once the other guest started arriving we went inside and were one of the first to greet the bride and groom. I remembered how Emmett and I got Ben to ask Angela to the prom, and reminded myself to tell Bella later.

After we greeted the bride and groom, we found a table with just two seats left and Bella smiled gratefully at me. I knew how she felt about Jessica after everything that happened in high school and could already hear Jessica's thoughts, mostly about how she looked in her dress. It was a buffet style meal and I got food for Bella and a little for me. Newton's thoughts were on his future wife to be and about last night. I didn't let them intrude on me any further and kept my eyes on my own wife.

Much later found us on the dance floor and I had her back on my feet as we waltzed around the other dancers during a slow dance. We were both more at ease, and Bella was telling me that Renesmee was having fun playing on the exercise blanket. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"How beautiful am I?"

I kissed her once before the dance came to an end and the tempo changed to a fast paced song.

Angela came to our table and drug my wife back out to the floor and as I watched her dance Jessica and Mike found me. "Edward, it's great to see you," Jessica said clinging to her fiance.

"It's nice to see the two of you. Congratulations on your engagement."

They went to the dance floor and joined Angela and my wife. Bella glanced over at me an signaled me to join in but I just smiled at her until she came over and grabbed my hand, "I don't want to be alone with them," she whispered loudly.

I let her lead me back to the floor and got her away from the main dance group. We stayed for one more slow song before finding the bride and groom to say goodnight. Angela walked with us part of the way, "I'm really glad you could come. Take care of that beautiful baby," she said softly.

When we got to our car, Bella leaned back against the seat and shut her eyes. "I can't believe Mike and Jessica would get hammered at a Wedding Party. I'm so glad we moved."

I took my time driving us home enjoying the day I'd had with the exception of Renesmee's hospital visit. "Do you want to go anywhere before we go back to Charlie's?"

"I'd love to go to First Beach, but the treaty."

I pulled out my cell and gave it to her. "Ask Jacob, tell him we just want to take a walk on the beach."

Bella dialed his number and Jacob said it wouldn't be a problem. What impressed me was that he was being pretty mature about everything, though I hadn't read his mind when he visited today.

AS we pulled in the parking lot Jacob and Seth greeted us. "We won't bother you, but Sam wants to make sure no one else from the pack tries anything," Seth explained.

Bella and I walked down to the beach and I could hear the others thoughts. They were not happy we were here, but Sam was keeping them in check for us.

**~Bella~**

It was nearly midnight when we walked inside Charlie's house. My father was asleep on the recliner and Renesmee was settled against his chest asleep as well. I walked over to them and patted Charlie's arm.

He woke instantly, but remained calm as he realized that my baby was still in his arms.

"I'm sorry we were so late." I whispered.

"Don't be. She did fine. She wouldn't go to sleep up stairs so we came down here."

I nodded, "When was her last bottle?"

"Maybe nine?" He whispered as I brought my daughter into my arms without waking her up.

"Are you going back to Sue's place?"

"Maybe not. I think I'll just sleep here."

I kissed him goodnight and went with Edward upstairs for our last night in Forks realizing it would likely be a long time before we got to come back.

We were leaving on another evening flight which would put us in Boston early in the morning, and home at sunrise, but that was the safest way for us to go.

"Do you want to keep her with us?" Edward asked as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Let's try the crib," I answered wanting more time with the man I loved.

Since her diaper was dry and clean, and she was dead to the world, I decided to just let Renesmee sleep. After I laid her down in the crib Edward put a warm blanket over her. After she was settled he took my hand and we went across the hall to Charlie's old room. Again it felt strange sleeping in his bed and I was glad Edward didn't seem to want to rouse any desires in me, not here in my dad's house.

Once I was in his arms, sleep found me pretty fast.

It didn't seem like much later when I heard Renesmee's shrill cry and roused myself enough to feed her when Edward laid her down next to me. I tried not to think about the mountain of things we needed to do when we got home. We had already registered for our classes, and I was taking a full load. We were taking night courses but there was a lot to do, like getting all of our stuff. I knew Edward had done this a few times before but it made me nervous.

When my baby started to fuss I calmed myself down and relaxed further when Edward settled in bed behind me. "I was thinking about school," whispered feeling more awake than I wanted.

"You don't need to worry, we will get everything we need on time."

There was also the little fact that our first Wedding anniversary was five days from now but I shut those thoughts out of my mind focusing on keeping calm so Renesmee could go back to sleep.

**~*~**

While Edward and I got everything packed, Charlie had taken Renesmee outside to enjoy the sunny day. She had picked up on my melancholy mood and I was having a hard time not feeling sad about getting to come back. Hadn't I just thought of how much my home was with my husband and daughter?

When Alice called to tell us that our travel plans looked good to her, I asked her what I was getting Edward for our first anniversary hardly able to believe that it would be a year on Monday. "You are getting him that first Edition leather bound copy of King Arthur that you saw at that used book store in town," she said, and I was glad for her visions.

After talking to Alice I started to look forward to getting back home, maybe not so much the flying part but it would be nice to be back in my own bed.

It was right at seven when we arrived at the airport. Charlie had borrowed Sue's SUV again and Renesmee and I road with him. Since she was still awake I sat in the back with her, glad she was in a good mood. Charlie pulled in front of the terminal I needed to be at and all I had to worry about was Renesmee and her seat.

Dad helped me get the base out of his car and held hugged me close. "I'll try and get out there again for Thanksgiving. Esme invited me."

"Good."

Once Charlie had kissed Renesmee goodbye I headed inside hoping Edward would be there soon.

He arrived not long after I did and by that time Renesmee was pretty fussy, not happy with all the noise and commotion.

We got through security with more ease than we had in Boston, but unlike last time Renesmee was not calming down.

By the time we got on the plane I was ready to be back in Hanover. Renesmee hadn't stopped crying and nothing any of us tried was helping. Carlisle checked on the places she had bruises which only served to tick her off more thoroughly. When all else failed, I leaned my seat back moved on my side and tried getting her to nurse, most of the time that worked. The cabin lights dimmed and I felt a little relief as my baby continued to have a fit. "I know your tired," I told her amazed that I wasn't ready to cry with her. Edward draped a blanket over us and I waited it out. She finally settled down enough to be fed and I shut my eyes trying to figure out when I'd get away in the next few days to get that book which Alice already had on hold for me.

It was nice that the seats reclined back so far and I never thought I'd like flying, but this wasn't too bad.

At some point I fell asleep and woke up when we were back on the ground like I had when we got to Seattle.

Renesmee was still nestled beside me and I smiled as Edward walked over to us. "I'm so ready to get home."

"I think we all are," he said as he took our baby so I could sit the seat up.

My husband walked over to one of the other seats and got a diaper out of the bag, "If she's just wet leave it," I said not wanting to have to wake her up.

"She's not just wet," he answered as I put her down on his lap.

This time Renesmee stayed asleep for the most part. She opened her eyes a couple of times before he finished. As he finished, I got her seat and put it on the chair next to Edward.

Once Renesmee was strapped inside and I had her diaper bag and base we got of the plane and headed for Baggage claim.

The rest of our family was there waiting and Edward let Emmett take the seat with Renesmee still asleep inside.

"How was the old home place?" Emmett asked me as we headed out to the parking garage.

"Okay, not like being here."I told him.

He nodded and once we were all in the car, me on one side of the baby, and Emmett on the other with Rose and Edward in front I leaned my head against the side of the car door and shut my eyes.

"Bella, love, we're home now," I heard Edward telling me.

I felt like I was floating and heard him telling someone to put something down, but didn't feel the need to worry. I figured we were home and would deal with the rest later as I drifted back to sleep.

**AN: **_I hope you all enjoyed this edition of the story. It was time for Renesmee to be a little older, though I'm not planning on having her grow up to fast. I'm also adding more and more lemons, because I see Edward and Bella being very into one another in that way. I also wanted to show some differences with her, like the fact that she likes to stand up and that she responds to her environment the way she does. Thanks again for all the great reviews and for adding me to your lists. More on the way._

_~Ella~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Anniversary**

**~Bella~**

_Why did I have to pick the rainiest day to go in to town and get my husband's present?_ I found myself wondering that as I finished packing our daughter's diaper bag for her stay at Esme and Carlisle's. Unlike me, Renesmee had little to worry over as she rested in her swing sucking her fingers while she held her baby. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had gone with Carlisle into Boston, and I wondered what my husband was up to. I knew when I took Renesmee to the other house Alice would make a fuss because I'd left my daughter in her yellow sleeper, the one that didn't have any sorts of designs on it. I was also expecting to find Renesmee dressed up when I returned, but kind of hoped Esme would step in and make my sisters behave. My baby wasn't a doll, though I knew they meant well.

Once I had everything my baby needed and all I needed, I went to her swing and turned it off bringing it to a halt with my right hand. "Are you ready to go see your aunts?"

When she heard me, Renesmee looked up at me keeping her fingers where they were as I lifted her out and moved her from the swing to her carrier. I got her rattle and shook it hoping she would pull her fingers out of her mouth so I could get her strapped in and keep her happy, but she wasn't interested and was really mad at me by the time I got her in the back seat of the car. I tried winding her stuffed Dumbo so she she could listen to him but she kept crying so I gave up and got in the front. I started the car liking the fact that you could barely hear the engine. I'd gotten used to my Guardian and didn't feel so self conscious driving it around, especially since I had a baby in the back seat.

The whole ride to the other house was eardrum breaking as Renesmee threw a major fit. I put in the CD of soft music Edward had burned for her, but even that didn't help. As I pulled my car into Carlisle and Esme's garage my daughter screamed, something she only did when she was truly angry. I'd been ready to let Esme or Rose get her, but didn't want to leave her when she was so upset. Esme came out of the house greeting us as I opened the back door, and took the diaper bag for me while I freed my daughter from the seat settling her against my shoulder. "Your okay now, I'm sorry, baby," I whispered rubbing her back.

Inside I went into their spacious family room and sat down in the restored Victorian Rocking Chair and was glad my baby was finally settling down.

"You need to get a cashiers check from the bank for that book," Alice said as she walked into the room from upstairs.

"Why?" I asked as Renesmee lifted her head away from my shoulder for a moment to glance over at her aunt. My baby took in a deep breath and let it out before she tucked her arms between her body and my chest and settled her cheek back against my shoulder.

Alice was watching us for a moment then seemed to realize I'd asked her a question, "He's going to try and bump up the price, but if you present him with that he won't give you any trouble. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think that would be wise," I told her as Esme came ready to spend time with her granddaughter. I stood up letting her take my place in the rocking chair. As I stood up Renesmee lifted her head again looking into my eyes sleepily. "Are you ready to have some fun with Grandma?"

My baby reached out with her tiny hand and patted my lips. When I kissed her fingers she smiled at me, and I felt the same guilt I always did when I had to leave her. When School started in the next few weeks I wasn't sure how I was going to cope with being gone from her so much. Once I'd give her a kiss and a hug I settled her down in Esme's arms, and walked away as she started to fuss.

Alice was already in the kitchen waiting and since it was still pouring outside I didn't mind letting her drive. Once we were on the road my sister seemed to notice my lack of wanting to talk. "Are you thinking about school?"

"Yes, and leaving her so much. I know we do that already a few hours a day, but this seems so much more committed and she's so young."

"I think you two will handle things pretty good, and if it gets to be too much you can always cut back to only taking a few classes a week instead of a full load. You've got plenty of time to do this."

I knew she was right but there was always that part of me that pushed to do the most I could. For the remainder of the trip in to town Alice talked about the trip she and Jasper were taking to go see Tanya and her family in Denali. After parking the car on the sidewalk next to the store, Alice and I hurried from there to the store. The man who ran it was older and his eyes focused on Alice.

"My sister and I are here to pick up a pick she ordered, King Arthur," Alice said.

"Right, that will be five hundred dollars."

It was my turn to deal, "I took the liberty of getting a cashiers check from my bank the other day when you quoted the price of three fifty," I told him as I laid the check on his counter.

For a second I didn't think he was going to go for it. After he took the check he handed me the book. "Nice doing business with you two lovely ladies."

When we were back in the car I took the book out of the bag opening it carefully. It was in great condition for such an old book and I really hoped Edward would like it. "I wish I knew what he had planned," I mumbled hoping Alice would tell me but she hummed to herself keeping quiet

Back at the house I found my daughter asleep against Esme's shoulder as her grandma sat at the computer in the downstairs office looking over some sort of blueprints. My mother-in-law turned to face me after she clicked out of the application, "She's been asleep since you two left," Esme said gently rocking her.

I'd intended on taking Renesmee home with me but could use the free time to get a few things done around the house. "Why don't you bring her back when she wakes up," I suggested. I knew how much Esme liked taking care of her and had come to appreciate all the support we got from our family. Before leaving, I went over and gave Esme a hug leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to my baby's cheek.

At home, the first thing I did was get the breast pump and while that was going on I got on my computer and tried to figure out what I wanted to write out for my husband. What could I tell him that he didn't already know. As I sat looking at the blank screen I thought about our life over the past year of our marriage and what a whirl wind it had been. I thought about how much he did for me and how much control it took for him to be with me. Like his father, Edward had mastered his blood lust desires and I was grateful.

Once I was done pumping I got back to my current project and began to type out what I was feeling in my heart right then hoping my husband wouldn't think I was the biggest sap that ever walked the planet. When It was done, I read it and decided to keep it like it was not wanting to change the words. I went up to our office on the third floor and got into the print program before remembering some of the pictures on my digital.

By the time Esme came to the house with my baby, Edward's present was wrapped and hidden safely in my part of our closet. It was getting late and as I carried my tired baby into the house my cell started going off.

"It's your daddy," I told Renesmee as she looked at the phone and then me.

"I was missing you," I told him as I walked up stairs with Renesmee still watching me.

"I've missed you too. We are on our way back, but it will be pretty late when I get home."

In our bathroom with my phone pressed between my ear and my shoulder, I turned on the bath water in our large tub. I needed a bath and the baby needed one too.

"I'll be waiting for you," I told him.

Once we hung up, I left the water running and went to Renesmee's room getting a clean diaper and a white nightgown with lacy ruffled sleeves that gathered up at the bottom. She was still watching me and I smiled at her. "Your daddy is coming home, but you'll have to wait to see him until you wake up in the morning," I said as she yawned.

Back in the bathroom, I turned off the bath before going back to my room and laying my baby down on the bed on her tummy. Renesmee yawned again and rubbed at her eyes while I got undressed pulling on a robe before I eased her on her back and unsnapped her sleeper. I'd never tried taking a bath with her before, but wasn't too worried about trying. I'd missed my baby and was ready to have her in my arms.

Once we were in the water I pulled my legs up and leaned her back against them getting her washcloth and dripping water over her belly. Renesmee looked down watching the water as it dripped on to her tummy before reaching a small hand out to grasp on the cloth. I let her have it and in a moment she was sucking on it. I used my hands to rub the baby bath on her careful to keep one hand soap free so she wouldn't slip and slide too much.

When I was ready to do her hair I sat up and cradled her in my arm, and as I got her hair wet Renesmee began to nurse. I got her hair washed with one hand pretty well and after the soap was rinsed out I settled back against the end of the tub feeling pretty tired. Knowing I'd fall asleep if I didn't watch myself, I got out of the water and grabbed my robe pulling it around both of us as my baby continued to feed.

I managed to get her patted dry, deciding to leave the rest for when she was finished. After, she had gone to sleep and I'd dressed her in that warm nightgown. I took her down the hall and put her down in her crib. She had done well sleeping in the one Charlie had for her and thought I felt selfish in a way, I was kind of ready to have my room back with just Edward and me at night.

**~Edward~**

Being away from Bella and our daughter all day had not been an easy thing to bare, but I'd wanted to go in to Boston to take care of a few things. The first was to get dinner reservations at a really nice reclusive restaurant, and the second was to get reservations at The Liberty Hotel for Friday night. Carlisle and Esme had already agreed to keep Renesmee during that time and I knew they were both looking forward to a longer time spent with her.

It was very quiet when I walked inside the house and I knew both of my girls were asleep. I made it up the stairs and in to Renesmee's room without a sound standing by her crib for a moment as I watched her sleep. My daughter stirred and lifted her head seeming to know I was there. "Shh," I whispered reaching down and rubbing my hand over her back.

Renesmee settled her head against the mattress and pulled her fingers into her mouth. I stayed with her rubbing her back and humming her lullaby until she went back to sleep.

In the bedroom I shared with my wife, I removed my clothes and strode into the bathroom taking a quick shower to warm my body before drying off and joining my wife in our bed. Bella turned over as I pulled her closer to me and opened her eyes. "We missed you today," my wife whispered placing her hand against my cheek. I put my hand over it and pulled it to my mouth kissing her palm.

"I missed both of you," I said feeling the need to do more than just rest beside her. Bella inched closer to me, pressing her hand against my chest. I reached for her as I rolled on my back pulling her on top of me as I gazed up into her eyes which were darker and desire filled.

She had on one of my shirts and as she sat up and began to unbutton it I moved her hands away. "Let me take care of that," I whispered undoing the first button and the second slowly. Her eye lids drifted shut as I moved my hand inside the shirt cupping it over one of her full breasts. As I began to gently squeeze and massage it Bella opened her eyes again leaning slightly forward to place her hands on my chest. While keeping her eyes on mine she lifted off of me and moved down my body. I felt the warmth of her entrance before she even touched me and restrained myself from driving up off the bed and into her inviting softness.

There was still so much control I had to maintain in order not to hurt her, but at the same time, I received as much pleasure as she did. As she slid down my shaft I pulled the shirt away from her reaching out and placing my hands around her waste holding her steady as she began to move against me. Her movements were slow at first but grew in speed and intensity as both of our desires began to take hold. My wife was struggling to keep the movement against me fast enough and when I reached for her she leaned against my chest holding on to me as I pressed my hand against her bottom holding us in place as I turned over. The new position allowed me to drive deeper inside of her, and I knew how close to the edge she was, but wasn't ready to let this end. I slowed my thrusts rocking only slightly in and out of her as I slid my hands under her head. I brought my lips against hers, mindful of how fragile my wife still was to me.

"I love you," She breathed as I pulled the electric blanket more securely around us when I felt her trembling under me.

"You are my love, my life," I said as I kissed her lips again brushing her bottom lip with my cool tongue as I began to move more forcefully against her.

Moments later my wife slept in my arms warmed by the blanket surrounding our bodies. I'm not sure what I'd done to deserve her love, but I was eternally grateful to God who had given us this chance. I spent the next few hours watching my wife, humming softly to her and to myself before I heard a bird start chirping outside, and our daughter as she began to wake from a full night's sleep. Since I'd been gone all day yesterday I was anxious to spend time with her and got to her room just as she began to fuss. "I heard you," I assured her as I reached down and picked her up. The moment I had her in my arms she snuggled against my chest and I found myself wondering if our skin was as soft to her as hers was to us.

This morning I got her into a clean diaper and outfit without making her mad at me. Knowing that she was hungry, I went down stairs and put a bottle in the warmer as my baby put her left hand on my lips.

I kissed her there and she smiled for a moment before moving her hand higher to touch my nose. It was hard to believe that in the next few weeks she would be five months old.

Before she finished her bottle I heard Bella moving around upstairs and once it was ready we went back to the larger bedroom to share family time.

On Thursday night after we had put Renesmee down for at least a few hours, I presented Bella with the first of her presents. With her eyes shut I slid a ring on her right ring finger and again she surprised me by being very receptive.

"Now you have to wait. Close your eyes too," she called out as I heard her going toward our closet. I held my breath because I truly wanted what ever she was about do to be a real surprise.

In a moment I felt something sitting on my lap. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and on top was an envelope.

My wife sat down next to me as I opened it pulling out a piece of paper. Along the borders were small pictures we had taken with Bella's digital and a few of Renesmee asleep on a bed of flowers wearing a pear of tiny angel wings.

Bella leaned against me as I read her letter.

"_Edward, my best friend and love for life,_

_I'm sitting here trying my best to find the right words to express the things I'm feeling at this very moment. I don't know how we managed to get to this point where we are about to celebrate a year of marriage and everything has happened so fast that I sometimes feel it's just a dream. I want to thank you for sticking by my side and for daring to love me when it takes so much for you to be in control. I don't know what our future holds but as long as I have you and our baby I feel hope that our lives will be without loneliness and full of love. _

_Your wife for always, Isabella._"

I set the letter down and the book and stood he up pulling her in front of me. "I've often wondered what I did to deserve your love, and I'm glad that you found the courage to fall in love with the Lion and stay by my side.

She leaned in and we shared a sensual kiss before she was once again sitting beside me. Her gift to me was a leather bound copy of King Arthur, something I once told her I loved reading as a boy. The book was very old but in very good condition.

We shared another kiss before I told her about the rest of her surprise.

In a moment she went from looking excited to frowning. "Bella, Renesmee will be safe with her grandparents. I just wanted to have a night alone with you," I said trying not to sound so desperate. I loved our baby, but selfish or not I wanted time alone with my wife, more than a few hours or just a day.

When she smiled at me I knew she agreed and we got to work packing the things we would need to take.

"What time do you want to go?" she asked me as she came out of our walk in closet carrying a few blouses that were more dressy, than the usual shirts she tended to wear around our house.

"After lunch."

It didn't take us long to pack and while Bella sat on our bed pumping, I called Esme and told her to be expecting us at the house around one tomorrow afternoon.

**~Bella~**

Spending a night away from my baby was going to be difficult yet at the same time I realized just how much I wanted a night free of the responsibilities of being a parent. When we got to Esme and Carlisle's I went up to the nursery they had set up for my baby and sat down to nurse her for the last time before we left. This was a big step for her and for us, and I hoped she would handle the night without us without to much of a fuss.

The color of her eyes were starting to change, going from the dark blue they had always been to shades of brown. Renesmee seemed aware that something different was going on but didn't seem to mind that right at the moment. Her small hand was wrapped around my index finger and she stayed focused on my face as I began humming the part of Claire De Lune that I could remember.

Renesmee fell asleep against my shoulder while I was patting her back for a burp and once she was out, I laid her down in the crib fairly certain she wouldn't be left alone for to long before someone came in to hold her again. As I straightened up from kissing her Edward stepped beside me and I watched as my husband leaned in kissing our baby and rubbing his hand over her back.

We lingered there a moment longer before he took my hand and led me downstairs. Esme gave me a a hug first, "Don't worry, Bella," she said.

"I won't. I know she is in good hands."

Carlisle gave me a hug and again I was given assurances that my baby would be fine, even though my guilt for leaving her was starting to build again.

Our drive to Boston was quiet and somewhat reflective. I held Edward's hand and every now and again he would bring my hand to his lips and kiss me. Alice had predicted that it would be very overcast when we got to Boston and as usual my sister was right.

We pulled up to a building that was older, but still looked nice. A bell hop got our bags and I held my husband's hand as we entered the expansive fancy lobby. We checked in and road up to the last floor of the hotel. Edward had gotten us a suite and the first room I stepped in to was breath taking. I walked over to a black marble top surface and ran my hand over the surface. Noticing that there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a sterling silver bucket.

Once he had paid the bell hop, Edward brought over two crystal glasses and uncorked the bottle pouring in the pink frothy liquid into my glass and a little in to his.

"To many more years," he toasted and we clinked the glasses together. I sipped mine a few times then set my glass aside as my husband reached for me. He lifted me to rest cradled in his arms and brought his lips town on mine kissing me tenderly as he moved us toward the east side of the large room.

**~Esme~**

When our granddaughter woke from a two hour nap, and after I gave her a bottle of donated blood, Carlisle and I took a walk with her down our drive way. Renesmee seemed to enjoy being outside and I had her turned so that her small bottom rested against my hip while I kept my right arm around her middle which seemed to give her enough support. She kicked her legs and turned her head trying to find the sources of the sounds she was hearing.

"I wonder how Bella is holding up?" I asked my husband who was holding my free hand.

"I think she will relax once they get there. Edward wants to take her to some of the more famous landmarks," my husband told me as our granddaughter shifted in my arms trying to see her grandpa as he talked.

My husband reached for her and settled her against his shoulder, and as we continued to rock she laid her cheek against his left shoulder. She really was an easy baby to care for.

When we got back from our walk, Rosalie was ready to spend some time with her. Carlisle and I needed to hunt and after changing into something more suited for that, we left heading into the woods for some time alone of our own.

**~Edward~**

The warmth of our room was enough to keep my wife from getting too cold as she caught her breath after spending the past hour in bed making love to one another. I kept trying to encourage her to rest, but it was difficult when my body called out to her touch and smell.

"Will you miss this when I'm turned?"

"In some ways I will," I said willing to be truthful with her. "I'll miss seeing the color on your cheeks and the extreme warmth of your breath against my lips. In other ways it will be easier because we won't have to hold back."

"I think after Renesmee turns one I want to go on and do that. I still want to be close to you in age."

"Bella, there isn't any great rush. Remember, Esme has a few years on Carlisle."

"I know, I just want this to be easier for both of us."

She had a point but I would never push her into that decision. She had to be absolutely sure, and we still needed to find time to discuss the other part of the equation, our daughter who would likely not respond well to Bella changing in such a dramatic way. For nearly an hour Bella slept in my arms and I was content to lay still listening to her heart beating while feeling her warm breath against my chest.

We still had enough time when she woke up to walk around the city, and for me there was nothing more beautiful than the woman walking next to me.

"Did you ever come here before, well before you were in Washington?" she asked as we strolled through a small park.

"Once. It wasn't long after we moved to Rochester, before Rosalie joined us," I answered as we began to walk toward our Restaurant.

"What was it like?"

"Much quieter. More people walked to places and it wasn't as polluted as it is now."

After eating at a small Italian Restaurant, I took Bella down by the harbor where we sat on an old bench watching the last vestiges of day turning into the darkness of night.

When we got back to the hotel, Bella wanted to call and check on our baby, something I had been prepared to do myself. Alice answered and we could hear Renesmee crying in the back ground.

"She's fighting going to sleep. Esme and Carlisle are getting ready to take her on a car ride."

Bella had a difficult time focusing on us after that but declined the offer to go home early. "Love, if they feel she truly needs us, they won't hesitate to bring her here or have us come home." I assured as Bella rested in my arms.

After a moment Bella looked up at me, "I want to be able to just forget about everything and focus on us, but its really hard to do knowing she's upset."

I was willing to let her call the shots and Bella decided that we should go back out for a walk, "Maybe I'll feel better after that," she said as we road down the elevator to the ground floor.

Being outside proved to be what we both needed. Remembering a neat cafe that had been there the first time I'd ever visited Boston, I took Bella's hand and led the way. To my surprise it was still there and in good shape.

We sat in the back in the dim light and my wife ordered some coffee and some sort of sweet desert.

"I kind of wish we didn't have to go back home and get things ready for school," Bella said as she sipped at her coffee, while we held hands across the table.

"We still have a couple of weeks," I pointed out and she nodded.

By the time we got back to the hotel, my wife was having a difficult time staying awake. As she walked in to our room and reached out to remove her jacket I stopped her and turned her to face me. "Let me take care of you tonight," I whispered.

Her head nodding once was her answer to me, and I slid the jacket off of her before I took my time undressing her exploring each part of her sensual body I uncovered.

**~Bella~**

The heat from the water beating down against my skin was a stark contrast to Edward's cool hands and lips as they trailed their way over my wet body. I'd forgotten about such mundane things as time as he lifted me up and pressed my back against the cool marble wall of the shower. My body closed around his length as he pushed into me and all that I wanted was more of his touch, "Kiss me," I breathed and a moment later his lips were there. His tongue pushed gently into my mouth as he set a gently rhythm of entering and leaving my body. I wound my hands in his hair pushing my tongue past his tasting his sweetness and feeling the coolness of his mouth.

Leaving one hand in his hair, I let the other one travel between us pushing it down his perfect marble sculpted stomach down further still to where our bodies were joined. When I cupped my small hand around his left testicle, he stopped what he was doing and looked in my eyes. His eyes were dark, but I wasn't afraid and moved with him as he pushed both our bodies beyond anything we had experienced before. There was only pleasure in his touch and as I felt my body ready to spill over the edge I pushed my face against his neck screaming out as my release came.

His wasn't long to follow and when he put me back on my feet he kept his arms around me holding me as we let the warm water wash away the evidence of our love making.

Edward's taking care of me didn't end with the shower and in a moment I was wrapped in a towel cradled in his arms feeling a little tired. "I love you," I told him as he brushed his lips over mine.

"I love you," he said as we walked into our room, well heated by the window unit.

Edward stood me next to the bed and dried me off before he pulled the covers back and lifted me back in his arms. Once he had me settled in our bed he took care of drying his own body before sliding in next to me. I settled against him resting my head just below his neck used to the cool firmness of his skin.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No," I said in all honesty. What he had done had made me feel more loved than I ever had. When Edward loved, he loved with all of his being, and I only hope he felt that I tried to do the same for him.

**~*~ **

The next afternoon when we got to Carlisle and Esme's I was ready to see my baby and hold her in my arms. Edward held my hand as we walked in the main entry and we found the family room decorated with dozens of red roses.

"Happy Anniversary," Esme said as she greeted us, leading us over to the sofa. Renesmee was standing on the floor while Emmett supported her and I longed to hold her but Alice stopped me, "Your daughter has a surprise for you."

She led me to sit on the floor a small ways away from her and had Emmett lay her down on her stomach. "Renesmee," I said calling her name when Alice told me to. Edward was kneeling behind me and we watched our little girl lift her chest off the floor and slid up on her legs, something she could already do. When she saw me she began to rock back and forth, which was also something she had been doing for a while. As she lifted her right hand and put it out she seemed uncertain of what she was doing and I wanted to pull her to me. She reached out again and a moment later she was crawling slowly toward us. "Oh my goodness," was all I could manage to say.

When she was close enough, I lifted her into my arms and she smiled at me and her father before she settled her cheek against my shoulder. "You crawled," I told her leaning into Edward's arms as he hugged both of us. While I held her, everyone else brought their presents for us and Edward opened them while Renesmee continued to remain snuggled in my arms.

Rosalie and Emmett had gotten us a very interesting book, one I'd heard of but had never really thought of owning called the Kama Sutra, complete with illustrations. "This should be interesting," I said as Edward and I looked at a few of the illustrations.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten a book for us on making organic baby food, and it reminded me of the question I had about when to start feeding Renesmee table food, but I would ask later.

Alice and Jasper got us some lingerie and I felt my cheeks warm as my brothers made snide comments. During that time my baby had fallen asleep in my arms, but I didn't want to put her down and had a feeling we would keep her in the bed with us tonight. While Emmett and Jasper helped Edward get our things gathered up I went over to Carlisle smiling as he reached out and placed his hand against Renesmee's back. "When do we need to start her on normal food?"

"Normally about this time but I don't think we should push that just yet, not until her body has more time to develop." I understood his reasoning. Renesmee was part human but being also half vampire we didn't know how she would react to other foods, but I hoped we could start trying her on new things soon.

After strapping her safely inside her carrier I hugged each of my sisters smiling when Rose offered to take me out to eat and talk about the book she'd gotten me and some of the things she and Emmett liked to do. Two years ago I would never have imagined talking with her about anything like that but now it just felt like two sisters being together and having fun. "I'd like that, but let me see how things go with getting things ready for school."

There was a chill to the air when we got home and the hint that it might rain again. I was tired from our trip and still in shock that our four and a half month old daughter had crawled over to me.

We woke her up while getting her changed into a warm night gown, but she didn't seem to mind and kept smiling as Edward asked her about spending time with his parents.

While he tended to her needs I pulled on a warm pair of pajama bottoms and a matching top before crawling into our bed.

"Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?" He asked after I'd gotten our daughter settled in my arms so she could nurse and I could feel relief from being so engorged.

"Will you heat up some of that tuna casserole and warm some bread?"

Before he left Edward gave me and our daughter a kiss. Once he had gone I focused my attention on my baby, "You are growing so fast," I told her as I stroked my fingers through her soft bronze curls, so much like her father's only a little lighter. Renesmee was tired and didn't reach for my lips or even smile when I talked to her, and I could sympathize.

When Edward got back with my food I had the TV on low and was watching an old romance movie. After putting the tray of food in front of me, my husband moved to his side of the bed and sat beside us. My stomach grumbled as I took the first bite of casserole but it didn't seem to bother our daughter.

Midway through my third bite she started to fuss and I let Edward take her so she could burp pulling my shirt over me as I took a bite of bread.

"What is this?" he asked about what I was watching on TV.

"I think it's Casablanca," I told him looking over when Renesmee burped and fussed again. I settled her back in my arms letting her nurse from the other breast and turned up the TV a little before gulping down almost all of the water in the glass.

I finished my snack before our daughter was ready and once Edward came back from taking my dirty dishes back to the kitchen, he sat back beside us and wrapped his arms around me and our baby sliding his arm under mine as I leaned my head back against his chest. We watched the movie until Renesmee finished and after she burped again Edward settled her against his chest.

Watching my daughter sleep, I decided not to worry too much about school. We would get what we needed and see how things went. If it got too crazy I could always just take a few at home courses and wait until next year when our baby was a little older.

**AN:** _Alright, first as always you guys really make my day by reviewing, so thank you for that. Also thanks to those of you who continue to add this story to your favorites. I'm still focused on them as a family. As I've said in a few previous ANs, I really like the idea of them having a baby and dealing with that plus everything else. As for Renesmee I wanted to address the issue of her crying. At this point she's pretty smart, but can't really do much other than to cry when things get out of hand, and she can't control what's going on around her, like any other baby right? But as she gets older all of that will change. I do have a plan for her. I promise things are going to start picking up, she can't stay a baby forever and other subjects will be addressed, mostly when Bella will become like the rest of them...muwahaaha... Anyway thanks for everything._

**~Ella~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Angela's Visit**

**~Bella~**

My first week of college had gone by in a blur, and by the weekend I had a mountain of homework. My classes began in the afternoon and ran on in to the evening, and those were the ones I shared with Edward, and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were taking the semester off, which was more or less a blessing, because when Esme couldn't watch Renesmee they could. As I sat in the bed I shared with my husband, my notes and a few books spread on the surface, I heard our daughter crying. Edward was with her trying to put her down for a nap, something she desperately needed after a long night of fussing last night. It was difficult to believe that she was already five months old, and that she could crawl short distances, and sit up unsupported if we helped her into that position.

As I began to read the book required for my English Victorian Literature and Culture class, I also took notes on key points blocking out anything other than what I was reading. The book was one written by George Eliot, an author I had heard of but had never really read any books by her. _The Mill on the Floss_ was required reading and I needed to have most of _Book First_ completed before the end of next week. One thing I could say was that the text was very descriptive, though I found it hard to really get in to what I was reading and jotted that down in my notes. If we had to do a paper on this, maybe I could use that as an angle to some extent.

I heard the door to our room being opened but didn't look up as I began writing more notes before chewing on the end of my pen. The mattress sinking down beside me did little to keep me from what I was doing, though when I heard Renesmee whimper I glanced over at them. We had spoiled her by letting her sleep with us enough so that she despised her crib. I wanted to try and work on that but didn't know when I would have time to.

My baby reached her hand out and I leaned over and kissed it before going back to work on the book. By the time I finished two chapters she was asleep on Edward's chest and I was ready for a break already. "Maybe Alice was right," I said as I shut the book putting it on top of my notebook.

"About?" he questioned.

"About dropping a few classes and just doing this part time. I guess you were right too when you told me I can't do everything. I don't want to miss out being with you or our baby, and this week I've barely seen her. It's driving me crazy." I knew if I was feeling this way now another month of it and I would be ready to quit all together.

"Which class do you think you might get rid of?" he asked softly.

"French for sure, maybe Psychology as well," I answered moving all my stuff off of the bed before I settled on my side beside Edward and our baby. I reached out tracing my fingers over her soft cheeks. "We need to get her used to her crib, but I can't stand letting her cry," I admitted. We were both bad about picking her up the moment she cried, and I kept thinking about all the books which said that letting a baby cry was healthy. Carlisle advised us to put her in there when she was happy with some of her favorite toys which sitting in the rocking chair, but so far that didn't work, the moment she knew she was going in there she pitched a fit.

My husband was quiet for a moment, "I think we need to just let that happen. Eventually she will be ready for sleeping in her crib, and she does pretty well once we get her to sleep."

While he rested in our bed with Renesmee, I went downstairs to fix a snack before starting to work on my Calculus. I'd just finished fixing a ham sandwich when my cell went off. I grabbed it off of the counter and found Angela on the other end, "Hey, how was the Honeymoon?"

"So wonderful. Maui was amazing." Angela told me all about her trip, and I was glad for my hands-free which allowed me to eat and talk to her at the same time.

"How is everything on your end?"

"Busy. I just finished my first week of school and I'm already thinking about dropping down to just doing it part time. I didn't think it would be so hard, but I have a baby who needs me and I barely got to see her this week."

"I still can't believe you didn't say anything," Angela teased, though I felt bad.

"I know, it was just a really hard time for us."

"Well I did have a purpose for this call. Ben and I are actually going to be in Hanover next weekend. There is some sort of extra curricular study going on so I was hoping maybe you and I could meet up for lunch on Saturday."

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't imagine having time, "I'll have to see what things look like and talk it over with Edward."

Again Angela understood and after we hung up, and I finished my lunch I went back upstairs to try and make a dent in my studies.

**~Edward~**

With Renesmee still asleep against my chest, I glanced over at my wife who continued to press on with her studies. I knew how determined she was to make everything work the way she wanted, but also noticed the change. Our earlier talk brought me to the conclusion that she was realizing she couldn't do everything. A year ago I would have tried to make her do things my way, but again I was also changing. Bella had a right in making decisions for herself, but was also considerate enough to include me and our daughter when she made them.

When she finished her Calculus she took another break and settled next to me on her side. "Angela called. She and Ben are going to be in town next week for some sort of class through their school. I was thinking maybe she could come over Saturday for lunch. She already knows about Renesmee and she respects the fact that we want to keep things with our daughter private."

I remembered seeing her at the airport the weekend of her wedding and was touched by her reaction when she found out we had a baby, and that my wife hadn't said anything to her. Angela had always been a true friend to Bella and I saw now reason why that couldn't happen. "I think we could arrange that," I agreed as she lifted up on her right arm and leaned toward me. We shared a kiss before she sat fully up ready to get back to work.

After Renesmee woke up from her nap, and Bella nursed her we laid her in her carriage and took a walk together as a family. It was chilly enough that we had to put a sweater on her, but her body temperature ran higher, so that was all she needed. As I pushed the carriage, Bella held my hand and we were both quiet.

"It's so beautiful here. How long do you think we can stay, you know, before we have to move again?"

"Maybe two or three more years," I said rubbing the pad of my thumb over Bella's hand. Renesmee had turned over on her stomach and was chewing on the edge of he soft blanket we had put under her. I was hopeful that by the time we moved she would be better able to handle the changes in her day to day life, and knew we needed to try and expose her to more things once she was a little older.

We turned around and headed home when we arrived at the fork in the driveway, the other road led to Carlisle and Esme's and was almost two miles away, too long a walk with the threat of rain that I could smell in the air. Renesmee was settled against Bella's shoulder having grown tired of the ride in the carriage and was alert as we headed home. "How much more studying to you have planned for tonight?" I asked.

"I want to get Sociology out of the way, then I'll quit," Bella answered as Renesmee patted her left cheek,laughing when my wife nibbled her fingers. Going for a walk seemed to have lightened all our moods. I had homework to do as well, but for me it was easy, and I could get it done in two hours once I got started.

Once we were at home, Bella put our daughter in her exersaucer, winding the mobile that hung on a bar that stretched from the left side of the saucer to the right. I'd never seen an exersaucer before, but our daughter liked it most of the time, mostly because she could stay in a standing position.

When our baby was settled, Bella came over and sat down on the sofa next to me, "What happened to homework," I said nuzzling my nose against her neck.

Bella sighed moving closer to me, "I have Sunday too, and I want to spend time with you," she answered. I wrapped my fingers around her hand and for a while we sat watching our baby play.

**~Bella~**

The next week of school was as overwhelming as the first week had been and by Friday,I had made an appointment with my adviser not at all upset by having to cut my work load down and go only part time. The big reason for doing that, aside from my sanity was that Renesmee was having a really tough time as a result of my being gone so much of the time. We came to that conclusion because when I did take the time to really be with her she was happy and playful.

By Friday I'd already spoken with Angela and given her directions on how to get out to the house. She was coming alone because Ben had made plans to go to Boston. As I sat through the last half hour of English Lit, I was only partially listening. My mind was on my life, and how to try and manage the few classes I was going to keep taking, and figure out a way to plan our daughter's day better.

Class came to an end, and after I gathered my things I met Edward outside the building. It was dark now and I was ready to go home and have a good weekend with him and our friend.

"Esme phoned," he said as we made our way across campus, "She and Carlisle are at our house. They both agree that they will try watching her there when we are gone," he informed and I was glad. My mind was already on mommy mode, and on the fact that I hadn't had any real time alone with my husband in over a week. My body craved his touch, and as I thought about that I felt my stomach tighten a little. _Please let her be asleep_, I thought as we got in the car and started on the drive home. I was so consumed by the thoughts of the last time Edward and I made love, that I hadn't realized the car was stopped, not until my door opened and he pulled me out of the car crushing my body to his as his lips came down hard and unyielding against my own.

I had no idea where we were and didn't care as his hands slipped my shirt from the confines of the slacks I had been wearing and moved under to touch my bare skin. Edward broke the kiss but I grasped at his head trying to pull him back to me, "I need you," I whispered huskily. It was an unseasonably warm evening, or maybe what my husband was doing to me was causing me to feel warm. His lips were all over me kissing my neck, and moving lower as he revealed more of my skin when unbuttoning my blouse. His hands traveled behind my back as I pressed kisses over his firm cool chest flicking my tongue against his tits, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly I was in his arms and he was running, I wasn't sure to where and didn't care as he continued to kiss my neck around to my ear. When we stopped he laid me down on a soft blanket and again I didn't try to think about anything but him. I needed his touch, I needed him to fill me up, and didn't have to wait long for any of that.

It didn't take long for me to orgasm, and as I tried to catch my breath, Edward kept moving inside of me pressing his fingers into my folds finding my clit. He pinched and tugged the small bundle of nerves until I felt my body reacting, realizing that I was about to experience another orgasm.

I spread my legs open before lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist, locking them around him as he drove deeper inside of me. He whispered my name into my ear as he drove faster and deeper inside of me. This time he came after me, and after his release with his hard length still inside of me Edward rolled us over pulling the blanket around us.

"How did you know?" I breathed still trying to remember how to do that one simple act.

"I could smell you," he whispered.

We stayed there for a few more minutes before we got back into our clothes, and I got a good look around. We were in a forest in a small clearing and I touched the blanket we had been resting on. "Where did this come from?" I asked as I picked it up and folded it.

"I had it in the back of my car just in case we needed it," he said simply and that surprised me.

As I took his hand I couldn't help but smile. "So are you planning any more of these spontaneous stops?"

"Perhaps," he said as we stopped and shared another kiss. "Right now we better get home to our daughter."

I liked that idea and followed his lead back to our car which was parked on a dirt road.

**~*~**

The next morning after Edward fixed me breakfast and gave Renesmee a bath, he headed over to Carlisle and Esme's. He and his brothers were going hunting in Vermont and wouldn't be back until much later in the day. I knew he was doing that to give me time with Angela and had plans on how to thank him tonight.

"You have to be good for me and go to bed on time," I told my daughter as I sat holding her while she drank from her bottle. She could hold the four ounce bottles on her own, and was her usual very attentive self as I talked to her. This was the last bottle of blood she would get until Ang left.

When she wasn't interested in her bottle she pushed it out with her tongue sucking on her fingers as I lifted her to my shoulder and patted her back.

After she burped and I was sure she had on a dry diaper I put her down in her exersaucer, finding that was a Godsend when I needed to get other things done. Angela would be here right at noon, and Renesmee would be ready to go down for her nap around twelve thirty which gave us real time to visit.

With my baby content to play on her own I pulled out my Biology book and began going over some terms. I didn't get very far before Alice called out from the front of the house. "In here," I said using my normal tone of voice, aware that I really didn't have to tell her that. My sister was interested in visiting with Angela as well and when she came into the kitchen she had three casserole dishes in her hand, laying them on the counter.

"Esme did some cooking last night," Alice explained and we both laughed.

When the dishes were in the refrigerator, we went into the den. Renesmee was chewing on one of the plastic monkeys attached to a circular bar in front of her and smiled when she saw her aunt.

As I had guessed, the moment Alice saw my daughter wearing a pair of soft warm sweat pants and a plain white onesie, she began to complain at once. "Bella, you have company coming, we can't leave her like that," Alice was saying.

Renesmee reached for her aunt and Alice lifted her out hugging her and kissing her cheeks. "Let's go find a pretty dress," Alice said and in a moment I was standing by myself shaking my head.

I took that time to straighten up a little, not that there was much to do. Edward and I both kept things clean since Renesmee was crawling, and I was glad I had a husband who cared to help out.

"Much better," Alice said as she re-entered the room. Renesmee was wearing a sky blue dress that fanned out around her knees. On her small feet were pink satin shoes that reminded me of something a ballerina would wear.

My baby reached for me and I took her cradling her in my arms as I kissed her cheeks and nibbled her neck. She laughed, and I joined her. "Did Alice make you get all dressed up?"

Renesmee smiled at me reaching up to pat my lips. After kissing her fingers, I took her over to the blanket Alice had spread out and laid her down on her stomach. My daughter reached out and grabbed a soft rattle shaped like a butterfly before rolling on to her back to play with it.

"Doesn't she look cute?" Alice asked as we sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, but she can't crawl around in her dresses, at least not very well," I said, knowing when to give up.

"Renesmee will go to sleep on time tonight," my sister threw out and I understood the reason she was telling me that. I'd learned to live with her visions, and couldn't complain about her having them.

"I'm going in to talk to my adviser Monday, how do you see that turning out?"

Alice was silent for a second as her eyes unfocused then she smiled. "That is going to work out well for you. Have you had a chance to use the lingerie we got for your anniversary?"

"Not yet, but maybe tonight," I said.

We sat talking until Angela arrived. Renesmee was still on the blanket sitting up on her own as she examined her musical Dumbo while he played his song.

"She is so cute," Angela observed as I picked her up and brought her over to the sofa. My daughter watched Angela as my friend talked to her, leaning back against my chest unsure of the new person she was seeing.

It was when Angela found one of her rattles and began to gently shake it that my baby began to warm up to her, though she made no move to leave my arms. Once Renesmee was occupied with her toy, we all got a chance to talk for a while.

"Everything seems to be happening so fast, is that how it felt with you when you found out you were having her?" Angela asked as my daughter held my best friends finger.

"We were going to move here and go back to school but I had such a hard time with the pregnancy right off that I couldn't really handle going anywhere. Did you two get into married housing?"

"Yes. I almost thought we wouldn't. If that would have happened we were prepared to rent a place, but now that we are there we can focus on school, and us."

Alice came in from the kitchen telling us that lunch was served and I handed Renesmee to her, feeling my heart tug when my baby began to fuss. My sister had things under control and bundled Renesmee up before taking her outside for a walk.

"I bet it really helps having them all so close," Angela said as we started to eat.

"Yes. My daughter is going to be the most spoiled child in New Hampshire."

For a while we ate in silence, and that was one thing I liked about Angela. There was never an uncomfortable silence, we talked if we had something to say, or if we didn't we could just do what we needed to, in this case have lunch.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

My heart beat picked up a little, "Sure, ask away."

"I always wondered if there was something more to your family, something special about them."

"There is, which is why we have to be so careful."

Angela smiled at me and that was the last time she brought anything up. I'd have to tell Edward when he got home to see what he thought, but doubted we had anything to worry over.

By the time Angela left, Renesmee was still awake and was watching as Alice put pieces of a peg puzzle into place. Alice was holding her with one arm, and my baby was chewing on one of the pieces not in use.

"Did you hear what Angela asked while we were eating?" Curious to know if Alice had seen that coming and if so what she thought. If we were in danger we would have to find a way to deal with that, but Alice didn't seem worried.

"I did hear, but I don't see that ever being a problem. I think Angela knows something is different, but she isn't willing to risk hurting any of us by trying to find out," Alice explained as Renesmee leaned out for me.

It had been a long week and a long morning, so when Alice left I went upstairs and changed my daughters diaper before taking her to my room. I settled in bed with her, resting on my side while she nestled close to me nursing. Monday would be a big day for me, but that was still two days off and I wasn't going to worry about it. Making the choice to be a part time student was the right one for me and my family and they were my life now.

**~*~*~**

**AN**: _I'm still on that role and I hope you guys aren't going crazy trying to keep up. This is it till next weekend, no really it is. :) But to tide you all over I'm including a few paragraphs of the next chapter which is primarily EPOV. Thank you all for all the fantastic reviews. I'm really happy you guys like all this gushy family stuff I'm doing and hopefullly the rest too. Thanks again_

~**Ella~**

_Okay so this is in Bella's POV, but for the most part it is Edward. Not edited yet either, so subject to changes._

I left my bag in the Foyer and climbed the stairs as quietly as I could and reaching the top heard Edward's soft hum. I stopped at our daughter's door watching as he paced the room gently patting her bottom as she rested against his chest while he paced.

When he turned to walk toward the door he smiled at me and I went to him moving to his left side finding our baby asleep. Instead of finding her in a dress, Renesmee was wearing a sleeper with Pink and blue strips and little bunny faces on each foot of the outfit. They still had to make her look good even in her pajamas, and I smiled.

At our daughter's crib Edward leaned over the bar and I watched him as he carefully settled her on the mattress. Renesmee cried out, but settled as he turned her on her stomach and rubbed her back. Seeing him take care of her did funny things to my heart. He had once thought himself a monster, but how could anyone place a label on him like that when he was so good with our baby girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Going with the Flow**

**~Edward~**

Watching Bella sleep was still something I enjoyed. I never tired of that nor holding her in my arms, feeling her heart beat against my own chest as she rested half on top of me. At the same time my hearing picked up Renesmee's heartbeat. Both of my girls were relaxed and safe. That we had managed to have such a carefree life for this long still impressed me, though always in the back of my mind I kept alert as did the rest of my family. None of us had forgotten Alice's promise to Aro, though Caius was still obsessed with tracking down a legend nearly as old as our own. They could do what they wanted so long as they continued not to think about us.

The rustling of covers and a soft thump drew my attention away from my thoughts and as I listened I heard Renesmee's heart beat picking up. My daughter was waking up. Carefully I wrapped my arms around Bella gently supporting her as I turned over shifting her back to the mattress and her pillow. My wife sighed but did not awaken as I got out of the bed, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms before heading down the hall to Renesmee's room.

Our baby was laying on her stomach now awake as she sucked her fingers and grasped at one of her soft rattles. As I leaned down to get her she rolled on her back and blinked her eyes, smiling at me as I lifted her against my shoulder. "There's a good stretch," I whispered while patting her back, taking her the few steps to her dressing table. Not needing anymore light than what was already there I laid my baby down on the soft diaper pad, holding another rattle out for her so she wouldn't start fussing. Once she had it I got down to the business of getting her cleaned up, something that I could do most of the time in thirty seconds, sometimes less if I was truly focused.

While I snapped her sleeper back in to place, Renesmee lifted her rattle up toward me. I pulled at it gently and she let go smiling as though she had meant for me to have it. "Thank you," I told her leaning in to kiss her baby soft cheeks. She laughed, and I chuckled before picking her back up. "Momma says you need to be awake less at night," I told her as we made our way down to the kitchen. While I got her bottle from the refrigerator, Renesmee bounced in my arms ready for some action. It was clear that she was ready to play, something I normally let her do since I didn't need to worry about sleep, but my wife had a point. Bella had reminded me that our daughter was part human and needed to sleep as much as she could at night.

I pondered that a little as I turned my baby around letting her face out as we waited for her bottle to warm. Humans needed to sleep at night in order to function better during the day. There was much more to it than that, and I was beginning to notice how fussy Renesmee was by the end of the day. For nearly a century, I had been on this earth and there wasn't any amount of reading I could do to prepare me for the reality of being a father.

A few minutes later, I held my daughter cradled in my left arm as she drank the donated blood. Carlisle and I had begun talking about when we needed to transition her from that to animal blood. Carlisle was still trying to analyze the blood sample he'd gotten when Renesmee was born. That initial sample had helped him determine if he would need to give her vaccinations. Tomorrow he would get another one, at her six month appointment, and I wasn't looking forward to putting my baby in pain.

When her bottle was empty my daughter was still very much awake reaching for my lips, laughing when I nibbled her tiny fingers. Upstairs I heard my wife stirring, but stayed where I was letting our baby stand up on my lap. Renesmee bounced as she did when she was in her exersaucer before putting her tiny hands against my bare chest. As she sat down, finding the string to my pajama pants I looked from her to my wife who had on a pair of gray sweats and a long t-shirt, one of mine.

"We were about to try going upstairs," I said when she raised a brow before smiling at me. Sometimes she grew frustrated when I didn't agree with what she said, but that was a two way street.

"I thought I heard her laughing."

"You might have, she was pretty happy just a second ago," I said as our baby chewed on the strings to my pajamas. "Should we try and put her back to bed."

"Yes," My wife said.

I stood up and when our baby saw Bella, she leaned out ready for some Mommy Time.

**~*~**

Morning came all to soon, though before Bella's alarm could go off I shut it off myself, wanting to wake her my way. Renesmee had taken her time falling asleep last night and wouldn't be awake anytime soon. Since this was another Monday, the first of October, we didn't have the time to do much more than cuddle and kiss. I moved my body closer to her once it was warmed by the the electric blanket and spooned up against her bare back. My wife sighed scooting against me and I wrapped my arms around her tracing my lips from between her shoulder blades up to the back of her neck.

"I don't want to get up," Bella grumbled.

"You could always call in sick. Alice says it's going to be a sunny day and once you're turned you will have to get used to that."

Bella grumbled, "And until I am I should behave." She rolled over and our lips met in an all consuming kiss. It took focused control not to love her with my whole being, and as I finished getting her undressed and was hovering over her, we both knew how very late she would be.

An hour and a half later we were in my new Volvo with our daughter in the back seat asleep. Today there hadn't been time to even drop Renesmee off with Rosalie or Esme. I'd moved her from her crib to the infant seat while Bella was getting in to the car, hoping she would sleep until I got her home.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I took my wife's hand.

"About my test in Calculus," Bella murmured looking out the window.

"You will do fine. You got through the one I made up before the hour was finished, and I can guarantee that anyone else will be a breeze."

She nodded.

"What else are you thinking, love?"

Bella turned to face me. "Are you sure you don't mind sitting out this semester."

"Is that why you've been so quiet these past few weeks?" When her head nodded I brought her hand to my lips. "You need to stop worrying about that. I've been a college student more times than I can count. What I don't get to do more than once is to be a father, and don't you start fretting over that either. You going to college is what we agreed on. It's working out fine for me to bring Renesmee on compass when it's rainy, and so far no one has really been paying attention."

"No one knows us well enough yet," Bella pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean you need to stay closed off. You can make friends, even tell them your married if you choose to. I'm not sacrificing anything, just loving you more all the time for being the strong woman you are," I told her.

We were at a stop light and she gave me a kiss. After that I quizzed her on theoretical problems she might see on her test.

After dropping her off I sat in the parking lot watching as she hurried off toward class. I was glad Jasper and Alice were now enrolled as students part time at night, something Bella had asked of my sister.

Once she was out of sight I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Carlisle and Esme's so Renesmee could get her check up.

When I pulled my car in back of the house, Rosalie and Emmett greeted me. "You're late," Rose pointed out as I got out of the car and she opened the passenger one on my side. Renesmee had been awake for ten minutes trying to figure out a way to get her foot in her mouth, and when Rosalie lifted her out I noticed how wet the feet part of her pajamas was on the left side.

"Let's get you dressed so you can look like a princess," Rosalie cooed.

"Rose, Carlisle needs to see her first, and she needs to be fed."

I'm not sure she heard me as she walked on in to the house and Emmett chuckled. "It was so nice of you and Bella to have a baby for Rosalie to dress up," he joked.

As we entered the kitchen Rosalie glared at him. She was getting Renesmee undressed while holding her on her lap and Carlisle had everything he needed. Grandpa wasn't going to be very liked in a minute, but the moment he held my daughter in his arms Renesmee began to smile. Once he had given her a hug and kiss Carlisle laid her down on the changing pad Rosalie had put on the kitchen table.

"Rosalie if you will hold this at the top of her head," Carlisle instructed as he took the strip of measuring tape out and got her length.

"You are growing into a healthy little girl," Carlisle said as Renesmee reached her hands for him. She laughed more as he nibbled them and her feet, finally getting a toe in her mouth as my father measured around her head.

As he finished Esme came in from the garden and washed her hands before joining us.

My mother removed Renesmee's diaper and laid her down on the baby scale, and as she did Renesmee gasped and the fun of the moment was gone as she began to cry.

I lifted her bare body against me as Rosalie gave me a blanket. "Shh," I crooned not sure what scared her, but guessing the sudden move from the table to the scale had confused her.

When Renesmee was calm again I put a clean diaper on her cradling her in my arms as Carlisle got what he needed to get her blood. Rosalie left the room and Emmett followed her, but Esme stayed putting her hand on my shoulder for support as Carlisle swabbed my daughter's heal. The needle went in to her skin without any trouble and my daughter cried so hard that I had to blow gently in her face to remind her to breath once it was all over.

After wrapping her in the soft, pink polar fleece blanket Rosalie handed to me I carried my crying baby outside and sat down in the swing humming to her as she continued to cry against my chest. I'd seen her angry before, but not quite this bad and I felt helpless wanting to take away the pain and hurt she felt.

Fifteen minutes later Renesmee was finally settling down, though her little chest heaved every time she would draw in a breath.

Quietly Esme came out with a bottle of Bella's milk and I took it gratefully offering it to her. Renesmee held on with her tiny hands and shut her eyes. "I felt like knocking down a few walls," I admitted as Esme sat next to us on the swing. "I had hoped she would have skin as tough as ours."

"Carlisle shouldn't need to take anymore blood after this," she assured and I nodded glancing back at my baby, hoping she could forgive me for subjecting her to the stick of the needle.

I had intended on helping Esme with some landscaping, but found myself unable to give up my hold on my baby. A cool wind ruffled through my daughter's soft bronze curls causing her to shutter. It wasn't the cold, and though I knew that, getting her back into the house was my first thought once we had both seemed to calm down.

**~Bella~**

After finishing my test I felt pretty good about the outcome. As I walked across campus my mind was on this morning and exactly how my husband had gotten my day going. It was difficult to focus on walking without running in to anybody while my mind was else-where, but I managed and would be glad to see Edward and our baby when I went home for a few hours before my three night classes began. In the beginning I had been ready to drop back to part time, but Edward presented me with an idea of him staying out and being with our daughter pretty much full time. I had been weary because I didn't want to miss my time with her either, but with the huge space in between classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and only three morning classes on Tuesday's and Thursday's it was all working out pretty good. My life was busier than it had ever been but that was how I liked it.

In my Literature class we all got in to groups to discuss the various chapters of _The Mill on the Floss. _As a group we were going to present chapters five through seven of _Book First_. It was pretty evident that only three of us had actually read the chapters so some of the time was spent getting the other two girls in my group caught up. The period ended with us having a working outline going and since I was the only one with a working printer I was going to go home and try and fine tune it.

While gathering my books to head for the parking lot Karen waited for me. "Have you read this all before?"

"Not until this year, but I'm a book worm and that helps," I said as we headed outside.

"You don't stay on campus do you? I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

I smiled at her, "No I have a baby at home, so I pretty much take my classes and go home."

She nodded and her quite manor reminded me a little of Angela. As she headed toward the Music and Drama department, I made my way to the parking lot finding Alice in her Porsche.

Once I was buckled in she took off. "How was the check up?" I asked.

"She hasn't forgiven them for subjecting her to such horrible torture. Every time we think she's going to laugh she starts to cry again."

My heart began to ache and I was glad that my baby was healthy and didn't have to deal with shots and getting stuck on a regular basis. Once we were at my house, I thanked Alice and headed for the door, wanting to see my baby and my husband. Usually Edward would greet me, but when I walked in the house was quiet. I left my bag in the Foyer and climbed the stairs as quietly as I could and reaching the top heard Edward's soft hum. I stopped at our daughter's door watching as he paced the room gently patting her bottom as she rested against his chest while he paced.

When he turned to walk toward the door he smiled at me. Silently I went to them moving to his left side finding our baby asleep. Instead of finding her in a dress, Renesmee was wearing a sleeper with pink and blue stripes and little bunny faces on each foot of the outfit. My sisters still had to make her look good even in her pajamas, and I smiled.

At our daughter's crib Edward leaned over the bar and I watched him as he carefully settled her on the mattress. Renesmee cried out, but settled as he turned her on her stomach and rubbed her back. Seeing him take care of her did funny things to my heart. He had once thought himself a monster, but how could anyone place a label on him like that when he was so good with our baby girl.

When our baby was finally settled down we walked downstairs hand in hand. "How do you feel you did on the test?" Edward asked me on the way to the kitchen.

All I could do was smile, "You prepared me well, it was actually pretty easy." He was about to leave me so I tugged on his hand. Edward turned and knowing what I wanted he pulled me into his arms. We only got as far as a few kisses before we both heard our baby cry. "My turn," I said ready to face being a Mom, hoping I could make her feel better.

With My daughter sitting on my lap shaking her butterfly shaped rattle, I looked over what I had dictated to Edward to type since she wasn't willing to let me put her down. He had gone over to his parents to help out like he had intended to do this morning. With his help I had been able to finish something that would have taken me three hours on my own. We made a good team.

"I think that's it," I said kissing my baby's head and inhaling her sweet scent. Renesmee pulled her rattle to her mouth chewing on one of the wings as I leaned forward and slid some paper into the printer. When it finished I left it with my Lit. book and stood up settling my daughter against my shoulder as we went downstairs to have some lunch. This morning we would have fed her rice cereal for the first time, but other things happened and that put a smile on my face as I got the box and read the instructions. I put in enough for a few bites, wanting her to just have a little like her Grandpa suggested.

Afraid she would do a back flip out of my arms, I turned her and held her against my hip smiling as she found a bunny foot and tried to pull it into her mouth. Once I'd gotten the amount of cereal in her small bowl and mixed it with some of my milk I was about to take her to the table when my husband came back, "That was fast," I said glad he was here. I sat down and pulled a bib around Renesmee's neck, snapping it in place as she began to try and figure out what we were doing to her.

"It wasn't a big job. She's been happy," he said smiling at both of us.

"She needed Mommy," I answered grinning back. I watched my husband's face as he took the first bite of cereal and presented it to our daughter. He opened his mouth just like any father who had done this before would do and I looked over Renesmee's shoulder watching as she did the same. Her facial expressions had me giggling as she tried to figure out what Edward had just offered her, but after a second she seemed ready for more. If this all went well she would start some sort of vegetable in a few days.

After Edward fed her the last bite, Renesmee reached for the spoon seeming to want more, but Carlisle advised us to start out with just a little at first. When she dropped the spoon I got the bib off and turned her to face me letting her stand on my lap. She smiled reaching for my nose. "You are such a big girl," I told her, causing her to smile more. It was times like these when I missed being with her all of the time.

**~Edward~**

Once Alice, Jasper, and Bella left for their evening classes, I took our daughter up for her bath. She was fine now, and I wondered if Bella noticed just how much she lit up when my wife was around. "You love your Momma don't you?" I asked her as I finished filling her baby bath.

My baby was all smiles as I put her in the small tub and even splashed a little as I got her clean. Wrapped in a hooded towel, my little one began to wind down and a few yawns escaped as I carried her into her room. Bella had been able to nurse her a couple of times when she was here and had nursed her again before she left. In spite of that my baby was used to being rocked to sleep while drinking from a bottle or from Bella, and once she was dressed in her soft floral night gown I carried her downstairs and heated a bottle for her.

"I know you're sleepy," I crooned as she fussed a little. That stopped once she was cradled in my arms. I took her back to her room settling in the light blue recliner there, glad my sisters hadn't used all pink when they decorated Renesmee's room. Her eyes shut before she even had the bottle half empty and by the time it was almost gone her fingers slipped away. I eased it from her mouth and put it on the table close by before lifting her to my shoulder. She burped, and I thought of Emmett who liked to rate those, and had since she was born.

Once she was down for the count I went to my room finding a text from Bella saying she had left something she needed. I replied and dialed Rosalie, "I need you or someone to come sit with the baby. Bella has something she needs from me."

My sister readily agreed as I knew she would and would be disappointed that her niece was in bed for the night.

Once they arrived, I got in my Vanquish and started it up loving that you could barely hear it. It didn't take me long to get to the college and as I did I found Bella waiting with Alice and Jasper close by.

"You are a life saver, and I'm clueless."

Before she could leave me I pulled her into my arms. "No, just a busy woman, and a woman I love."

"Edward, she has class," Alice reminded.

It was difficult but I let her go and decided to go for a drive and wait for them to finish. Renesmee would be asleep for the next five hours, and if I was needed Rosalie would let me know.

My thoughts were of my wife and how we had spent the morning. That time was too short and I wanted to have another weekend with her and soon. We didn't even have to leave the house, but I needed to be with Bella and show her just how much I loved her. I took the Vanquish out of town and on a long strip of road that was pretty deserted. I pushed it to the limits able to focus on everything around me, but was unable to keep my wife from my thoughts.

Finally, it was time to go back and get her. As I drove back through town, I thought of where we could go just for a few hours, and idly wondered if Bella was even aware of what I wanted to do to her. When I parked my car I had to focus on controlling myself. I could never hurt her at this point, but my need was strong and I took in deep breaths even though I didn't need to. I chuckled wondering if Alice knew this was coming and would warn my wife.

The moment she was in the car with me, Bella's heart rate was the first thing I picked up on. I took her hand in mine and pulled out seeing Alice smiling as we left.

"Rose and Emmett took the baby with them," Bella whispered.

Her words were exactly what I needed to hear. I got us home in record time and had her half undressed before we even got out of the car. Bella wasn't far behind me as far as my clothes were concerned and before I could move her warm hands were stroking my swollen member.

"Bella, Bella," I whispered jerking off the seat as she squeezed tighter.

When I couldn't take anymore I moved her hand away and pulled my jeans together enough to get out of the car and get her in my arms.

The moment we were in the door I put Bella on her feet pulling her back against me as I brushed my lips over her neck, "Do you know how much I want you right now?" I breathed and heard her whimpering.

I pulled her shirt over her head and had her bra off a second later. Reaching around her with my right hand I cupped that breast moving my thumb over her nipple as I felt her legs giving. With my other arm I pulled her strong against me pushing my bulging flesh against her bottom.

"Edward, I need you," Bella gasped. Tilting her head back. I brought my lips down on hers kissing her until I had to let her go so she could breath. I didn't stop there as I pressed my lips to her shoulder while getting her slacks down and then my own. We stepped out of them and I kept my long shirt on remembering that she would get cold.

"Off," Bella panted tugging at my shirt as I pulled her against me.

Another second passed and we were fully unclothed. I took her hands into my own and led her to a wall holding them above her head before easing her body into a forward tilt.

We both cried out as I entered her, and my touch left my wife breathless begging for more. She was shaking, with need or because she was cold I wasn't sure. I quickened my thrusts into her pulling almost completely out before driving myself back into her warm wet folds.

At her orgasm I eased myself out of her still fully aroused and took my wife into my arms kissing her as I got both of us to our warm heated room.

Once she was under the covers I moved over her ready to continue making love to her, and she seemed perfectly happy to keep going.

**~Bella~ **

My body was going to be sore in the morning, not because of Edward being too rough, but because we had spent a good deal of the evening making love. Now my body was spent and I didn't know if I could open my eyes as I rested my cheek against his chest. I'm not sure what happened to cause this side of him to manifest itself but I was in no way complaining. The bad part was I had classes, and the good was that they were all evening.

I awoke to the sun shining on my face and to an empty bed. My mind hadn't forgotten last night so it was with great care that I sat up. So far there wasn't any muscle soreness, though the moment I moved my legs it hit. I was still nude and went in the bathroom looking for bruising praying there were none. Once I was assured of that I dressed in a soft cotton top and matching pajama bottoms. I smiled because I knew Alice would be proud.

In the kitchen I found my husband feeding our baby her cereal while she sat in her bouncy seat. "Good morning," I said kissing his cheek as my daughter smiled at me before opening her mouth for more cereal. "She likes that."

"Yes, she does."

"How did she do last night?"

"Great. She slept almost all the way through. Esme brought her home an hour ago and she's been really content. How do you feel?"

"I'm little sore but just because I used muscles I really haven't."

As he finished, I got the wash cloth and dabbed at Renesmee's mouth though there wasn't much of a mess. As I put the rag down she screeched, which was her way of telling us she wanted out.

"Now, what can I get you to eat?" Edward asked as he wrapped an arm around me once I had our daughter standing on my lap.

"Waffles."

We kissed and a small hand found it's way between our lips, "What do you think your doing?" I playfully scolded cradling my baby in my arms as I nibbled her ears and her neck until she was laughing so hard her little face turned red. I let her catch a breath before she got fussy.

"Bottle or milk?"

"Milk," Edward answered form the stove.

In a moment she was nursing and I sighed glad we had comfortable kitchen chairs.

"Rosalie and Alice want to get her a costume for Halloween," Edward informed me as he brought my pancakes.

He helped me move the chair forward, and our baby completely had us tuned out.

"For trick or treating?"

"I think it's in case we get any trick or treaters. We have only had a few over the years brave enough to come to our home." he said as I ate my breakfast.

Our baby had her eyes closed and I thought about that, and wondered if one day we would take her out with the other children. _Would she even be able to be around other children and have control? _"I wonder if we will be able to take her out one day. Or if she will ever be able to have friends aside from just us."

We didn't have those answers yet and it will depend not only on her but on me whenever it was that I became like the rest of my family.

**~*~*~**

**AN: **_Well I fibbed a little. I'm posting this one now because I don't know how this week is going to turn out. I work six days straight so on the off chance that I get to bogged down I wanted to get this out. I will try and put something up Friday. Everyone, thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you liked this chapter with Edward and how I dealt with them having a baby and Bella going to college. Let me know what you think. _

_~Ella~  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Holidays**

**~Bella~**

Sitting in my last final, I reviewed the five essay length answers I'd given to the questions wrapping up my half year in English Literature. I made sure I had everything the way it needed to be grammatically, and by the time the teacher told us to put our pens down I was fairly certain I would make a good grade. It felt strange as I gathered my things that my first semester of college was over, and that for a few weeks I wouldn't have to worry about things like homework and papers to write. My thoughts turned to my family as I left the room pulling on my coat and gloves. These past few weeks I had barely gotten a chance to see Renesmee. I saw her in the morning when she first woke up to nurse, but other than that she had been spending time with Grandpa and Grandma, and her Aunts and Uncles. Opening the door to the building sent a gust of bitter cold air blowing in my face. I shuttered pulling my cream colored knit scarf over my face, hearing the cold ground crunching as I made my way across campus.

By the time I reached the parking lot where Edward was waiting my teeth were chattering. He opened my door without hugging me, something I missed but knew we could do once I was warmer. The inside of the car was toasty warm, and by the time we were out of town heading toward the house I was able to take my scarf off and hold the hand my husband offered to me. "How cold is it?"

"Fifteen degrees," he answered causing me to shudder. It reminded me of that night I spent in the tent freezing until Jacob crawled into my sleeping bag. That time in my life had been so confusing, and made me wonder why it took so long to realize where my place was.

"I love you," I told my husband, wondering if I would ever be able to make up for all I put us through during that time.

"I love you to," he answered giving my hand a gently squeeze before rubbing his thumb along the back of mine.

When we arrived home I was preparing for the ice cold when Edward opened my door. In a second I was inside smelling the spice candles I had gotten that reminded me of Christmas. After Edward helped me with my coat, we walked together into our kitchen. Esme was there drying dishes while Carlisle put them away. My mother-in-law came and gave me a hug, "Are you happy to be finished with school?"

"Yes. I'm ready to spend all my time with you guys and with my daughter."

Esme smiled at me, "We laid her down a little over an our ago, but I think she's still awake."

I told them goodnight before heading upstairs, wanting to see my baby even though I knew I should leave her alone so she could sleep. As I approached her crib a floor board creaked, and my daughter sat up. When she saw me she grasped the bars of her crib and pulled herself up. "Hi baby," I said as I lowered the guard rail, careful not to cause her to fall backward. She laughed as I picked her up, bouncing in my arms as I carried her over to the light blue recliner. I sat down and put her on my lap just wanting to look at her beautiful little face. Over the past few months she had really begun to grow, catching up with the weight and size she needed to be at eight months old. She could pull herself up now and had tried a few times to take a step.

For a few minutes we played peek-a-boo, before she yawned reminding me that I needed to get her to go to sleep. I cradled her against me and rocked her while I let her nurse, something she was doing less of since she was so active now, and since her mommy was always away. She finished before she was ready to go to sleep, and as I sat her up she struggled in my arms. "Where do you want to go?" I leaned over and put her down, watching as she crawled over to her rocking horse. I got up and went to her holding her once again. "You need to go to bed," I told her as she struggled to be let down again.

Moving over to her crib I got her soft red polar fleece blanket and draped that over my shoulder. My baby cuddled against the blanket and me for a moment before she leaned away.

"Would you like a hand?"

I turned looking at my husband as he came into our baby's room, "Yes, she doesn't seem to want to go down."

"We've been putting her in bed with a few toys, and she's been getting to sleep on her own," he said, which was a big change, but then again I had been busy with school.

After Edward had her, he kissed her cradling her in his arms before he leaned over the crib and put her down. He took her Dumbo and wound him up placing him in her arms as she reached for him. Once the guard rail was back up Edward took my hand and we left her so she could fall asleep.

In our room, I felt a pang of sadness at knowing that our baby was starting to become independent on some things, but didn't voice any of that as I started toward the bathroom. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist stopping me and turned me around, "You're very quiet," he observed and sometimes I hated that he could see through me so well.

I sighed, "I feel like I've missed so much with her over these past few weeks. I love school, I'm just glad I get a little bit of a break. Do you think you will try and come next semester?"

"I haven't decided quite yet," he answered as he brushed my left cheek with the back of his hand.

My body responded to that touch and I felt my cheeks warming and also the heat associated with his touch that began in my center and radiated out. "Kiss me," I whispered.

Without hesitation my husband complied, brushing my lips with his cool ones. I reached behind him pulling him closer, wanting more than just the fleeting touch of his lips. It felt like months instead of just a few days since we had been together in this way and I wanted his touch, all of it. Soon, I found myself in our bed pressed against the mattress as Edward hovered over me, our bodies fully unclothed. I reached out taking his hand kissing it before I put it below my breast wanting his touch there. He ran his fingers over my skin moving them up my left breast before leaning his head down. I shut my eyes groaning as he kissed my nipple before nuzzling it with his nose. "I need you," I breathed.

Carefully, he settled on top of me and I felt the coldness of his body above me and the warmth of the electric blanket against my back. He reached between us rubbing his rock hard member against my wet folds. The simple act of breathing became difficult for me as he slid inside of me.

Reaching up, I grasped at his shoulders wrapping my arms around him as he began to move within me pulling out almost completely before he thrust back in to me. I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist, groaning as he sank deeper inside of me. His cold breath was against my neck, followed by his tongue as he trailed that to my ear. I gasped out his name as he gently bit my lobe feeling myself contracting around his thick member.

As the contractions grew stronger, he moved his lips back down my neck lifting his head away from me to look into my eyes. I reached up and traced my fingers over his lips gasping as my body reached completion. He sped up the in and out movement of his hips. Reaching down between our bodies his fingers began to work my clit flicking it and pulling on it until my body began to contract around him again. Before I could scream, his lips were covering me and we shared our release before he grasped his arms around me pulling me off the bed. Before my body could get too cold we were under the covers, his length still pulsing inside of me. At some point he slipped out from within me but by then I was half asleep and content to be just where I was.

**~*~**

The next morning, we were all up early and as I sat in front of Renesmee's highchair feeding her rice cereal, Edward was packing the things we would need on the trip to Boston to get Charlie from the airport. "Grandpa is coming to see you," I said hating that the last time Charlie had seen her was the time we were in Washington for Ben and Angela's wedding. He was planning to come on Thanksgiving but had to choose between that or now, and I was kind of glad he would be here for Renesmee's first Christmas. My baby screeched when I couldn't get her food into her fast enough.

"I can't believe how much she's liking table food," I said as her mouth opened ready for another bite. I spooned one in and scraped the small bowl for the last bite while Edward brought a small plastic sippy cup with handles on both sides.

"She's really doing well with all we've introduced," he agreed.

I helped her hold the cup while she drank from it again amazed at how much she was learning. Charlie wouldn't recognize her. Once Renesmee was finished, including getting her hands and face wiped off, I lifted her out and carried her into our den gently putting her down in her exersaucer. We still had a little time left before we needed to leave and I wanted her to be able to stretch her legs before we headed out.

Back in the kitchen, I sat down to my own breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. My mind was on last night and on something I had been thinking about for a while now, but hadn't shared with Edward. We were so limited by what we could share physically, that I sometimes still felt inadequate. I wanted to give him more than what I was now, but I also wanted to be close to him in age. Now that Renesmee was getting older maybe we could try and figure out when I could be turned.

Once we were in the car heading out of town, I decided to test the waters, "Edward, I know this may seem sudden, but I've been doing some thinking about becoming a vampire."

His hand in mine tightened just a little and he sighed, "I thought you were happy with how things were," he said softly, calmly.

"I am, but I, well, I sometimes feel like I don't give you enough. We can't make love as much as we want. I'm getting older everyday. Renesmee is happy and healthy and getting used to a busier life style. I think when we do this, we need to take her into consideration. If we wait until she's older how is she going to handle things when I'm turned?"

"First, let me assure you that you give me everything when we make love. I've never felt that I needed more from you. Second, you know age doesn't count for much with me. Renesmee is doing very well, but what is it going to be like for her when you are turned? I don't think there is any age that it won't affect her greatly. Bella, love, you don't need to be turned simply to be closer to me. I love you for all that you are now."

That was the trouble, I was happy, but there were times when I felt the pull to be more than I could be, to be someone who could protect her baby if that need arose, or help protect the other members of the family. Not wanting to cause any arguments between us I left it at that smiling as I heard our baby laughing.

It was noon by the time we got to the airport and Renesmee was not in a happy mood. I had crawled in the back an hour ago trying to settled her down, but her cries grew in volume and length. Once we were parked I quickly got her out and it only took a few seconds for her to settle down as she snuggled in my arms sucking on her fingers as she shut her eyes.

Edward opened our door and I let him take her, handing him a warm knit blanket which he wrapped around her as she drifted into a much needed rest.

The walk through the airport was really busy, but Renesmee stayed asleep as Edward carried her. We arrived at baggage claim as Charlie's flight landed, waiting thirty minutes before he was finally able to get to us. It was Renesmee he gave his attention to first and I just stood by my husband smiling. She didn't even wake up as Edward settled her in Charlie's arms.

"She's so much bigger," he said softly gently swaying her back and forth as Edward went to get his luggage.

"I know, she's finally catching up."

When we got to the car, I let Charlie sit in front with Edward in case Renesmee woke up again. He was staying with us until the twenty- seventh and I already had the guest room ready for his use. I listened as my dad told Edward about them starting to use tazers, and about more security measures they had put in place. It was nice to see him more comfortable being around my husband.

**~Charlie~**

Watching my granddaughter as she pulled herself up using her exersaucer amazed me, making me feel proud of such a big accomplishment. She was a strong little lady, and my nose was still hurting from where she had pinched it. I guessed that her doing that to the other members of the family didn't affect them the way it did me. I was babysitting while Bella and Edward did some shopping, and so far Renesmee was happy to have me around. She sat down on her bottom before getting on all fours, crawling over to the sofa I was sitting on. I held out my hands letting her grasp to them as she stood up again. "You are a big girl now aren't you?"

She smiled at me before stepping forward grasping the sofa instead of my hands as she began to chew on the edge. "Here, let's try and find something better," I said as I lifted her onto my lap. Instantly she began to struggle, so I put her back down before she could make a fuss.

"Anyone home?"

Alice walked into the den and when my granddaughter saw her I seemed to be forgotten. I stood and hugged Alice around the baby. "So, you've come to check up on us?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing. You know, we are all really happy you could come for a visit."

I sat down while Alice tickled the squirming baby in her arms. Renesmee laughed then turned wanting to be back on the floor. Once she was, she crawled over to her activity blanket and sat playing with a butterfly hanging from a soft loop.

"So whats new, Alice?" I had gotten used to the family my daughter had joined thanks to Billy and Jacob's support, though now I was privy to another secret, and felt like my world was shrinking. Jacob and the other boys on the reservation morphed into giant wolves, the same ones we had once hunted, though now their presence made sense, as did Jacob finding me the night I got shot.

"You know how glad I am that she's finally found a way to be happy," I said as Alice and I talked about Bella. Even so I worried for her. "Do you have any idea when she will become like one of you?"

"No, she hasn't been able to decide that fully for herself, and until she does I won't be able to see that future for her."

I nodded, "But you do see that coming?"

"Yes, it's just a matter of when at this point. Charlie, we think she is going to be able to handle being one of us better than any of the rest of us has, even Carlisle with what he told you. None of us had the choice. Since Bella _is_ choosing this, it's likely going to be different for her."

I nodded again glancing at my granddaughter who was laying on her back chewing on her favorite Elephant toy. "What will Bella be like?" I had never asked this, not wanting to know until now.

"It may be simple for her, or it may take her while before she can be around you or another human."

"And the baby?"

"Renesmee is part of the reason Bella can't decide. We don't think she will hurt her because of the bond she has with her daughter, but we also have plans made if there is a threat."

I shut my eyes praying that my daughter wouldn't take that path.

Once Alice had gone, I put Renesmee in her highchair and got out the baby food Bella had written down for me to feed to her. "Alright, kiddo, lets see how you like this stuff."

I opened a jar of strained carrots and Renesmee had her mouth open before I could get the spoon in to get a bite for her. Bella was right, she really did seem to like eating solid foods.

**~Bella~**

Christmas Eve day was busy for us as we finished off wrapping all the presents we had gotten for Renesmee. Esme was already planning on clearing out her office to make a play room for my baby, and Alice was trying to convince us to use the third floor room for the same thing.

"Do you really need a whole room just to write a few papers?" Alice was saying as I sat on the sofa nursing my tired baby.

"I need someplace to focus, Alice, and I can't do that in the kitchen or my room," I said glancing down at my little girl. Her eyes were already shut, and I hoped she would take a good nap today. The past few days since Charlie's arrival her sleep schedule had been out of whack, though I figured it had more to do with the energy and excitement she was feeling from all of us.

"We could always build you one downstairs," Esme said and I had a feeling I wasn't going to win this one. "Alright, little girl, lets get you upstairs," I said pulling my shirt down as I stood up and settled my daughter against my shoulder. She opened her eyes briefly when we got to her room and fussed only a moment before she snuggled in to the mattress in her crib.

Back downstairs, I found Esme drawing up plans and smiled before going over to help Alice and Rosalie with the last of the presents. With their speed they had their stack done before mine, and helped me finish. "Where are we going to put all of this?"

Alice smiled at me and led me over to the huge tree. We were opening presents for the whole family here tonight. Tomorrow it would just be Edward, me, Renesmee and Charlie. A little later, I found myself in the kitchen helping Esme cook an entire Christmas dinner. I wasn't sure why we were going through all this. Charlie knew who they were, but Esme wanted this to be a special time and won me over when she said I could take home the leftovers.

That evening, after stuffing myself full of all the great food Esme had prepared and watching Charlie as he sat talking to Emmett about something, I didn't know if life could get any better than this. Renesmee was sitting on Rosalie's lap eating the sweet potatoes that Alice was feeding to her.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked whispering in my ear.

"This feels like a dream," I admitted.

"Because you never imagined you would have Christmas dinner with a house full of vampires?"

I looked at him and smiled. We shared a kiss, pulling apart when Emmett began hooting and cheering us on. Edward politely got up went behind his brother and smacked his head before going over to get our daughter. We all followed him into the front room and while the rest of the family sat down on the sofas and chairs I sat with my husband and daughter in front of the Christmas tree among all the presents.

When they were all ready, I found a small present and held it in front of Renesmee. We all watched as she examined it and when she started to lose interest I ripped it a little bit. Renesmee looked at me and then the package pulling at the small piece I started for her. As it ripped a little more she giggled. "Give it another pull," I encouraged.

With my help we got the first present unwrapped. It was a small book with thick pages that would likely withstand her pulling and chewing on it, at least until she got a little bigger and stronger. "Look at this," I said letting her hold her new present. While she gave it a look over everyone else started giving each other gifts. While Edward held our baby I opened the one from Rosalie and Emmett and felt my face going red, glad Charlie was talking to Carlisle. It was another book on different ways to please your partner.

"Hey, Bella, that will go great with the Kama Sutra," Emmett said loud enough for my father to hear. I held my hands in my face not wanting my father to know about any of this. In a moment, my baby was in my arms and I watched as Emmett tore out of the house with Edward chasing him. Taking a breath and letting it go, I got another present for Renesmee to open knowing it would be a while before we made any progress in the huge stack.

**~Edward~**

It was quiet as Bella and I sat in our own home looking at the lights on our tree. Charlie had gone to bed as soon as we got home and Renesmee had fallen asleep long before we left Carlisle and Esme's house. "I can't believe how many presents she got," Bella whispered as I pulled her a little closer.

"I know, I don't think she knew what to do with all of that. I'm glad Esme is keeping most of it with her," I admitted.

"I'm glad we only got her a few things for here. Do you think we should make a play room for her?"

"Not at this point. She has enough room down here and in her room to explore. When she gets older we might discuss that, but by then we will be living someplace else."

We were quiet for a long time after that. When I realized Bella had fallen asleep, I got up and lifted her into my arms cradling her against me as I carried her upstairs. After putting her in our bed, I went down the hall to our daughter's room finding her sound asleep hugging the new stuffed bear Alice had gotten for her. "Merry Christmas," I whispered kissing her forehead.

The next morning was a shorter affair of opening presents than what happened at my parents house. After Bella and I cleaned up, we sat on the sofa. My wife sipped a cup of decaff while we watched Charlie helping Renesmee on her new scooter toy. She was strong enough to sit up on it by herself and was enjoying being pushed slowly around the room. Charlie held on to her back as he did and was having as much fun with her as Renesmee was with him.

"He's such a big kid," Bella whispered.

"I think we all are when it comes to playing with her. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to recover from last night," Bella said. "We have enough left overs to last me into next month. I still can't believe how much food Esme made.

I nodded, "She's just happy to have someone to cook for, and she knows she won't always be able to do that," I pointed out thinking of Bella's desire to become like me. I still wished she would reconsider even though I had promised after we married to turn her.

"Sometimes, that's what makes it so difficult."

Our attention was drawn away from our conversation when Charlie called over to us. We both watched Renesmee as she stood on her own without holding on to anything. She was a few steps away from us smiling at Bella who held out her arms. In the next moment our baby took her first wobbly step. She was unsteady and I wanted to get up and run to her but I stayed where I was.

"Come on, your such a big girl," Bella encouraged as Renesmee got her balance. She took another step and fell forward, but Bella was there to catch her before she cold hit the floor. "You walked," my wife was saying hugging our baby as she laughed.

We were all surprised by that because she was so small. When she leaned toward me I let her stand on my lap. "You are such a strong girl," I told her as she smiled more at me before wanting back down.

For the rest of that day she would take a few steps at a time on her own, and by the time Charlie was ready to go back to Forks, Renesmee was all about walking, including trying to crawl up the stairs.

**~Bella~**

Once Charlie was gone, and the tree was down, I started feeling a little sad. I knew it was because my baby was changing so much, not like the baby in my dreams, but enough so that I wasn't sure what I would do about school next semester. Up in the office I sat at the computer downloading all the pictures we had taken at Christmas while Renesmee took a nap and Edward was hunting with the rest of our family.

I'd gotten a card from Renee. It was a picture of her and Phil on a beach in Jamaica. She sent a small note saying she missed me but that was about it. It was difficult not to send anything back or tell her about the baby, but I'd long since let all of that go because I knew she would never understand what my life was like now.

With the pictures uploaded on the computer, I shut down the program and went downstairs looking in on my baby before going to fix myself something to eat.

I felt alone, and tried to shake that off, knowing it was just a result of life returning to its normal speed. As I sat down at the table and looked out of the bay window I saw a man standing a little away from the house as still as a statue. I dropped the sandwich I had just picked up and when I blinked the person was gone. My heart began to beat fast when I realized that the person was another vampire. I grabbed my cell as it began to ring.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward was saying.

"There was a vampire."

"It's not a vampire, love, I want you to go into Renesmee's room and lock the door and wait for us. We are on our way."

"Who is it?"

"Just go, love,"

I heard something break and screamed running up stairs as fast as I could. I slammed the door to our daughter's room and locked it not knowing why I was doing that. If it was a vampire or anything else for that matter, that door wouldn't hold them. Renesmee was already crying when I pulled her into my arms. I held her closer listening, but couldn't hear anything over her cries. The only thing I could think to do was to hide in her closet and once I was there I let her nurse so I could hear anything coming our way. There were more things being broken and Renesmee was whimpering. "Shh," I whispered trying not to panic.

I heard foot steps on the stairs and rocked my baby shutting my eyes praying that Edward would be here soon. Something began to bang against the door to Renesmee's' room but my baby remained quiet and I was grateful.

Suddenly, the banging stopped and I heard retreating foot steps on the stairs. There wasn't anymore noise but I was too afraid to move. Renesmee reached up and touched my face. "Shh," I told her, "We'll be okay. Your daddy will get here."

As I sat, I started to smell something burning and realized what it was. I walked out of the closet and smoke was coming in through the crack in the door. I knew not to open it and ran to Renesmee's window easily getting that open. I shouldn't panic, but I was as I tried to figure out what I needed to get. Edward was really far away and I knew I'd have to get me and the baby out on my own. Running back to her closet, I got the sling I hadn't used in forever and strapped it on before lowering her in. I got a few of her warm blankets and put those around her before running back to the window.

It was a clear sunny day, but bitter cold as I stepped out on the roof for once glad that we had a trellis not far from where we were. I sat on my butt ignoring how cold I was feeling and scooted my way down the roof while my baby began to scream.

"Bella," Edward shouted as he came out of the woods.

I felt a moment of relief before he was running toward the trellis. I got there as he arrived on the roof and he held on to me as I climbed down.

The rest of the family arrived as I looked at our house. It was going to burn to the ground and when I realized that I felt my knees giving out.

**~*~**

"Bella, love, can you hear me?"

Edward's voice drew me out of the blackness along with someone's fingers on my wrist. When I opened my eyes he was there along with Carlisle. We were in the guest room at his parents, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why we were here. "What's wrong?" Edward's eyes looked so sad, and it hit me. I sat up and felt the room spin, so I let my husband help me lay back down. "Where is Renesmee?"

"Esme has her."

"The house?" I asked feeling a huge lump in my throat.

"By the time the fire fighters got there it was to late," he whispered.

I bit my lip shutting my eyes, "Who?"

"It was a werewolf," Carlisle said and I opened my eyes again.

"Jake's pack?" I asked not wanting to believe that.

"No, love, a true Child of the Night. Alice was looking in on you and when she couldn't see you we knew something was wrong."

"But our house. All of our things. I know we can buy more but that was Renesmee's first home," I said through a sob. Edward held me rocking me back and forth and I held him trying to make sense out of this.

"Why would this person want to try and hurt me or the baby?"

"We don't know, love, but we are already making arrangements to leave," Edward explained and I heard the sadness and anger in his voice. This had to be a dream. I wanted to say that but the door opened and Esme walked in with our baby. I reached for her and in a moment she was in my arms. Edward wrapped his arms around us and I shut my eyes.

**~*~*~**

**AN: **_As much as I love their family life, I felt it was time for things to start heating up again. I honestly didn't see this one coming but it just sort of worked itself out. So what's next??? I'll hopefully have another chapter up and ready for you guys before Monday though it might be Monday since I've got a long work week. Once again you all have made my day by sending out such great reviews. I'm so happy you like what I'm doing with this story. More soon. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Time to Consider**

**~Edward~**

As I lay in the queen sized bed that occupied the guest room my thoughts were going every which way. Beside me Bella was finally asleep after Carlisle had given her a mild sedative, one that would be worn off by the time our daughter needed to nurse again. Against my chest Renesmee slept more at ease now that Bella was asleep and calmer, but also because of Jasper who with Alice was sitting just outside our door. I could have lost Bella and our daughter, would have had Alice not checked up on them. I brushed my free hand through my hair trying to remain calm, knowing that my own anxiety would only serve to upset both of them. I had never seen Bella so out of sorts before. After she woke up and once we had the baby she was in a state of shock at first. As realization sunk in she put Renesmee in my arms and got up running her fingers through her hair while taking a deep breath. She had walked to the window gazing out a long time, and when Rosalie came to take Renesmee I went to her.

"I can't stay here anymore," she had said spinning around to face me. The moment she spoke those words I felt my world crumbling, because I thought she meant that she couldn't stay with me, that she had finally seen that it was too much of a risk. Evidently, she realized what I was thinking and wrapped her arms around me telling me that she didn't want us to stay here anymore. There was an overwhelming amount of relief for me, and I felt foolish for letting those old insecurities get to me.

Renesmee's head lifting away from me caught my attention and when her gaze found my face she smiled before settling back against my chest. We did need to leave if only to get away long enough to try and make sense out of this. I knew the other members of our family had already been out searching, trying to pick up on the trail of the Werewolf. Once, Emmett had found something but it led to a dead end. Tomorrow, we were heading for Boston to do some clothes shopping for the both of us. Most of our things had been lost in the fire, and Renesmee was the only one who had enough clothes to last her because Alice and Rosalie were always buying those for her.

I only hoped that going to Isle Esme would help ease our fears and clear our mind so we could decide what we needed to do. Carlisle and Esme were prepared to move us, but I had asked them to wait, wanting to see what Bella thought once we had time to calm down. My wife moved closer to me and I moved my free arm around her shutting my eyes knowing that for now we were safe.

We reached Boston just after one. Bella and the baby had slept the entire way, though Bella was waking as Emmett pulled the car into a parking space. It was a dreary, rainy day, not as cold as it normally was for this time of year. My brother had agreed to drive us so that we wouldn't have to worry about leaving the car at the airport, and had offered his support. He was also with us to help with the baby while Bella and I shopped for an entirely new wardrobe. I remember Alice being disappointed when I told her our plans, but she understood why I wanted to go, which was primarily to get Bella's mind on other things. My sister's visions were of great help and I already knew where we needed to shop to make the most of our time.

While I held the door open for my wife, Emmett already had Renesmee out of her seat cradled in one of his large arms while she continued sleeping. "Emmett, put something around her," I told him as Bella held on to my hand. Once he had, we set off.

"I'm sorry for last night," Bella whispered as we walked toward the first boutique with Emmett a few steps behind.

"Bella, you don't need to be sorry. I should have known when you said that, you meant all of us." My wife was so in tune to my emotions it seemed like she was the one with the mind reading capabilities.

"I feel like we are just running away from this, but I can't stay," she said sadly.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "There is nothing wrong with getting away. We just lost everything we own, it's going to take time for both of us to deal with all of that, and I think this trip will start us in the right direction."

Once we were inside, Bella began to look at clothes while I sat down next to my brother.

"How is she holding up?"

"As best as she can," I said shutting my eyes. "I just wish we would have known something. How did he get there without us smelling him?"

"Carlisle thinks he was just passing through when he picked up on Bella's scent."

My wife came over asking me to look with her and knowing that the baby was safe with Emmett, I followed her to a wrack of sweaters and shirts.

**~Bella~**

Shopping wasn't something I particularly liked, but this time it was a necessity. I had everything I needed for the Island, something I was kind of looking forward too. Edward was finishing up on buying the last of his clothes while I sat gently bouncing our daughter on my lap. She was remarkably calm considering what we had gone through yesterday, though last night had been a different story. She had picked up on my anger and sadness and had fed on it crying for two solid hours before Carlisle gave me the sedative. Edward told me Jasper and Alice stayed outside the room so that Renesmee would feel the calmness her Uncle was projecting.

When my baby grew restless, I stood up turning her to face out as I settled her against my left hip. I was glad this was the last of the shopping we would need to do. After this, we would go to the hotel room Edward had gotten for us until we caught our flight. We would get everything packed and Renesmee could get in a nap before we took off.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he came over to me carrying our bags.

"Yes," I said managing a smile. Once Emmett had Renesmee, who had reached for him when she saw him, we headed out for the car, ready to go to the hotel and get our new things packed for the trip.

"I wonder how Renesmee will like the ocean?"

"I bet she will love it," Emmett said as he covered his face for a game of peek-a-boo.

I hoped this would be something she would like and that the peacefulness of the Island would be something she liked. I wanted to show her all the beautiful things there and thought of what it would be like to walk on the beach at night with her in my arms or in her father's without anything to worry about.

Once we got to the hotel we said goodbye to Emmett and got checked in to our small room. Renesmee was showing signs of being tired and hungry. Once Edward had set up her bouncy seat, I put her in that while he brought a jar of peaches and a jar of green beans. As he fed her, I began to go through the things we had gotten snipping off tags and folding things. There was a washer and dryer at the Island House, so we could just take care of cleaning there. "Edward, do we have a crib for her there?"

I looked over at him as Renesmee opened her mouth sucking down the bite of green beans he gave her, "I've taken care of that. It should be set up by the time we arrive along with a few other things," my husband answered.

The one thing I would like about being a vampire was the ability to multitask. I could do that now but not nearly as good as my husband. Once Edward finished feeding our daughter the baby food, I got out a clean diaper and wipes and changed her before settling in bed to let her nurse. Her eyes shut pretty fast and I stroked my fingers through her soft bronze curls gently rocking her while at the same time feeling the closeness that came when we shared this time together.

I felt the bed shift to my left and a moment later Edward had his arms around me as I moved closer to him. "I still wonder what she was feeling yesterday while we were hiding," I whispered as Edward slid his arm along side mine to help hold her while she continued to drink.

"I'm sure she was as frightened as you were, but it sounds like you were able to calm her down."

I nodded wishing I would have done that last night. "I don't know that I want us to move. After we get back. I still want to go to Dartmouth," I admitted terrified by admitting that.

I felt his cool lips pressing on top of my head. "We don't need to make that decision right now."

He was right. All I wanted right now was this, just to be with my husband and my daughter and know that they were both safe.

**~*~*~**

Resting on the thick quilt beneath the colorful umbrella, I watched as Edward sat down on the wet sand holding our daughter on his lap as the water ran slightly over them. This was our first full day here at Isle Esme and so far Renesmee loved everything. I heard her laughing as Edward took his hand and scooped up some of the ocean water letting it drip down on her head. A part of me wished we could just live here for a while and let the world go on as it would. Only our immediate family knew of this place, along with the help that came to clean and look after the house. Now that we were here, Edward had made arrangements to have them come only after we left however long that would be. He would go inland when we needed things.

Unable to resist being away from them, I stood up and began walking toward them when everything around me changed. I could hear our daughter crying some distance away from me. It was dark and I was in amongst the island vegetation. I heard someone laughing and Edward growling in the distance. There was the distinct smell of smoke and I felt it burning my throat. It was a dream and I fought to wake up. When I did, Edward's arms were around me and our daughter was asleep against his chest. We were still on the plane heading for the Island and I tried to remember how to breath.

Once my heart beat settled down I leaned my head against my husband's chest. "I dreamed we were on the Island. You were holding Renesmee on your lap letting the surf wash over you and when I got up to join you it all changed. I was in the dark somewhere in the jungle and I could hear her crying. Someone was laughing and you were growling, and there was smoke," I said hearing my voice quaking with every word.

Edward's free arm pulled me closer, "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. No one is going to come to the Island. The maid and her husband already know not to come until after we are gone, and when I need to hunt we can stay on the main land if you would feel safer."

I had forgotten that Edward would have to do that at some point and the thought of being left alone when he was gone terrified me. My thoughts turned to what I had been thinking while I was huddled in Renesmee's closet not knowing what was going to happen with that Werewolf in our home. Briefly, I had wished I was a vampire so I could keep her safe, but even now I struggled with that. In the long run, that would be the safest alternative for all of us. I would no longer be a liability, and I could help keep our baby safe. Right now, the thought of being turned was almost as frightening as being alone when my husband went hunting. I didn't want to lose any time with our daughter, nor did I want to be a threat to her. More than that was my husband. He promised when I agreed to marry him he would turn me when I wanted that, but I had begun to realize just how much a sacrifice that would be for him. He would be taking my life, maybe even my soul all because of my selfish desires.

"Please, talk to me," Edward whispered.

"I'm just glad you were here to hold me after that dream," I said truthfully, though not willing to shed light on my most resent thoughts. If I was going to be turned we would have to leave Renesmee with Rosalie and Emmett, and go someplace where I wouldn't be a danger.

"Is that all?" Edward asked as Renesmee shifted against him sighing before she settled down again. I reached out and stroked my finger over her plump left cheek.

"I've been thinking about when I should become like the rest of the family," I whispered knowing that if someone heard they wouldn't understand my meaning.

My husband was quiet for a few minutes before I felt his kiss against my temple, "I don't want you to feel forced into this."

"I know, but what else can we do? We can't always have someone there watching after Renesmee and me, and I don't know if I can handle myself when you have to go hunt," I said finally admitting my greatest fear at least at the moment.

"Bella, we'll figure that out. I promise."

I heard the pain in his voice and shut my eyes hating myself for admitting how afraid I was. He would have to hunt and I would have to deal with my fears while he was gone. We had been through much worse but it seemed to all be catching up to me, which was part of the reason I was contemplating being turned.

**~Edward~**

When we arrived in Rio, we took a taxi to the Sheratan where we were staying for the rest of the night. I was going to hunt and also get the blood Renesmee would need while we were on the Island. When we arrived in our top floor room, I let go of Bella's hand and moved to the crib, laying our baby down without waking her.

Once she was tucked in I turned gently pulling Bella into my arms, "I won't be long, love. You'll be safe here, and I won't go far." I could hear how fast her heart was beating and felt her tremble against me realizing just how much she had hidden from me. More than anything I wanted to just stay here with them, but I knew if I hunted now it would be a while before we needed to do this again.

"Why don't you try watching a movie?"

She nodded her head and I led her over to the huge bed. Once I had pulled back the covers and propped a few pillows against the head board, Bella climbed in. I tucked the blankets around her before sitting down. "You'll be safe while I'm gone and if you get too worried, you have only to call Rosalie or Alice. They both know how worried you are."

"Why is it so hard this time? I've been to Volterra, seen what they are like and this one Werewolf breaking in to our house has me terrified."

I leaned in kissing her lips lightly, "None of those things happened in the privacy of our home, love."

Bella nodded, "Will you bring Renesmee to me. I don't want her that far away."

Her crib was a few steps away, but I understood why my wife needed her so close. Without waking our baby I lifted her from the crib and laid her down on my side of the bed. For a moment I sat watching her sleep glad that she was too young to understand what had happened that day.

After assuring my wife one last time that she would be safe, I left our room. I stood at the door listening, smelling, but nothing was amiss. Even so, I would never let my guard down and hurried down five flights of stairs to the lobby and out before anyone could really see me. As I traveled through the quiet city streets, I kept my focus on my wife and daughter. The TV was going and Bella even laughed once at something she was watching.

The last thing I wanted Bella to do was to feel she had to be turned now because of what happened at our home. We had done so well avoiding this kind of thing, but in the back of my mind I had been prepared for something like that. Carlisle and I spoke briefly and he told me what Emmett had brought up while we were in Boston. Carlisle believed it was just an isolated incident. He had checked with some of the other covens and none of them had been having any trouble with the other Children of the Night. I also wondered, as I ran through the jungle picking up on something I could take down, if Caius's obsession with them were driving the Children of the Night to leave Europe all together. Alice still saw him hunting all over the continent looking for an old legend, and none of us realized how many of them were still left.

Once I had brought down and drained my first kill, I was already focused on finding my second. It would take a few to keep me full enough not to have to hunt for a week, and by then I hoped maybe things would settled down for my love.

Draining the blood Renesmee needed from the big cat I had just killed took longer than I wanted. Carlisle had come up with this method when we agreed it was time for her to take animal blood instead of donated, and so far she was doing pretty good with the change. Before Renesmee was born, I had hoped she would be enough like her mother genetically that we wouldn't need to do this, but her body required blood along with the other things she was eating. Carlisle theorized that as she grew her need for that would likely diminish and the human foods she ate would be enough.

After filling the bags with blood and putting them in the insulated duffel I had brought with me, I headed back toward the hotel hearing the TV going and Bella talking to our baby. In the east, the sky was beginning to lighten, but the cloud cover was thick enough that we would be safe to travel to the Island without anyone seeing me for what I truly was.

Renesmee loved the boat ride out to the Island and seemed to be entranced by all the new sites and sounds she was seeing as I helped Bella step off onto land. Once she was over I gave our baby to her and turned getting all of our things. Bella led the way over the winding path through the trees and brush to the house and by that time Renesmee was struggling to be let down. Our daughter was ready to explore this strange new place so my wife put her on the soft dirt path holding her hands as Renesmee took a few steps. Our baby sat down running her hands over the dirt and screamed when Bella picked her back up.

She was struggling and crying by the time we got the door open, though once Bella put her down after the door was shut, the fussing stopped and our baby toddled over to the sofa pulling on the leather cushions as she tried to get on.

"I guess she's not ready for a nap," Bella said I put down the last of the bags pulling her easily into my arms.

"Why don't we get her into a bathing suit and take her outside."

"But the unpacking," Bella began but I silenced her with a kiss.

"We have all the time in the world for that."

A few minutes later, we were out on the white sandy beach with a warm breeze blowing in off of the ocean. Renesmee was in my arms wearing a pink one piece bathing suit. On the front, were characters embroidered on the fabric from Winnie the Pooh, stories we had yet to read to her, but likely would at some point in time. On her head she wore a beach hat with the same colors in it that her swimsuit had. Once we reached the water's edge, I waited as Bella sat down before lowering the baby into her arms joining them. The warm clear water washed over us and as it touched Renesmee's toes she laughed kicking them out until my wife let her stand up in the wet sand.

For the next little bit we stayed where we were enjoying watching our baby splash in the water. "Are you ready to get in all the way?" I asked noticing the beads of sweat on Bella's shoulders. I had put sun screen on her before we came out and she had on her sunglasses.

"I think a quick dip might feel nice."

After standing I picked our baby up holding her carefully as she began to fuss and lean away. "Just a minute, you will like this better," I told her cradling her in my left arm. Renesmee began to cry louder as we walked out into the water, though once I was in deep enough and she felt the water against her body she cried one more loud cry before she settled down. I let her drift in the water while holding her steady and she smiled up at me moving her legs and arms round as Bella dove under the water.

When she surfaced, she reached for our baby and I watched both of them as Bella held our baby in front of her turning her so that she was on her tummy. Renesmee laughed splashing her hands in front of her while she kicked her legs. Our daughter kept trying to get her face wet, "Bella, blow into her nose and dip her under."

My wife did and when Renesmee came back up she laughed leaning back toward the water.

We stayed in the surf until Renesmee began to show signs of being tired, though even as we walked back toward the shore she fussed, not wanting to abandon the good time she was having with us in the water. Once we were seated on the huge blanket Bella had spread out under the big umbrella, my wife handed me a towel and tried to sooth our daughter who cried sorrowfully as I began to remove her wet bathing suit and the diaper she wore that was made for the water.

"I think she would stay in there all day if we let her," Bella said as I wrapped her up in the towel cradling her against my chest.

"Yes, she would. She's always liked the water," I said keeping my eyes focused on our baby who blinked sleepily up at me now calm as I began to rock her. "We will come back later," I told her feeling Bella leaning against me.

After Renesmee had fallen asleep, I got a dry diaper on her and laid her on the fluffy surface of the blanket beneath the shade of the umbrella before gathering both arms around my wife.

"We really needed this," Bella murmured against my chest.

"Yes, we did. How do you feel now?"

"Tired, less confused and incredibly sad," she said and I held her closer rocking her the way I had Renesmee just a moment ago.

"I wish I could take away the pain you're feeling."

"But you can't. This is just a part of our life. I knew when we got together we would have struggles, and I just need to suck it up and try and face them. I want to be turned, Edward, but not until Renesmee is older and more comfortable being without us for a few days at a time. When that's a part of her routine I think maybe somehow it will be easier."

"You're an amazing woman. Do you realize that?"

I felt Bella smile as she pressed her lips against my chest, "I don't feel that way right now. I think we should rebuild our home. I don't want to leave, not yet." As she said those words Bella lifted her head away from my chest looking at me, waiting for my response. This was the determined woman I loved. She wasn't willing to pack up and leave even though she should be frightened out of her mind. My wife was scared but she wasn't going to let this man whoever he was chase her away from her dreams, our dreams. And for that, I found myself loving Bella Cullen even more. I wanted to show her just how much I did love her, but we had a baby asleep in front of us.

"What about you, Edward? I've been so focused on myself I haven't even asked you what you were feeling about any of this," Bella whispered, her cheek pressed back against my bare chest.

"I feel a great sadness for what we lost, and at the same time I'm extremely grateful that you were able to keep a level head and get out of there."

I felt her tense for a moment and rubbed my cool hand down her back, "I don't remember what I was thinking, aside from the fact that when I realized there was a fire we had to get out. I'm glad we had that trellis, though I would have jumped if it would have come down to it," Bella admitted and I was glad she didn't have to face that choice.

**~Bella~**

While I sat on the sofa talking to Charlie my gaze never let my husband and daughter. Renesmee was freshly bathed wearing a yellow short sleeved night gown grasping at his hands to move them away from his face. I'd told Charlie about the fire, just not about how it happened, and he was glad that we were all safe.

"Christmas trees can be a real hazard when they get all dried out. Are you sure you don't need to come here and stay until your new house gets built." I knew my dad would jump at the chance to have us there wanting to spend more time with the baby and a part of me was considering it. He was living with Sue now and his old house wasn't in use. "I'll talk it over with Edward," I said too tired to figure out what to do at this juncture.

"Take care, Bells, I love you," Charlie said and I had to fight the tears I felt coming on. As I shut off the phone, I found Edward in front of me without our baby. He held out his hands and I let him pull me to my feet.

"I miss him," I said softly wondering again what it would be like when I became a vampire. It all used to be so easy when I was so focused on becoming a vampire. Now I had changed beginning to realize that it wouldn't be just me who was affected. Guessing Edward had already laid our baby down for a little sleep, I followed him into our bedroom feeling my heart beat going up as he shut the door. When he turned to face me, all I could see in his expression was love and when he reached out cupping my cheeks with his cool hands, I locked my gaze with his. My whole body warmed as he tilted his head toward me and when his lips brushed against mine I held my gaze with his.

Edward's lids drooped and as he deepened the kiss I felt my knees as they began to shake. "How do you do that?" I mumbled against his lips.

His arms were already supporting me gently pulling me against his body as he trailed his lips down across my jaw, "What am I doing?" he whispered brushing his lips just below my right ear.

"Making me feel like I can't stand another second of not feeling you all over me?"

We spent a long time exploring one another's body. First with our hands and then with our lips. Edward leaned back against the mattress as I brought my lips against his, not ready for this time to end. My body was already so tired, but I needed to show my husband how much I loved him. As I deepened the kiss against his lips, we both heard Renesmee's fussing cries. I shut my eyes wishing I would have fed her before Edward put her down.

"I can bring her in here," Edward breathed as I brushed my lips over his.

"Hmm, but she'll want to play and I don't want to share you tonight," I said not feeling guilty. I placed one last kiss on his lips before I got up grabbing the long shirt at the end of our bed, pulling it on as I walked out of our room. When I arrived in the blue room, Renesmee was sitting up in her crib rubbing her eyes as big tears rolled down her soft baby cheeks. I picked her up glad she wasn't wet or dirty and after getting her soft pink blanket, I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down to let her nurse hoping she would go back to sleep, so her father and I could continue what we had begun.

My daughter lifted her small hand to my lips smiling at me as I kissed it before bringing it to rest against my chest. I shut my eyes and begun to hum the lullaby her Dumbo used to play for her, wishing she still had him. I'd long since forgotten the words to that song, but remembered that movie and how sad the scene was. I wondered what kind of things she would like when she was older, and if she would like TV, though Edward and I both agreed that we would limit that.

At some point, I realized how close to sleep I was myself and once Renesmee was drinking from the other side I shut my eyes; feeling safe for the first time since this whole mess began.

**~Edward~**

I knew the moment Bella had gone to sleep and left our bed not feeling upset at having to stop what we had been doing. This was a part of our lives now, having our daughter and Renesmee's needs came before our own. In the small blue room, both of them slept. Carefully slowly I shifted our daughter against my shoulder easing Bella's shirt down over her chest without waking her. Renesmee snuggled against my shoulder and for a minute, I stood next to her crib humming the song I'd composed for her when she was just a couple of days old. We would build another home as Bella suggested, but the hurt and anger I still felt over losing all of that at times made me want to go to Europe and wipe out any Werewolf I could find.

Once Renesmee was tucked under her blankets, I went back to the rocking chair and carefully leaned in pulling my wife against me. I lifted her against me holding her cradled like I had our daughter and took her back to our bed. Bella didn't stir as I laid her down and once she was settled I removed my pajama bottoms and slid in behind her. There would be plenty of time this week to love her, but for the moment my need was simple, and that was to hold her and watch over Bella as she slept.

**AN: **_Here you go, a quick updated before I head out for a little rest and relaxation. I hope you like it. I want to thank you all for the fantastic reviews and for adding me to your favorites and alerts. Everyone have a great weekend. _

**~Ella~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19: Walks and Talks**

**~Bella~**

As I sat beneath the giant umbrella resting against the soft quilt spread out over the white sand, I watched Edward holding our baby out in front of him so that the warm waves of the ocean would wash over her feet. It was so peaceful here on the island and there was little to do other than to just enjoy the time spent together as a family. It had been a week since we arrived and with just the two of us and Renesmee, Edward and I had been able to talk and discuss a few things, mostly our fears over what had happened to our home and about our future. All of that seemed so far away and it was very easy just to pretend like nothing bad had ever taken place.

Needing to be with my husband and baby, I stretched out before standing and made my way down the beach. Edward was sitting in the wet sand with Renesmee out in front of him. Our baby was enjoying kicking her feet at the water as it came up to them. She seemed calmer now that we were here and it had been a few days since she had really cried about anything. As I sat down next to them Edward put his cool arm around me and that didn't bother me. It was so warm here that the touch of his skin was hardly noticeable.

"What would you like to do?" Edward asked as Renesmee splashed her hands at the incoming surf.

"I think just sit here with the two of you," I answered reaching out to pull the thin strap of Renesmee's bathing suit back over her left shoulder. "I kind of wish there was a way you could just hunt here on the Island," I said unafraid to tell Edward what I was thinking. Something I had noticed since arriving here was how much more open both of us were. Edward told me how difficult it was for him to even think about leaving us to hunt, and we were kind of working our way through our fears.

"It will only be a night, long enough for me to get my fill and to get what Renesmee will need." Keeping one arm around our baby he turned to look at me. "You and Renesmee could always came inland with me. It wouldn't be hard for me to make a call and reserve a room at the Sheratan. Alice says we are do for some gloomy weather starting tomorrow so being inland might be a nice sort of change."

Renesmee turned around watching me a moment before she reached out her small arms. I smiled at her as I lifted her up letting her stand in the water in front of me. "Do you think we need a change?" I asked her, getting a smile and a laugh as she plopped down on her bottom to splash water at me. Edward and I joined in and we all laughed. Going inland might not be so bad and it would mean less time away from the man that I loved.

After taking a dip in the ocean we headed back for the house. Renesmee held on to her father's hands as she walked in front of him up the beach, and when she got too tired Edward carried her the rest of the way. While my love took our daughter to the blue room to get her into something dry I piddled around in the kitchen making something to eat for me and Renesmee. Over the past few days I had noticed how much she had been chewing on her fingers and was fairly sure she was getting a tooth, one of the bottom front ones. For that reason I was kind of glad we were going back with Edward.

"I think I may end up getting formula," I told him as he sat down at the table with our daughter on his lap. He expertly fastened a bib around her neck before he got her small spoon scooping out a bite of apples for her to eat.

I sat down next to them and took a small bite of my sandwich feeling bad about having to resort to the formula after all this time. In all honesty it was time to try something new. Renesmee really only nursed at night before bed and sometimes before her naps and when she woke up.

"You feel guilty don't you?"

"A little, but I'm not prepared to receive a bite once that tooth comes through, and I think she's ready for a change anyway. If she doesn't like it I'll try pumping some."

Renesmee ate a bite of peas and made a face before spitting most of it out. The green foods like peas, and beans were ones she didn't particularly like, and it sometimes took a few tries before she would finally swallow it. When she spit out the second bite Edward gave up for the moment and fed her more apples. "Now might be a good time to try that. I've noticed how relaxed she has been," my husband observed as he tried the peas one more time. When our daughter began to fuss Edward slid the jar away and got her sippy helping her hold that while she drank from it.

"She's tired," I said as Renesmee rubbed her eyes while continuing to drink the blood Edward had collected before we came to the island.

"I think the sun and the water contributed to that," Edward answered gently rocking our little girl. As if to prove that transitioning her to formula and the other part of her diet wouldn't be a problem, our baby was soon asleep in my husband's arms and didn't move when he took her to her room and put her down in the ornate crib.

While I was cleaning my dish and the two bowls Edward had used to feed our daughter, my husband's strong arm snaked around my middle. I tilted my head to the left trying to focus on rinsing the dish I had as Edward's cool lips moved against my neck. When I realized that Edward's kisses had me effectively distracted I shut off the water and spun around opening my mouth the moment his lips were pressed firmly against mine. I'd lost count of how many times we would end up in each others arms, and didn't really care as my husband lifted me off the floor.

We ended up in our own room and as my body began to cool while my heart beat began to slow down, Edward pulled the blankets and sheets over our bodies. "I'm glad Renesmee likes her long afternoon naps," I whispered feeling Edward's hand running up and down my back. I wanted to do more but I was tired in need of a rest.

At some point while I slept, Edward left our bed. I listened for our baby, and not hearing any cries I remained where I was.

**~Edward~**

The next morning before either of my girls began to stir, Alice's prediction of the weather became a reality. A steady rain beat against the roof top creating a lulling effect for even me as I lay watching my wife while she slept. The sudden cry from Renesmee's room drew me away from my love, and I quickly made it to her as she sat up crying harder. "Shh," I whispered lifting her out of the crib. Normally holding Renesmee was all it took to settled her, but at the moment her cries continued. I swayed with her checking her diaper which was dry.

Recalling what Bella said yesterday about the tooth, I gently rubbed my index finger along her bottom gum and felt the swelling there as Renesmee bit down before crying harder. In the family room I found my phone and pressed the speed dial for Carlisle while I began to waltz with my daughter in my arms. Renesmee was quieting down but had both fingers in her mouth.

"Good morning, Carlisle," I greeted as my daughter turned her head to watch me.

"We are all doing much better. I was calling because it seems like Renesmee is getting a tooth in. She's not running a fever but she's not comfortable either. I was hoping maybe we could give her some Motrin."

Carlisle told me that using the Motrin wouldn't hurt her but also suggested something topical for the immediate pain. "Do you know when you and Bella will be returning. We all miss you," Carlisle said. I knew that they did, and I missed them too.

"Maybe a few more weeks here and some time in Forks with Charlie. Bella wants to sit out the rest of the semester. Let us know if we need to return earlier."

As I ended the conversation with Carlisle, Bella came out of our room and Renesmee upon seeing her mother began reaching for her, leaning out of my arms.

"I heard her crying," Bella said as she reached out for our baby.

"I think you were right about that tooth. Her gums are swollen and when she bit down on my finger it was evident that she was in pain." Bella carried her over to the sofa and sat down cradling Renesmee in her left arm letting her nurse. "Are you ready for something to eat?"

"Not yet. It's really coming down," Bella said of the rain.

I sat down beside my wife and daughter and eased my arms around both of them,. "Alice said it would be like this until mid afternoon before it clears up enough for us to get into Rio. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes. Do you think we will be able to walk around the city?" My wife sounded excited and I was anxious to let her see the sites of Rio.

"I see that as a strong possibility," I answered.

After breakfast, Bella had a shower while I got Renesmee settled down on the floor with some of her toys. She kept one finger in her mouth while she tried stacking a bunch of colorful blocks into one straight tower. With Renesmee occupied I started to pack for our journey inland making sure I had enough blood to last my baby until after I hunted. As I was zipping up the lined bag, Renesmee toddled over to me and I caught her before she took a tumble to the floor.

The moment I had her in my arms, she touched my cheek and I was suddenly seeing something that wasn't my own thoughts. The image in my mind was fuzzy and fleeting but it was Bella. When I was able to comprehend what happened I carried Renesmee over to the sofa and sat down holding her on my lap facing me as we looked at one another. "Momma?" I questioned.

My daughter smiled bouncing on my lap before she reached her hand up again. Once it was against my cheek I saw another fuzzy image of my wife.

"She's having a bath," I said wondering just how much Renesmee realized about what was going on.

After another big smile she wanted down and once on the floor she went back to playing with her building blocks leaving me to try and figure out what had just taken place. I was still trying to do that when Bella sat next to us.

"Edward?"

"She showed me you, or what you look like in her mind," I said facing my wife.

"Showed you?" Bella didn't understand and before I could explain Renesmee was pulling herself up using the skirt Bella was wearing to hold on.

Once she was in Bella's arms, Renesmee reached out and put her hand on my wife's cheek. I was able to see what she was showing Bella which in this case was another image quick and fuzzy of the ocean.

"How did she do that?" Bella whispered hugging our daughter close.

"I'm not sure," I admitted trying to figure out my ability. It was an extra ability like my reading minds and Alice seeing the future. Once we got over the initial shock we both realized that we would be able to understand our daughter a little better, if she continued to use this ability.

**~*~**

When we arrived in Rio, Bella helped me get our baby settled in the pack carrier that I had strapped on to my back, and being so high up, Renesmee didn't mind the crowds of people as we made our way through the busy city streets. Bella and I talked about what had happened with our daughter before we left and my wife seemed a little worried. I knew she still remembered the dreams she had while carrying our daughter, but Bella admitted that nothing in them had come to pass with the exception of this newest gift our daughter was showing us.

"I wonder if she will talk, now that she can use that," Bella said as we continued our walk.

"We will have to be sure to read to her and try and encourage her to use words as well," I answered understanding what my wife was talking about. This ability could present a problem if we weren't careful. "Come on," I said pulling her with me as we rounded a corner on some tall buildings finding a little street fair taking place.

"I think she likes that carrier," Bella said as I felt our daughter bouncing. We came up to a vender selling colorful skirts. Bella looked at a few that would fit Renesmee and seemed to be having a good time. It was good to see her confidence returning in light of this new development.

"What do you think?" Bella asked holding up a small skirt white in color with brightly colored flowers all over.

"I think you should find one like that but in your size," I told her as Renesmee pulled on my hair continuing to bounce a little and kick her legs.

"Alice would be pleased that I wasn't wearing slacks," Bella said smiling as she turned to the vender holding the skirt up. The woman spoke English fairly well and Bella got her to go down on the price purchasing another that would fit her.

For the next hour we walked around the street fair and that was all the time our daughter was willing to give before she began to fuss and cry. When her cries grew in length and loudness I knelt down letting Bella get her out.

"She needs a clean diaper," Bella said over Renesmee's cries.

I led them to a spot where we could catch a Taxi while Bella got into the diaper bag pulling out a bottle of expressed milk. Once Renesmee had that she calmed down resting in her mothers arms while I got a taxi for us.

By evening it was obvious that her tooth was bothering her. Renesmee fussed constantly and had pitched a fit when we gave her that first dose of Motrin. So far it didn't seem to be doing much good. I had talked to Esme and she suggested we get a cloth and put some Ice in it letting her chew on that.

It was getting time for me to hunt, and I was struggling as Renesmee began to cry again.

Bella was pacing with her while I ran my hands through my hair. "I can hunt another time," I said as our daughter cried so hard that her face turned red.

"No. You need to hunt and she's going to do this with you here or gone. The sooner you do this the sooner you will be back," Bella said loudly over our daughter's cries.

Before leaving I hugged both of them promising myself that I would get things taken care of so I could lend a hand.

**~Bella~**

It was times like these when I wished Esme was here. Edward needed to hunt and I knew that. At home when he was away and Renesmee was upset Esme or even Rosalie offered the advise I sometimes needed to get through her more fussy times. I'd talked to Carlisle who agreed I could give her a little more Motrin, something which made Renesmee more angry at me than she already was. When her screaming cries continued I wrapped her in a blanket and carried her out on the balcony overlooking the city. It was drizzling but not hard, and after a few moments of swaying with her in the cooler air, Renesmee began to calm down keeping her fingers in her mouth.

She whimpered once as we walked back into the hotel room. "I'm sorry baby, I wish I could take away your pain," I whispered to her as she laid her cheek against my shoulder. I had already tried some of the topical medicine we had gotten at a local store, and Edward told me that Carlisle was getting some good teething medicine for her for when we got home, but for now she would have to endure not feeling well. I laid her down on the king sized bed before I took off my jeans pulling my shirt off enough to remove my bra before I crawled in next to her. As she began to nurse, Renesmee put her hand on my cheek and what I saw in my mind was Edward's profile. "Daddy has to hunt to get the yummy for your cup," I whispered as I ran my fingers through her long curls. Alice and Rosalie would have fun when we got back.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and once she was and I had my shirt back in place I pulled her closer to me shutting my eyes too tired to worry about the lights.

The bed shifting behind me woke me instantly from sleep. Renesmee was still in my arms sound asleep and a moment later Edwards cool body was pressed against my back. "She had a hard time after you left."

"I heard her. It was difficult to stay away but you handled it pretty well."

I felt his lips against my neck ans sighed in contentment.

"Maybe after this week, we should think about heading back. I still want to stay in Forks for a few days so Charlie can see her, but I'm starting to miss home," I admitted. It would be different being in a new house, but I felt stronger, more prepared to deal with what ever life through at us.

**~*~**

It was pouring when Edward pulled our car in front of Charlie's. Renesmee was content to rest in her seat and had been looking at the window following the streams of water as they flowed down the back of the car. This past week she had been using her touch quite a bit to let us know what she wanted, though sometimes it was difficult to really understand some of the images we got.

As I unstrapped her from her seat Charlie arrived at my door with a huge umbrella. Renesmee gazed up at him before hiding her face against my neck. I was glad Charlie kept the umbrella over us and we both hurried into the house while Edward got our luggage. Once we were inside Renesmee lifted her head away from my shoulder looking around for a moment before leaning away from me. She was ready to explore.

Charlie had gone back outside to help Edward and I followed my baby into the den smiling as she toddled over to the rocking horse. By the time my dad and Edward arrived in the den, I was sitting beside the horse holding my hand against Renesmee's back as she rocked.

"She's getting so big," Charlie said as he sat down in his recliner. Renesmee looked at him briefly before she got back to rocking. My baby had a rocking horse at home, a little fancier than the one she was on, but this was the first time she'd taken interest in playing with one.

"So, how was the Island?" Charlie asked

"Relaxing, just what we needed," I answered as Renesmee let go of the handles wanting down. Once she was steady on her feet she toddled over to a plastic stove, something that hadn't been there the last time we had visited. "I see you did some shopping," I said to my father as I got up and walked over to the sofa sitting down next to my husband.

Charlie rubbed his left hand over the back of his head, "Well you liked yours, but you were a little older," he said watching as Renesmee toddled a few steps before plopping down on her bottom. When she began to fuss Charlie got up and knelt in front of her. "Hey, Renesmee, do you want me to show you what this stove does?" Charlie asked as he lifted her into his arms. A moment later the stove was playing music as it lit up and our daughter laughed wanting to try it on her own.

I leaned into my husbands arms, "Only a few weeks away from being nine months old and she's already the most spoiled baby I know," I said lightly.

For a few minutes we were content to sit on the sofa watching Charlie and Renesmee play. I tried to remember if my dad had played with me that way, not at her age but when I would come for my visits. I'm pretty sure I never made it easy for Charlie to get close to me, and was glad he seemed to be getting a second chance with Renesmee. Sometimes I found myself wondering what it would be like to have another baby, and part of me wished we could try again, but realistically I knew we had to be happy with what we were given.

"You're quiet," Edward whispered rubbing his thumb over the back of my left hand as he held on to it.

"I know. Sometimes I think about what it would be like to have another baby," I said looking at my husband as he took in what I was saying. I had never shared this with him before and Edward's expression was unreadable.

After a few more moments his eyes fell upon my own, "Do you want to try?" He sounded unsure, like he was struggling with some long forgotten fears.

My own heart began to ache and I shook my head, "We lucked out with Renesmee, and I'm not willing to risk changing what we do have," I whispered.

He put his arm around me about to say something when Charlie turned asking us where we had put Renesmee's diaper bag. For now the topic of having more children was put on the back burner and I smiled as Edward got up to get our baby and take care of her messy diaper.

**~*~**

The next morning after seeing Charlie off, Renesmee and I hugged Edward before he left to hunt, and check on the cottage and the house. Once he was gone, I cradled my daughter in my arms. "Looks like it's just you and me for now." I told her kissing her forehead as she yawned. She had been up since before the sun began to rise and I knew she was sleepy. While holding her cradled against me with one arm, I got out a bottle and the formula and got the mixed it up with a little of my milk before heading up stairs. So far she didn't seem to mind the change, and I was down to nursing her before she went to bed and when she woke up in the morning.

We had just gotten settled in the rocking chair when I heard someone knocking at the door. Renesmee had her eyes closed as she drank from her bottle and I was tempted to let whoever it was keep knocking but finally grew tired of that and carried her downstairs. Looking out through the peep hole, I saw Jessica standing there shifting from one foot to the other. The thing that threw me was the large size of her stomach.

I managed to get the door open and Jessica's eyes fell on Renesmee. "Sorry, mom heard you and Edward were coming in to town, and I thought we could visit," she said softly.

She seemed sad and after letting her in I followed her into the den sitting down in the recliner. My baby kept her eyes shut, and for a second Jessica and I sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't know you had a baby," Jessica began, and I was grateful that Angela kept her promises. I was fairly certain after today the town would know about my baby, but shook that off as Jessica took in a deep breath.

"Mike and I got a little surprise of our own," she said looking at the floor.

I didn't know what to say to her. We had never really been that close, maybe a little in the beginning but that was about it. "How have you two been handling that?" I finally asked as I set the mostly empty bottle on the small table to my left before lifting my baby against my shoulder. Renesmee snuggled against me and burped after a few pats on the back.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do. Mike accused me of cheating on him, like I would do that to him after being engaged and all," Jessica said looking over at me. "He's coming to grips with it now, and we are putting off the wedding until after the baby comes. I know it's not my business, but well were you two married when you found out about her?"

"Just barely. Renesmee was conceived on our honeymoon, and I had a really hard pregnancy. That's why no one really knew. We also had a few complications after she was born, but she's growing just fine now," I said, feeling bad for Jessica.

Jessica nodded once. "My mother and Mike's mom are getting pretty excited about this. I'm still not sure how I'm going to deal with having a baby. I know it's not easy, not like when I baby sat and could give it back when they parents got home. I'm not sure how Mike will be either. We talked about having kids but that was going to be later after we finished school. I guess you and Edward have good helpers with his family."

"We do, but for the most part we take care of her. This past term I went to college full time and Edward stayed home with Renesmee. He's been able to keep up with some on line courses," I told her, able to come up with ways to cover what I needed.

Jessica nodded, "I don't see Mike doing that, but I guess I could try that myself if he wants to go to school. His mom wants to help us financially and my parents do to but I would feel guilty taking money like that."

We talked for another hour before she left and once she had gone I put Renesmee in the crib upstairs so she could finish out her nap. I felt bad for Jess, and hoped things would work out for her and Mike. I was also thankful that Edward and I had such a supportive family. After I got a shower and changed in to clean clothes I did a little cleaning, thinking about my conversation with Jessica and the one Edward and I had last night after Charlie had gone back to Sue's.

My husband said that he and Carlisle could do more extensive research on half vampire half human children to see if there were any more risks than what I had gone through, but I had quieted him with a kiss telling him the truth, that I already had all I needed.

Around noon, Charlie came home for lunch. I was in the process of getting Renesmee in the highchair he had set up in the kitchen and smiled as my dad took over. Edward called and promised he wouldn't be much longer.

"Jessica came by for a visit," I told my father as I put a bib on my baby. Renesmee fussed until Charlie got the bite of carrots in her mouth. While he fed her I got out a banana and cut it into small pieces putting them in a small bowl along with some Cheerios.

Once she saw those, Renesmee went to town squeezing the pieces of banana in her hand before she would push it into her mouth.

"I know she and Mike are expecting," Charlie said as he managed to get a bite of carrots into my daughter's mouth before Renesmee could stuff more banana in there.

"She seemed pretty shaken up. I can sort of sympathize," I mumbled as I sat down at the table with my own lunch. Charlie's was waiting for him when ever he finished with the baby.

"I remember what it was like when Renee told me you were coming. I'd never been so scared in all my life." he admitted as he set the empty jar of carrots aside opening a jar of spinach.

Renesmee was drinking from her sippy but put it down when Charlie offered her the spoon. For some strange reason spinach was something she liked, and I didn't know why because it looked like algae, and smelled just as appealing.

In the midst of being fed Renesmee grunted and tooted at the same time. My father was ready to take care of that but I made him sit down and eat his own food.

Upstairs I had just laid Renesmee down on the dressing table when she laughed looking at the door. "There's daddy," I said kissing my husband before letting him take over.

"Charlie said you had company," Edward said as he began to wipe the mess from our daughter's front end.

"Jessica. She's worried about her future with Mike."

Edward nodded as he got a second wipe holding our baby still as he got her cleaned up. Once she was clean Renesmee was ready to play and after getting her settled in the living room with Grandpa Edward and I took a short walk outside. "I feel bad for her, but it was a little strange talking to her. I get the impression that she doesn't have that many friends," I told him thinking of her circle in high school.

"She was never really true to anyone she spoke to. Her words said one thing while her thoughts were completely different."

We walked to the end of Charlie's street turning to go back to the house when Edward stiffened for a moment. When he relaxed I followed his gaze seeing Jacob coming out of the woods. It had been forever since I had talked with him and as he approached us, something about him seemed different.

"Hey, Jake," I finally greeted.

"Hey, Bells."

I watched him and my husband. Edward nodded before giving me a kiss on the lips, "Jacob wants to talk to you alone."

"Okay," I said wondering why. Once Edward was out of sight, I turned to face my friend, "What's going on, Jake?"

He shifted from one bare foot to the other, "Well I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how you will take it."

"Just say it," I tried, feeling slightly worried.

He looked up at me, "I met someone, and imprinted. It happened a few days ago so that's why I didn't tell you."

I felt sudden shock and couldn't find my words. I was relieved and happy for him but at the same time there was a phantom pain in my heart maybe left from those days when I couldn't choose between Edward and Jacob. "I'm happy for you. Who is she?"

"Her name is Anna. She goes to school on the rez. She's thirteen, and is getting used to all of this just like me."

We began to walk and I listened as Jake talked about her. As we walked, I noticed the bounce in his step and felt warmed by that in a way. I was glad he had someone, I had always felt like he was still holding out for me in some way. After he had gone, I walked to the porch and sat down on the second step digesting what Jake had told me. There was a lot of change going on in his life. He had broken away from the original pack and Leah and Seth were now with him, Jake being their Alpha. It was like my old dreams but different in a way.

I smiled as Edward came and sat next to me noticing that Renesmee wasn't with him, "Charlie is reading to her from one of the new books he bought."

"I'm glad Jake finally found someone. I always felt like he still had hope for me and him."

"In some respects he did, but he's really happy now and things seem to be going pretty good."

I took in a deep breath and let it go,. "I think it's time to go home. I know our house won't be ready for another few weeks but I miss our family."

Once Charlie was gone, heading back to the station we took another walk with Renesmee discussing when we wanted to leave and just enjoying time with one another. Going home would be a little hard, but I was ready to face anything as long as Edward was there with me.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Another one down and many more to go. I hope you liked this edition. I wanted something different with Jacob since I'm going with different anyway and hope those of you who love Jake and Nessie don't flog me for what i did. I can always have things happen later, if need be. Thank you all for all the great reviews and for the adds those always make my day. More soon_

_**~Ella~**  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: First**

**~Edward~**

When I heard my wife's frustrated grumbling, I set down the first edition copy of King Arthur Bella had gotten me for our first Christmas as a couple and silently made my way to the third floor office. Bella was seated at the computer going over one of her online courses. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

My wife grumbled again, "It's not the work, it's this stupid connection. I can't get it to send." She started to get up but I laid my hand against her shoulder.

"We can figure this out together," I offered and she nodded looking back at the screen.

Reaching past her I clicked on the computer icon and went in to the internet connection finding the problem almost instantly. "The new firewall we installed is interfering. Click on the reconnect button," I told her.

Bella did as I said and the connection still didn't form properly. "Click on the start button. Now run." Once she had done that I typed in something and had her click run again. The screen came up with a few things she wouldn't understand until I explained them to her.

"You should sit down,"Bella offered.

I nodded and took her place, reaching out to gently pull her on my lap. "I think we managed to get a virus of some sort."

Bella sat on my lap watching me dig in to the files. I turned the computer off and after restarting it, went into the start up menu working as fast as I could. When I rebooted the computer I was able to isolate the problem and get rid of the virus thus fixing the connection.

"How did you learn all of that?" my wife asked.

"Not having to sleep has it's advantages," I told her getting Bella back into her work file. She sent it on it's way and leaned into my embrace.

"Charlie emailed me wanting to know if we were going to have a big celebration for Renesmee's birthday."

I tilted my head to the left brushing her hair out of the way before kissing her neck, "We need to discuss that," I breathed nuzzling her neck with my lips. I pushed away from the desk and Bella got up turning so that she was straddling my lap. Her lips were on mine in a demanding kiss and I parted her lips with my tongue while pushing my hands up her shirt to cup them around her breasts.

My wife moaned into our kiss shifting her hips against me as I reached behind her and unclasped her bra. As she pulled away from my lips gasping for breath, I watched her expression as I moved my hands against the fullness of her bare breasts. Her lids slid almost all the way shut as she leaned her head back, and I felt my length hardening as a result of her reaction and my own needs. Bringing my lips back against her neck I lightly nipped on the left side. Bella gasped out my name and I pushed my hand against the small of her back grinding in to her. For a brief moment I thought of our daughter, glad that she was with Carlisle and Esme as I reached down and pulled Bella's shirt up over her head while in the same moment watching as her bra dropped between us.

Leaning forward I nuzzled my lips against the hollow of her neck nipping lightly before I moved lower kissing the area above her right breast.

I felt my wife's hand pressing between us cupping around my hardened length. Her touch caused me to growl and at the same time I swirled my tongue around her nipple before drawing it into my mouth.

"Edward," Bella panted as her hands worked to get my pants undone. Once they were I lifted her away from me long enough to get those and my boxers out of the way. Bella took care of her jeans before she was straddling me once more. She grasped around my thickened member rubbing me at her entrance.

Not able to take another moment of being separated from her I flexed my hips while pushing my hand against Bella's bottom lifting her as I moved in to her. We both moaned and I held on to her hips helping my wife move against me while bringing my mouth back down to her breasts.

"Get your shirt," Bella breathed against me moving her hands to pull it over my head. Once she did her hands were all over my chest rubbing in circles as I shut my eyes focusing on moving in and out of her wanting to make this time last as long as possible. We had so little time without our daughter that when we did have time alone we needed to find a way to release the passion that was never far from the surface.,

When Bella rubbed her cheek against my chest I stilled my in and out movements cradling the back of her head with my hand. "Why did I take so long to allow this between us?" I whispered to myself more so than Bella.

"You had to find the strength to trust," she breathed kissing my chest, moving to the right until her hot tongue brushed across my left nipple. A growl formed low in my chest and I flexed my hips pulling her hard against me when she bit down. My Bella could never hurt me but what she was doing was driving me mad. I stood us up and she latched her legs around me as I stepped the rest of the way out of my jeans. Keeping my hands cupped at her bottom I pushed my wife up against the wall next to the computer shifting my hips away from her so that I was barely inside of her. I moved back in to my wife slowly, feeling her walls as they contracted around me pulling me back inside where I belonged. I kept that slow pace until I knew how close to the edge Bella was.

"Bella," I whispered as I kissed her lips once more. I thrust into her faster, moving all the way in and back out again. My wife cried out my name and her orgasm drove me to my own. I held her against the wall buried within her as her walls continued to contract around me. "I love you," I whispered over and over, kissing her lips tenderly before moving them to her left cheek and then her right.

Once we were both ready I helped Bella stand in front of me holding her against me until I realized she was too cold. That was the only thing about turning her that I would not miss.

"I think I'll try a shower," she said as we walked over to the clothes we had removed.

"I'll go and get Renesmee from my parents."

Before she left Bella turned and I lowered my head as we kissed briefly.

I went to the guest bathroom and had a quick shower before putting on a fresh set of clothes not needing to give Emmett any ammo.

When I arrived at the other house Renesmee was in the family room on the floor watching as her Uncle Jasper attempted to make a pyramid out of her building blocks. Upstairs I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking about something they were looking at, guessing that it had to do with Renesmee's birthday. I managed to make it to my daughter's side without distracting her, though as I knelt down she finally realized I was there and stood up coming into my arms. Her small hand went instantly to my cheek and she showed me an image of Bella. "Momma is at home, which is where we are going to go once I get your things gathered up," I said smiling as she watched me intently.

Since coming back from the Island she had perfected projecting images and that seemed to be her way of communication. It was rare she cried unless she was waking from a nap and we didn't get to her fast enough.

As I stood up Esme came with Renesmee's diaper bag smiling at both of us. "Give Grandma a kiss," I encouraged.

My daughter shook her head resting it against my shoulder. Something else that had started over the past few days was Renesmee's refusal to hug or kiss one of us when we were leaving.

Esme wasn't concerned and when she blew Renesmee a kiss, my daughter lifted her head and mimicked her, laughing as I draped a warm blanket over her.

It was chilly outside and I made my way back to the house as fast as I could wishing I would have brought the car. Half way back to the house my baby struggled to be let down. I knelt down and put her on her feet watching as she began to walk down the street on her own. This kind of cold didn't bother Renesmee, and in the safety of our property it didn't matter that she wasn't wearing anything other than her purple turtle-neck and her denim overalls. She made it farther than she ever had before she squatted down and began to grunt.

Realizing what she was doing I stood a little away from her, waiting for her to finish. Renesmee got back up and began to walk again lifting her legs a little higher up and out as she moved. We made it a few more steps before she turned around and held out her arms for me. "You walked a long way," I told her as I moved at a faster pace toward our house with her cradled in my arms.

Renesmee put her hand against my neck and showed me one of the many times she had been changed out of a messy diaper, reminding me of something Bella and I had discussed which was trying to potty train her. Esme recalled her past and said that as soon as a baby could walk the one's in her family were trained, but that it all depended on how much control she had.

Bella greeted us at the door taking our baby in her arms realizing why I had her cradled against me. I smiled as she left me at the door always marveling at what a great mother she was.

Much later after Renesmee had eaten dinner with Bella, and had a bath, we sat on the sofa sharing a story before bed time. Bella was holding her while she drank regular milk from her sippy, and my daughter's gaze never left my face as I read a chapter of Peter Pan. When I turned the page Renesmee lifted her arm holding her hand out for me to kiss. My baby responded with a smile before she began to drink again.

The chapter came to an end, and Renesmee pulled her sippy away almost tossing it to the floor before Bella caught it. She struggled to be put down and began to fuss when we stood up. Our baby leaned back from Bella and when I took her into my arms she struggled shaking her head back and forth. Since she was so worked up I carried Renesmee into the living room across the kitchen and once I was sitting at my piano she settled down. Bella sat beside us and once our daughter was cradled in her arms I began to play.

"Play Claire De Lune," Bella requested.

I smiled remembering the first time we discovered our similar tastes. As Renesmee began rubbing her eyes, I played softer watching as Bella began to rock her. I played through the song two times before our baby was fast asleep. Once she was we made our way to her room which was in the same place it had been in our first home. Bella laid her down without waking her and after tucking her in we moved to our own room.

"Do you remember how long we debated on having Esme make this house like our first one?" Bella asked seeming to be in tune with my thoughts.

"I do. Do you regret that?" I asked as Bella began to change into something for bed.

"No, this house works for us, and we have come a long way over the past few months haven't we?" Bella asked as she came over wrapping her arms around my chest.

"I think we have," I agreed as I lifted her until her bare feet were standing on my own.

My wife rested her head against my chest as I began dancing us slowly around our room humming what I had so recently played on the piano. We ended our dance with a gently searching kiss before I helped my wife into our bed.

**~Bella~**

Just as I was starting to fix lunch for me and Renesmee, my phone went off. I looked at the caller id, not surprised to find Jessica on the other end. Since seeing her in forks we had been emailing one another. She had plenty of questions about baby things and had sent a few pictures of her little boy. "How did your doctor appointment go?" I asked as I finished peeling an apple and began to cut it in slices. My daughter was in her highchair eating pieces of sliced ham and cheese putting her five front teeth to use.

"It was so sad holding him while he got his shots."

That was one thing I couldn't really sympathize wit her about since my daughter didn't require them. "Did Mike go with you two?"

"Yeah, he held my hand while Jack got the shots. He's getting better about it all. We both are. I switched to bottle feeding, trying to nurse him and pump is too hard to do," Jessica admitted.

I knew how hard it was but never regretted doing that for my daughter. At that moment Renesmee chose to screech.

"Listen I need to go before she has a fit."

Once we hung up I put the sliced peeled apples on my daughter's tray but her head was shaking. There were times I wished she would talk, but right now she didn't seem prepared for that. I wiped her left hand and pressed it to my cheek seeing images of Rosalie in front of the highchair feeding her. Renesmee's aunts had her very spoiled, and most of the time I tried to get her to feed herself. Today however I was feeling tired, and hoped after my baby ate we could both have a nap. After I helped her eat, Renesmee was happy and laughed a few times as she held out pieces of ham for me to eat.

A little later we were in my bed and as I rested on my side I rubbed my hand over my baby's back. Renesmee was on her tummy blinking sleepily at me, fussing a little when she could no longer keep her eyes open. "Shh," I whispered humming softly to her. Finally she fell into a much needed rest and I smiled letting my own eyes slip closed as I joined her.

At some point I felt her small body snuggling in to my own and held her closer knowing she was safe. The one thing I still had trouble with since losing our first house was letting her be alone when Edward wasn't here with us. We hadn't had anymore trouble from the Werewolf and Carlisle had been unable to find a suitable explanation for what happened that day.

When I woke up Renesmee was still asleep in my arms and my husband was resting next to her smiling at me. "How was your hunt?" I whispered.

"Longer than I would have liked. Alice and Rosalie would like for you to go to the house so they can start planning Renesmee's birthday."

For a moment I focused my gaze down out our baby. There was that feeling of loss almost that she was getting so big and didn't need me to nurse her anymore, or carry her around all the time. Growing older and more independent was how it was supposed to go, but it wasn't easy to let that happen. "I can't believe she's going to be one next week," I finally said looking back at Edward.

He had his hand resting against her back, "They grow up very fast," he agreed.

"Too fast," I said softly trying not to feel the sadness at her getting older. The other part to this was my transformation. Edward and I had talked about doing that before my twentieth birthday. "Do you still think I will be able to have more control than most newborns?"

"I believe that since you know what to expect it won't be as much a struggle for you as it was for the rest of us," he answered reaching over our daughter to cup his hand against my cheek. I shut my eyes still feeling incredibly tired even though I had been asleep for an hour and a half. Knowing I would never sleep tonight if I didn't get up, I carefully moved away from our daughter hoping she would sleep her normal two hours before she woke up.

In the huge bathroom Edward and I shared I turned on the cold water and splashed some on my face trying to feel more energized. It did help a little and after pulling my hair back and getting my coat I left my daughter and husband home and headed for the other house on foot. Charlie wanted us to have Renesmee's party in Forks and I thought about that but also how much we seemed to be on the go. It would be nice to just stay here and have one. Carlisle and Esme already agreed to help my father with plane fare, not that Charlie would accept that, but it was worth a go.

When I got to the other house Alice was waiting and pulled me inside showing me on the computer all of the fancy decorations they had for a toddler party.

"There is enough room in our yard to have that bouncy toy delivered, though maybe not since it's just Renesmee. But we could invite Angela and Ben, and maybe Seth if Charlie brings Sue along."

I sat in front of the computer trying not to feel overwhelmed by it all. I hadn't thought of my baby as a toddler, but that was starting to apply.

Just before I was about to go into overload I heard crying and was on my feet and downstairs as Edward came inside with our distraught daughter.

"What happened?" I asked as I brought her into my arms. Instantly she quieted shutting her eyes.

"When she woke up and you weren't there she became quite upset," he said.

"I'm sorry, baby," I whispered sitting down on the sofa as Renesmee snuggled against me.

Edward sat with us and I leaned into his arms needing him to hold me as I tried not to think about this party for our daughter and the stupid ache in my heart.

A moment later Rosalie arrived with a sippy cup and a small bowl of Cheerios. Renesmee sat up and began eating them but stayed huddled close to my body, and I began to wonder if she was picking up on my melancholy.

After she had eaten her snack, she joined Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper on the floor glancing at me a few times as they worked on a puzzle with her. The pieces of the puzzle were giant in size and my baby liked to work on that sort as well as the peg kind.

"Do you want to go back and look at more ideas?" Alice asked.

"Not right now," I said content to stay where I was watching my baby. Alice smiled and joined the rest of them.

**~Edward~**

As Renesmee's birthday drew closer, I noticed how much quieter and withdrawn my wife was becoming. At night when we would lay in bed, I tried to get Bella to tell me what she was feeling, but she kept telling me it was nothing to be concerned about. Now as we prepared for bed, my thoughts were on this evening and how Bella had snapped at Alice about the party plans. What surprised me was that Alice hadn't seen this in a vision, and after it happened my wife had run out of the house again not talking to me when I caught up with her. She wasn't any happier now since I asked Esme and Carlisle to keep Renesmee over night and I was determined to get Bella to talk to me.

Once she was dressed for bed she laid down and I moved to join her but she rolled away from me. "I just need to be alone," she whispered.

"You have been needing that for a week and a half," I said.

I heard her heart rate pick up but she didn't say anything.

"Is it because of the party? We don't have to make this so big."

"I don't know what it is Edward," she said as she rolled over finally looking at me. I settled beside my love, reaching out to tuck her hair away from her face.

"I keep thinking about Renesmee growing up into an adult. I keep seeing her aging while we stay young," Bella took in a few deep breaths and I pulled her into my arms. "I'm so stupid. We don't know what her future will be like, and here I am just freaking out," Bella whispered her voice shaking as I felt her tears against my chest.

For a few minutes I just held her letting her work her way through the storm of emotions she was dealing with. When Bella was calm again I kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you and I celebrate Renesmee's birthday alone on that day, and let our family have their party for her the following weekend."

I felt her head nod and shut my eyes.

"How do you feel about her future? I know we discussed this before she was born but I want to support you the same way you do me."

"Sometimes I'm terrified to let her grow up wondering what kind of world she will be a part of. I wonder if she will be able to function in the world better than one of us, and sometimes imagine the day when she no longer needs us because she wants to do it all on her own," my wife's lips pressed against my neck and when she lifted her head I leaned in and took her lips gently with my own.

"I worry about her not wanting to go away from us because we all shelter her. I don't want her to not need us but I also want her to have the courage to want to explore her world."

I kissed her again, "She already has your courage. Today when I was bringing her home she walked most of the way in front of me excited because she was doing it all on her own."

My wife smiled at me and I reached out stroking the backs of my fingers over her cheeks, "We just have to take it one day at a time as we have been."

Bella nodded resting her cheek back against my chest. "Thank you for helping me see that this isn't so bad, her growing up."

"Thank you for being my best friend and giving me the courage to love you with all that I am."

**~*~**

As my family and our friends gathered around the large dining room table, Renesmee hid her face against my neck. They all began to sing but very quietly and after a moment Renesmee peeped out every now and again smiling at different people before she would hide again. After we sang to her I rubbed my hand over her back. "Look at the cake Grandma made for you," I whispered seeing everyone's faces playing over in her mind. I felt suddenly calm and was grateful for my brother and his ability. Once Renesmee felt that, she looked at the cake and Bella helped her blow out the single candle.

Again everyone was quiet as they cheered for her, and once Alice put a special birthday bib around her neck I reached out and dipped my finger in some of the vanilla frosting offering that to my daughter.

Renesmee furrowed her brows looking at me before she leaned forward and took her first taste.

When she reached out for the entire cake we all laughed and she smiled wanting to try more.

Charlie and Sue had come with Seth, and Ben and Angela had also come in for our celebration. They were the only one's aside from the rest of my family here and that was plenty. As Renesmee sat on my lap eating the cake Rosalie was feeding her, Seth told me about how dull life was now that there weren't any vampires around. "Jacob and Sam still make us run around nightly to check things out," Seth said softly.

"It may be dull, but you have to consider that it also means that other young men your age won't endure that change," I reminded him as Alice called us all to join her in the family room.

"Present time," I said when Seth gave me a questioning look. He was quickly growing from the young boy who had stayed by Bella's tent and helped me with Victoria into a young man, and I felt proud that I could watch him make that transition.

In our family room I found Bella sitting on the floor and handed our baby to her before sitting beside her. Renesmee hid in my wife's arms and fussed a little until Jasper calmed us all again.

Charlie was the first one to offer his present one from he and Sue. I helped my daughter open it and pulled out a hand sewn quilt.

"Sue thought it would be nice for her on cold winter nights," Charlie said.

"Thank you," I told her as Bella said the same thing.

She smiled at us nodding once, and I was grateful that she was willing to be a part of this for Charlie's sake.

By the time all the presents were opened, Renesmee was more interested in the big box her power-wheels motorcycle had come in than anything else. Jasper and Emmett were trying to make a fort for her, but Renesmee had other ideas and my brothers soon had to give up.

Bella and I were sitting together on the sofa talking to Ben and Angela. They had gotten Renesmee a few of those giant puzzles she loved to work on.

"What do you have planned for the summer?" Bella asked Angela as Ben got up to get something to drink. He seemed edgy and Alice said he had worked out the same conclusion Angela had about our true nature, but that like Angela he respected us too much as friends to ever betray us. I followed him over to the little buffet table and he took a long drink of fruit punch before he looked at me.

"Sorry, I've been so quiet," he said.

"There is no need to be sorry. Bella and I were glad you and Angela could be here."

He nodded, "So is it safe?"

"You and Angela are in no danger here," I assured feeling more calm washing over me. After that Ben was more relaxed and talked about what he and Angela were going to do for the summer and his Internship with an architect firm in Seattle.

By the time we arrived home, well after Renesmee's bedtime, our daughter was still awake but in a pretty good mood. While Bella showed Sue and Charlie where they would be sleeping, in the guest bedroom downstairs, I took my daughter into her room and got out a soft light weight sleeper from her dresser along with a clean diaper before caring her over to the rocking chair.

When I laid her down on my lap, she smiled up at me reaching for me. I kissed her right hand before putting it to my cheek already seeing what she was going to show me. Her mind was overloaded with everything she had done today and she showed me some things twice before I moved her hand and began to get her undressed. "You had a big birthday today. You are a year old," I told her in effort to explain all of this to her.

Gently, I sat her up once her overalls were undone and eased her shirt over her head. As I lifted her up Bella came in and helped me get her overalls off of her.

My wife watched the images in our daughters mind as I got Renesmee into her clean diaper and pajamas.

"I thought maybe we could put her in bed with us," Bella said softly.

"I think given all she has been through that might be a very good idea. Why don't you get settled and I'll go get her sippy."

Downstairs, I prepared the blood warming it under water before putting it in Renesmee's sippy. In our room I found our daughter in Bella's arms rubbing her eyes as Bella rocked her. "Look what Daddy has for you," Bella said.

When she saw me Renesmee reached for me wanting me to hold her. I cradled her against my chest and settled in bed against the stack of pillows putting my free arm around Bella as our daughter drank from her purple cup. "Happy Birthday," Bella and I said at the same time once her eyes shut.

We gave her kisses and once she was asleep I settled back against the soft pillows holding the two most important people in my arms as they fell asleep. This first year with our daughter had been a long journey but one filled with joy and I was ready for the future where ever it may take us.

**The End for Now..read below the squiggles**

**~*~**

**AN: **_Where to begin. First of all I want to once again send out my thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story and review it. I didn't intend for it to end here but this seems logical. I know Bella isn't a vampire and again I hope you guys don't flog me for this change. I'm doing a second story that goes with this called **Family** which if all goes well should be posted some time in the next few days. I didn't intend to take a certain route but once a few of you reviewed and liked a certain idea it took over so that's the reason for the sequel. Before you groan at me too much, that story is already a pretty big leap into their future. Renesmee is two and is much more her own person in that story already. Bella's going to be turned before she is past her twenty first birthday which isn't to much of a stretch between her and Edward's ages and won't be long in happening from the start of the story. Other than that if you are interested and willing be looking for **Family**. _

**~Ella~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Biggest Surprise**

**~Bella~**

A cool cloth being pressed against my lips woke me from what little rest I'd gotten over the past seventeen hours. My eyes opened to Edward's worried gaze, and I reached up placing my hand against his cheek as he moved the cloth against my dry parched lips, "Hi," I managed. My husband turned his head placing a cold kiss against my palm before shutting his eyes. He was worried because of how long all of this was taking, and how hard it was for me. "Rest with me," I whispered. An instant later he was under the warm covers of our electric blanket helping me roll on to my side. His hand moved over my large belly and I shut my eyes willing my body to relax while I still had time.

_After Renesmee's first birthday we were planning for a quiet summer. Our daughter was thriving, and so beautiful and smart. She really was the light of our world, not just for Edward and for me, but for the rest of our family. Everyone was still on alert, still trying to piece together why that werewolf had come and what that meant for me and Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme had gone to Europe to do a little research looking at all the legends of Werewolves in an effort to understand what Caius's interest was based on Alice's vision. _

_Rosalie and Emmett had taken a trip up to Denali visiting Tanya and her family wanting to see if maybe they knew anything about the Children of the Night, and drop hints about our situation with Renesmee without being too obvious. That left Alice and Jasper at the big house, and us at ours. I remember we had talked about going to Isle Esme but at the last minute Edward agreed with me that spending the summer at home sounded just as nice. _

Pressure in my back drew me out of my memories and Edward kissed the back of my neck as he pressed the palm of his hand right where the pressure was, "Take a deep breath," he reminded me and I did, focusing only on his touch and nothing else. When the pressure subsided Edward settled back against me placing his hand over my stomach, gently rubbing it.

"Do you remember that day in the park?" I asked.

My husband was silent for only a moment, "I remember how your hair fell around your face when you were tickling Renesmee and how much I enjoyed hearing both of you laugh," he began.

"What else?"

"You were rocking her while she drank from her cup the first time I heard it," he said softly brushing his lips over my shoulder. I shut my eyes remembering that too.

_We had spent most of the afternoon in the park because it was gloomy enough to be out without having to worry about protecting my husband. Renesmee had run us, well me ragged, pulling me from one thing to the other showing me with her mind, when she had a question about something. Sometimes she even used her voice when she wanted to know something. She spoke using clear words, which amazed me because she was just a year and a half old. When Edward had spread out the blanket for Renesmee to eat, our baby hadn't been interested and had gotten fussy until I laid her down and began to nibble her neck. Her tinkling laughter caused me to laugh too, and after I stopped she sat on my lap while Daddy fed both of us fruit and some of the meat he packed. _

_Edward was a wonderful father and had more patience than I did with our little girl. He would never admit it, but I think deep down he had wanted this. It's like Rosalie had once said to me during the time I thought about being changed back when Victoria's army was readying for their attack, I hadn't known what I would want. Now that we had our little girl I realized how lucky I had been, how lucky we both had been to be given such a gift, even if she wasn't exactly what we had planned. _

_Once we had eaten I cradled her in my arms helping hold her cup as I rocked her brushing my fingers through my baby's soft bronze curls while Edward read to us. When he paused I looked over at him seeing that far away look in his eyes when he was trying to really focus on something. I looked behind me, but there was nothing amiss. In the distance some kids were playing ball, but they were far enough away not to bother us. "Edward, what is it?" I asked when he looked down balling his hands into fists._

_He didn't answer me so, I laid Renesmee down on her side, glad she had fallen asleep, and crawled to him moving his arms and crawling on to his lap. "Please, talk to me." _

_Edward drew in a deep breath gathering his arms around me. "I hear a heart beat," he said softly and for a moment I was confused. Of coarse he heard a heart beat they were all around us. As I was about to ask it hit me and I drew in my own breath looking down as he moved his hand over my stomach. _

The pressure in my back returned and I gasped as Edward pushed his palm where I needed it. "I need more," I said before biting my lip. The back pain had been a constant since Carlisle had induced my labor. It appeared that this baby was perfectly happy to stay where it was, but after being two weeks late, and experiencing a few days of mind numbing headaches, we all agreed it was time to get the show on the road. Laying down wasn't helping and once the pressure subsided I pushed myself up with my right arm and Edward's help. "I want to walk again. I'm not going to get any sleep like this," I said.

He helped me stand up and I kept my hands around my stomach as I stretched out being very careful. Carlisle was encouraging me to walk, but our last check up wasn't encouraging. Our baby was still pretty high up in the birth canal and I'd heard him talking about a C-Section. I remember briefly wanting one with Renesmee, but this time I wanted to do this on my own. We were in the guest room at Carlisle and Esme's and Edward put his arm around me helping me walk to the window. I watched as he opened the blinds looking out at a beautiful sunny day. "What's Renesmee doing?"

"Rosalie and Emmett have her at our house. She kept trying to sneak up here and see you while you were asleep."

As Edward kept his arm around me, keeping his other hand on my back, we walked out of the room and down the hall to the nursery. There was now a single sized bed pushed up against the east wall with a guard rail to keep Renesmee from falling out. Her crib had been put in to storage quite some time ago, though we would put it to use again if we had a girl. The pressure in my back began to build again and I shut my eyes resting my forehead against Edward's chest when he moved in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist feeling a little relief as he rubbed both hands over my back.

"We need to let Carlisle have a look," my husband said once the pressure had gone.

I nodded feeling my legs shake as we began to make our way back to the room.

**~Edward~**

When Carlisle told us Bella was half way there, the atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten. To move things, along he broke the bags of water with a special instrument strong enough to get through the thicker membranes around our baby. The fluid was clear and after he left and Esme had cleaned up the padding, Bella sighed leaning against me as she took one of my hands in hers. I wasn't sure where my wife got her strength, but it was that strength and her determination that made me fall in love with her all over again. Neither of us had expected another baby because Bella was on a strong form of birth control. I remember after Carlisle confirmed what we already knew asking him how for a year and a half the birth control had worked and felt as though all my years in medical school had gone to waste when he gave me the answer.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"I'm just remembering how stupid I felt when Carlisle explained why you had gotten pregnant when the birth control had worked for so long."

She nodded, "I guess I never really thought about breastfeeding along with the birth-control helping to keep us from getting pregnant so soon. But I know that doesn't always work. We will have to watch out this time too," Bella whispered, kissing the palm of my hand as I had done hers many times before.

"You should try and get some rest if you can," I told her.

"Only if you hum my lullaby," Bella replied lightly.

Making sure she was warm enough I pulled her closer and shut my eyes humming the song she had inspired while thinking back on what we had gone through to get to this point.

_At first we didn't make a point of telling Renesmee anything. She had her own agenda and nothing really changed for any of us after Carlisle determined that the baby would be here sometime in early May. By the time college was back in session, Bella and I were both attending along with my brothers and sisters. Esme was happily busy taking care of our daughter, and Renesmee adjusted to us being in and out most days. The first time she really noticed anything different about Bella was right after the New Year. Bella had gotten her ready for bed, and was resting in Renesmee's new bed reading to her when I heard my wife talking about the baby living in her tummy. _

_I had been in our room putting away laundry but left that and made it too Renesmee's door without either of them hearing me. Our daughter had put her cheek against Bella's tummy and her thoughts projected the things she had done that day. I didn't know if our unborn child could see what Renesmee was showing, but later on Bella told me our newest baby had stopped moving around after that. _

Bella's steady breathing became shallow and I pushed the palm of my hand on her back as she began to tense. "Take in a deep breath," I reminded.

She did, whimpering. I pressed a little harder wanting to put pressure to relive the pain, but not wanting her to hurt either.

"It hurts," she gasped. She continued taking in deep breaths of air letting them back out until the contraction subsided. We looked at the door as Carlisle entered and Bella shuttered when we had to move her blankets away.

I kept one wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned against me, "I love you," I whispered while Carlisle examined her again.

"Eight centimeters," my father told both of us.

"Why is it all in my back?" Bella asked as Carlisle put the blankets back over her.

"It may be the way the baby is positioned," he answered though we didn't have a way to know. Like with Renesmee, this baby didn't show up on ultrasound machines, but Carlisle had been able to determine using what he knew from the last birth that the baby was in a safe position to be delivered.

"Can I get up and walk?"

"I would feel better if you didn't, but you can try sitting in a chair."

When she nodded, he disappeared and was back a second later with the Victorian rocking chair that had been down in the family room.

My silly wife was instantly worried about ruining the upholstery if more fluid spilled out, "Bella, Esme knows some wonderful people who can take care of that," I assured as I helped her over to the chair. Once she was seated, it was evident in the expression on her face and the way she held her body that she was much more comfortable. "Better?"

"Much," she breathed. We had the heater going, but when my wife began to shake I got the blue polar fleece blanket I had used to drape over her shoulder and put that over her. "We haven't decided on a name," I reminded as I knelt in front of her.

"I picked Renesmee." she said smiling at me.

"You want Edward Junior for a boy? EJ?" I loved my wife and in my human life I had been a junior. Maybe that was why I was so apposed to it. Bella's argument so far was that EJ would be an easy name for our daughter to say, but I still didn't like the idea. Over the past few weeks I had been trying to think of names that would make us both happy, and sticking to my own name I had one thought. "What about Anthony?"

Her eyes had been closed as she gently rocked, now they were open and a smile was spreading across her lips. "Anthony is your middle name. I like that." A second later Bella tensed and she moaned loudly as I got to my feet lifting her to my arms. Downstairs I heard Carlisle leaving his study and by the time I had her back on the bed he was there. Bella was shaking her head as I told her to breathe and Carlisle confirmed that she was ready to push.

"No, you can get him out," she begged fighting what her body was wanting her to do.

_You need to get her calmed down and focused_, Carlisle thought.

There wasn't time for me to think as my wife screamed. I got in bed behind her pulling the discarded blue blanket between us. "Bella, listen to me. You have to do this." Her head was shaking and I wanted to take it all away from her. "You're the one who can make the pain go away. You need to push. Take in a good deep breath."

Bella's hands clamped against my thighs as she did what I said. When Carlisle told her to push I counted to ten. Her head shook back and forth, but she didn't let up until the contraction subsided. Her breathing was labored and she was shaking, more from what was happening with the labor than being against me. My wife only had a moment's reprieve before another contraction hit and she screamed again before she pushed.

Time seemed to slow down to almost nothing. Bella had been pushing for a solid hour and had said a few colorful things. I'm sure if this would have been any other occasion Emmett would have given her a difficult time. I thanked God he and Rosalie had Renesmee at the other house, though a few times they had both been thinking about us and what they were hearing.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Bella whispered. There was a lull in her contractions and I knew how tired she was.

"Just a little more," I whispered kissing the top of her damp head.

Her body tensed with the onslaught of another contraction and I sat us up reaching out to pull her legs back, something that seemed to be helping her make more progress.

"Bella, the baby's head is where I can see it now. I need you to take in a deep breath and push."

My wife nodded, gasping as the contraction worked to get our baby out of her. With the next push the head was out and already our baby was gasping, crying as Carlisle sucked out it's little nose.

Hearing our child seemed to give Bella renewed strength because it only took one more push before our son was born. A moment later the room was filled with his loud cries as Carlisle cut and tied off his umbilical chord before placing him on my wife's stomach. Her hand's shook as she reached out to gather him closer, and I could remember one other time when the ability to speak left me.

"He's so perfect," Bella said as her body trembled against me.

We only had that one moment before I realized something wasn't right. Esme was there taking Anthony away and Bella began to convulse at the same time I realized what Carlisle was thinking. She was losing too much blood.

**~Bella~**

The only time I ever remember feeling so out of it was when I gave birth to our daughter. As I began to climb out of the darkness, I was aware of how light I felt and how something was making my left arm itch. I wanted to scratch, but felt a cool hand on my right wrist stopping me. "You need to leave that there," Edward said.

It took a few tries before I managed to open my eyes. We were in the guest room at Esme and Carlisle's and for a second I thought I was dreaming about having our daughter. It was then I remembered holding our son, recalling how loud his cries were. Anthony was here. "Where is he, why do I feel so funny?"

"Our son is asleep in the bassinet to your left. You lost too much blood and Carlisle had to give you some, which is what is in your elbow."

I turned my head looking at my husband, seeing how frayed he looked. "It was bad?"

"You had us worried, but it wasn't bad enough to turn you."

I wanted to be like Edward, but on my own terms, not because I was forced. I guess his way of thinking had finally won me over and I smiled, "I want to see him."

Before he left our bed Edward kissed my lips. I wrapped my good arm around him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he breathed. In a second he was leaning over the same bassinet Renesmee had once used. My eyes stayed focused on him as he straightened up and when he turned he held a small bundle of blue and white. This time around, I was smart enough to wait for him, letting Edward help me sit up while he put more pillows in behind me. Once I was comfortable, he laid our sleeping son in my arms. I never knew my husband in his human life, and there were no baby pictures of him, but our son had his father's features, just in a smaller size. Idly I wondered if like the baby in my dreams, he had green eyes, but guessed he wouldn't. Renesmee's had started turning a darker brown, like mine. A powerful need to count his fingers came over me so I laid him next to me and undid his blanket.

My son had on a white sleeper with little puppies printed on the soft fabric. His tiny hands were against his chest and I reached out stroking the back of one. He opened it and I moved my finger there feeling my heart pull as his tiny perfect hand closed around it. "Has Renesmee seen him?"

"She was already asleep by the time we had everything stabilized, but Rosalie and Emmett will have her here undoubtedly as soon as she wakes up."

I nodded unable to look away from my son as he continued sleeping. "Did he already have a bottle?"

"Two of them. Carlisle says his DNA more closely resembles mine than yours, which may mean he will need to take more blood." Edward sounded worried as he said that and after wrapping Anthony up and settling him against my chest I looked at my husband "I just want him to be healthy, but I guess we do have to be careful if he doesn't nurse as much," I said thinking about what it would be like for us after we were able to resume making love. The other thing was figuring out how to nurse him and deal with our two year old daughter. She was asserting her will more and more these days, but I wasn't worried. Right now my world was perfect, we were perfect.

The next morning after I had breakfast, I tried nursing Anthony for the first time. Edward had been rocking him while they waited for me to eat, and they hadn't given him another bottle wanting to let me have a chance to see if he would nurse. Unlike his sister he didn't seem all that eager to try, and even with Esme's help it was a struggle. When I was about to give up he finally latched on and was still drinking when someone knocked at our door. A soft giggle let me know who it was and a second later Edward walked over with our little girl.

"Who that?" Renesmee asked softly.

"That is your new brother, Anthony," Edward replied sitting on the other side of the bed with her still against his shoulder.

"He got wrinkles head," she said resting her cheek against my husband's shoulder.

"He has to grow in to those wrinkles," I told her.

"What doing?"

"He's having his breakfast," Edward answered as Anthony pulled away and cried.

As I shifted him to my shoulder I pulled my night shirt down and patted his small back.

"He loud. Go now," she said as she struggled to be put down.

Once she was gone, I let Edward take the baby leaning back against the pillows. "What was she thinking?"

My husband chuckled, "About the waffles Esme was making for her breakfast."

We both laughed, and Anthony cried again before he burped and spit up all down the front of his outfit.

While we were getting him changed Rosalie came with his bottle and knowing she wanted to hold him I let her observing how quickly he took to drinking from that. Maybe Edward had a point, but I wanted to give nursing a shot before we made any final decision one way or the other.

By lunch, I was tube free and made a few trips to the bathroom. Renesmee liked being with me only when her brother was asleep. She didn't seem to have a preference for him one way or the other, but I hoped in time she would grow to love him and think of him as her best friend. The rest of the family had gotten to meet Anthony and now I was alone with him watching him sleep on the bed in front of me as I sat up stretching my arms. Edward had gone to put our daughter down for a nap, and I could still hear her crying, hating that she was upset.

"If you keep sleeping like this, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight," I whispered reaching out to take his small foot between my fingers. He had on his third outfit of the day and I had to admit that Alice's need to buy tons of clothes was now paying off.

Our family seemed complete now that we had our daughter and our son. Maybe now that he was finally here, I could finally do what I needed and make a solid decision on being turned. Edward seemed more open about that now, and it made more sense, especially in light of what our family had found about the Children of the Night. Tanya's family had encountered three men killing one who had attacked a young woman. Our visit wasn't something that was isolated.

Suddenly, Anthony's peaceful expression changed and as his face wrinkled I lifted him into my arms settling him against my chest as I began to rock him. Edward said he was dreaming when he would have these moments where he would cry without being provoked and I felt the need to protect him like I did his sister. Once my son was in my arms he went back to sleep with his tiny arms above his head. We we were still rocking when Edward came back. "Do I need to go sit with her?"

"She's asleep for now. I think we will all do better once we get back in the comforts of our home," my husband replied settling in the bed next to us. I leaned into his embrace with Anthony still in my arms. As Edward began to hum, I didn't recognize the tune and smiled, guessing this one was for our son. We truly had everything and for now that was enough.

**The End..Really..**

**AN: **_I hope you guys enjoyed this look into Anthony's beginning and I'm glad there were requests for this. I feel I can write him better now as a result, so thank you to all who wanted this written. Now go check out the second story, **Family**. _

**~Ella~  
**


End file.
